Eternal Love
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: Two planets caught in a war. Usagi is from Kinmoku kidnapped by the Earth prince. Seiya loves her. Struggling through the hardest, they must reach one another. The war goes on, killing, but uniting as well. Will it unite them?
1. He Risks His Life

**A/N** Hi! It's my other story bout Seiya and Usagi. Only I inserted my self into it. But don't worry I didn't make my real personality in there. If I do continue this one, it will be very long, so I need you people to review and tell me if I should. I made this chapter short just in case I don't continue it. Please tell me if I should. Oh, this is so annoying. So far there are not a lot of characters, but there are going to be a lot. Please R&R. I am trying my best.

**Note: Any character that isn't from Sailor Moon belongs solely to me**

* * *

Prologue 

His father had died. But he had left conditions. Mamoru hated them. He hated them all. First he had to marry a royal princess, fit to be queen. Then he had to have a son in order to become a king. When the son would take the title of prince then Mamoru would be crowned king. It was all nonsense. _Stupid old man!_ Mamoru thought to himself. He had never liked his father anyway, because he was never much of a father. It was good that he was dead, but the counselors would die before breaking the throne conditions. Mamoru knew he had to wait, and wait he would. The throne was worth waiting for.

* * *

Some Years Later 

Usagi walked down through the forest. She could see the market place ahead. She took her sack from her back and put it down on the ground. She looked through it and took out a cloak. Covering herself with it, she sighed. She completely hated to go out in public without a cloak now. Growing up by herself, she had learned many things. One of those things was that as soon as she had become 14, men's eyes had started to follow her. She always felt very uncomfortable when she walked into public places, knowing the effect she had on men, so she wore a cloak. She was seventeen now, and very capable of taking care of herself. Living on Kinmoku wasn't so bad, but she never settled in one place. You could never tell which village or city could turn into a battlefield, since the battle with Earth was so untelling. The war had been going on for too long. Usagi walked farther and looked toward the market. She was sure she could find some day work here. Then, after she had money, she would join a gypsy group and move on, like always, until the next village or city.

* * *

Seiya stood among crowd. He hated being monitored all the time. Now he had finally sneaked out and was in the big open market. Of course the mission was important, but he got sick of it at times. His friends and fellow generals, Yaten and Taiki, called him immature. He didn't understand how they could spend time being so serious about everything all the time. He was loyal to the Princess, but he needed his own time, and that meant without being watched at all hours.

The neighing of a horse startled him and he turned around to find a chestnut horse coming toward him. The crowd parted for the horse. Seiya tensed. He was in trouble now. He stood frozen as the horse came toward him, showing no sign of stopping.

"Move, mister! You'll get hurt!" Someone called, but Seiya ignored him. The horse stopped right in front of him. The rider looked down at him. Her reddish-brown shoulder length curly hair fell around her face and her hazel eyes sparkled at him.

"Seiya, Seiya!" she scolded, "You never listen, do you?"

"I needed to get away." Seiya commented giving her a lazy smile.

"You could have told me!" she said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry," he replied, "Didn't feel like it, Yumeko. You know, you take your job too seriously."

"I am paid well." She said, "Hop on."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"You know as well as I do that I am very capable of doing anything." She said, pulling her blue cloak closer around her body, as if she was cold, but Seiya knew she did so to hide the weapon hung at her side. He sighed and got on the horse behind her. She clicked her tongue and the horse started to move, more slowly this time. Seiya should have known she would find him. Yaten was very lucky that she worked for him and not against him. Kinmoku was very lucky that they had her on their side. Her hands were stained with the blood of many and when you paid her, she did anything you told her too. A true assassin, that's what she was. And she was quite capable of hiding her emotions too. At one look you'd think she was a cute, attractive and sweet girl, until you saw her kill someone, or basically point her gun at you. Anyhow she had earned the nickname 'Angel of nightmare'. She seemed a bit strange to him though. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was on her mind.

Seiya noticed that people were making room for the horse to move out. He even caught some of them muttering under their breaths in annoyance, but they moved out all the same. Suddenly the horse stopped. Seiya looked up in the front to see a cloaked figure.

"Move!" Yumeko bellowed at the person. Seiya touched his temple. She could be very loud.

"Why don't you go around me?" the figure, obviously a girl, asked. She looked up and Seiya took a good look at her. Her blond bangs fell into her eyes and her blue piercing eyes stared through Yumeko's. Seiya praised the girl, because Yumeko's glare was like death it self. Yumeko chuckled.

"No." she said, arrogantly, "It would be more fun if I go through you instead."

"Why don't you try?" the girl said. Yumeko pressed her heels against the horse but Seiya put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go," he said, "Don't make a scene. Go around." Yumeko cursed, but listened. Seiya watched the cloaked girl. At one point her eyes met his and she leered at him. Then she walked away and merged back into the crowd, too fast for Seiya.

"Market trash!" Yumeko spat, "A whore. Don't get too interested." She told Seiya, staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"She seemed like a pretty little thing, no?" Seiya smiled, ignoring her comment. They were soon out of the market and into the woods. The camp wasn't too far. A minute or two later they walked into the campground. Here and there were many people, a few women, but men mostly.

"God! How I hate those dumb village markets!" Yumeko said, hopping down from the horse, and leading the horse toward a tree where she tied him, "They smell so bad! Ugh!"

"I see you like the new horse very much." Seiya said.

"Yes," she replied, "He's beautiful. Named him Kaze, like the wind."

"I actually don't mind the markets, you know," Seiya told her, "Besides, it's easier for us to travel through villages than through cities. Less likely to be attacked."

"I know!" she said, "It Yaten's idea after all." She said and walked away into her tent. Seiya just wasn't sure what to make of Yumeko. They had grown up together and used to be great friends, or so he had thought. Now there was more distance between them than the Earth and Pluto.

"Touchy!" Seiya muttered about her as he always did but he forgot all about Yumeko as he remembered that girl in the market. He wanted to see her again, just because she was so interesting. He closed his eyes and could see her round blue eyes, innocent yet threatening. He heard commotion and looked to see where it came from. A group of gypsies were flirting with some of his men. He walked over.

"You!" he pointed at one of them, then reached into his pocket and tossed some money at her, "Tell me about a girl with blue eyes and blond hair. She wore a dark cloak." The gypsy eyed him. At a village this small, everyone had to know everyone.

"Oh, sire!" she said and kissed the money. Seiya rolled his eyes. They could be so dramatic sometimes.

"That girl ain't one of us!" the gypsy said, "She tagged along with us, so she could stay safe from danger. If sire will pay me, I will tell him how to meet her." Seiya smiled and threw more money at her.

"Thank you!" she said, eyes twinkling, "Tonight we hold an event. We dance, but she watches. She will be there. If you want to see her, come." Seiya smiled. He was definitely going.

* * *

"Did you call me, your highness?" a man with brown long hair bowed in front of a handsome yet cold looking man.

"Nephrite!" the man said, "Have you sent the spies over yet?"

"Yes, Prince Mamoru." Nephrite replied, "We recently received report that in a town near the south, some of our spies saw the first general, Seiya. They are looking for a chance to strike him, but rumors has it that the famous 'Angel of nightmare' is there too."

"Damn, that stupid bitch!" Mamoru spat, "She is a girl, for heaven's sake! I don't understand how she can beat so many of my men!"

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to point something out." Nephrite said hesitantly. When Mamoru didn't reply, he continued.

"I believe that Kinmoku has an advantage over us. They let women fight, but we don't. In the battlefield, we never expect women to strike us, until they do. That is what makes us weak against them."

"We should have a description for her!" Mamoru spat.

"We don't sir," Nephrite said, "Whoever meets her doesn't live to tell of it." Mamoru stood there, looking out his window. Nephrite looked at him, wondering what he is thinking. At the door where no one could notice her stood a tall girl with green bright eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She wore an apron.

* * *

Seiya walked through the dance festival. He looked around everywhere, but he couldn't find the girl. He stopped a gypsy and paid her to find out where the girl was. The gypsy pointed him toward the forest.

Seiya walked toward the forest looking for her. A voice rang out.

"Is that you?" she asked, "Una?" Usagi was shocked to see the man from the morning walking toward her. She moved several steps back and start thinking suddenly of ways to escape.

"Get out of here!" she spat, "I am not a gypsy!" she had no cloak on.

"I was looking for you, not for a gypsy." He told her. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. He saw the way she was scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He told her gently.

"How do I know you are not lying?" she asked buying for time to escape.

"I am Seiya. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand without answering her. She hesitated. Something about his blue eyes seemed sincere. Without considering the consequences she moved forward and placed her hand in his.

"Usagi." She told him. He looked at her intently.

"I feel like I know you," he told her on whim, "You are so beautiful."

"Pick up lines don't work on me," she told him but her eyes were laughing. He grinned. She was truly enchanting.

* * *

Yumeko rode Kaze around. She decided to go and check up on Seiya. When she arrived at the camp, she stopped her horse right in front of his tent. It was dark. She walked in.

"Seiya?" she called, "You asleep already?" She looked inside and there was no one there.

"Shit!" she yelled. She ran out and grabbed one of his men's by their collar.

"Where is Seiya?" she asked him, gritting her teeth. The guy's eyes went wide.

"To…to the…gypsy…" she threw him away and got on Kaze. Then she rode toward the festival.

* * *

**A/N** Don't forget to review, guys! Gotta go! Tell me how every thing was and tell me if I should continue. Thanks. 


	2. The Abduction

**A/N** Only 2 reviews, but thanks anyway guys! I really want to continue this one………and now on with story! Crack my knuckles and take a deep breath…Here we go! (No, I don't crack my knuckles really )

* * *

Usagi was sitting on the ground cross-legged. Her hair was pooled around her legs. She watched Seiya carefully. Something about him made her want to stay with him but she couldn't figure out what it was. Usually she was so wary of men but this one was different. Somehow she felt she could trust him. The festival roared behind them…

"So how come you are with the gypsies if you are not a gypsy?" he had crouched in front of her. His deep blue eyes glowed in the stars as they sat fixed on Usagi's beautiful face. She smiled at him.

"Staying with the gypsies makes it easier. An old gypsy raised me, than she died. By then I was capable of taking care of my self. I have no affection for the gypsies, but no hatred either. I am not a gypsy to keep the men away."

"I see," he leaned in closer and sparks flew. He raised one finger to her jawbone and traced it. Usagi felt electricity go through her.

"Please," she moved away, "Don't toy with me." But she knew she had moved away because she had never felt like this in her life before.

"I am not toying with you," Seiya said, sitting next to her, "I don't even know why I came to see you. You are magical, you lured me here," he joked.

"I am not so," she laughed, "You are a strange man, you know that?"

"Yes," he raised his hand again to her face and ran his finger over her lips. Usagi didn't protest. How could she when she felt so attracted to him? He leaned in close and kissed her cheek, then one corner of her mouth, and then finally her mouth. It was barely a touch of lips, like a feather, soft and ticklish. When he pulled away Usagi leaned in, refusing to let him go. Surprised, Seiya deepened the kiss and put his hand on her waist pulling her impossibly close. She embraced his warmth, tangling her hand in his long ravenous hair. They pulled away and gasped for breath.

"You better feel special," she tried to make light of the situation, "I haven't let anyone kiss me like that before."

"I feel special being with you," Seiya told her more serious than he had ever been in his whole life, and then he kissed her again. No one noticed them in the heat of the festival. No one noticed the lurking shadows around them for the same reason.

* * *

Yumeko ran through the festival on foot. She didn't want to look obvious by bringing the horse. She looked around like crazy. Her hand slipped onto the weapon clipped onto her belt and she firmly grasped the gun, feeling it's smooth and cold texture. She was ready to take anyone on, only if she knew whom and where.

"Damn you, Seiya!" she muttered.

* * *

Usagi sat in Seiya's arms. She looked at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. He was staring at the stars. She wondered how she could sit in his arms feeling relaxed and peaceful when only a minute ago they had been wrapped around eachother passionately in hot kisses.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You know what?" he said, "I believe everyone has a shinning star, every living creature. Some are bright and some are very bright. Yours is the brightest. That's why I came to you."

"Is that how you pick up all girls?" she asked, giggling, but she had been touched.

"I don't 'pick up' girls," he said, "Well, I won't lie and say I never do, but it's not often. You are the most amazing one I have met though."

"Hmmm," she pulled away, "Won't your lady friend mind?"

"Who?" Seiya asked her puzzled.

"The girl on the horse." Usagi replied, obviously referring to Yumeko.

"Her?" Seiya started laughing, "It's scary to imagine her as my lady friend. She's scary," he started to laugh again.

"Well, she was scary," Usagi remembered, "Why were you with her then?"

"We can talk about that later," he put his arm around her again, "I wish…" But he never got a chance to finish that sentence.

WHACK! Seiya received a very hard blow on his head. Usagi scrambled up ready to punch anyone, since she knew how to punch very well but she was caught by surprise. Two people grabbed her from behind. A man with short cropped blond hair and green eyes merged from behind Seiya.

"Well, miss," he started grinning, "Too bad you saw us. Now we will have to kidnap you." Then he stopped a moment and looked her up and down.

"Hell of a girl, ain't she?" one of the men behind her commented.

"Take her on the ship." The blond commanded. Usagi struggled, "She might alert them otherwise."

"Let me go! I'm not gonna do anything!" she said trying to pull away then her eyes fell on the unconcious form of Seiya. There was a pool of blood around him, "What are you going to do to him?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry your pretty head over that," the blond said, "Take her now and come back to get him." The men left. After chaining up Usagi on a ship, which was camouflaged very well in the forest, they came back for Seiya. Picking him up, they headed for the ship. The blond commander followed them.

"That was easy," he said grinning.

* * *

Yumeko yelled in frustration at the men.

"How could you just let him go like that!" she yelled, "Just like that! You know I can take your life for this! And if I don't, Yaten will!" The men cowered and trembled when she suddenly took her gun out and pointed it at one of them.

"P…please…" he whimpered. She sighed. She didn't want to waste usable men, so she put her gun away and kicked him.

"Never!" she yelled, "Never ever do anything so stupid like that!" Then she looked at the forest, her mind worried for Seiya although her eyes were like icicles. They may not have gotten along, but she had grown up with him and despite for it being her job, she did care for him.

* * *

Usagi watched them bring Seiya in. They chained him next to her. The blond man sat down in front of her. He leaned in close to her and ran a hand through her hair. Usagi leered, moving back against the wall.

"I can unchain you," he said, his voice low, "If you return the favor by…" before he could finish Usagi moved her knee toward his stomach. He moved away quickly, laughing. Then he looked at Seiya. He motioned to the guards to leave and winked at her.

"Got to go." Then he sat down and put a handkerchief on her mouth. Usagi felt dizzy and then she lost conscious.

"Now what commander?" the pilot of the ship asked the Jadeite.

"We go according to plan." Jadeite said, "Throw him out where no one finds him. Let him rot. No one must find out we captured him or else the Kinmoku forces will come at us in rage."

Seiya was soon tossed into a forest on the planet Earth; his shirt was full of blood.

* * *

Usagi woke up suddenly. She was tied and on the ground. It was hard, the floor, and she felt sore and groggy. The room was made of gray stones, and it looked sort of like a cell. She looked around for Seiya, but couldn't find him. Soon she heard voices. The door opened and a man with long brown hair entered. His blue eyes were less cold than the blond's.

"So you are the captive." He sat down behind her and started to untie her, "I say you are very unlucky." When Usagi was free, he grabbed her hands and the back of her neck.

"If you don't do anything funny, I won't hurt you." He told her. There was a knock on the door. Then the door opened and a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes entered. There were two other girls with her. The man let Usagi go and the two girls came and grabbed her.

"Please don't struggle," the girl with green eyes said, "My name is Makoto and I'll take care of you. No harm, I promise." Usagi nodded too scared and too worried to talk.

"Please wait outside." Makoto told the girls. When they were outside with Usagi, she turned to the man.

"Oh, Nephrite, why is that poor girl here?" Makoto asked. Nephrite moved toward Makoto and put his arm around her.

"Jadeite brought her here," Nephrite said, "She saw them, and she could have alerted the Princess. He couldn't identify who she was so he just brought her here although I think it's painfully obvious now that she's unrelated to the whole thing. We could very well let her go back once we've determined she won't run to the Princess since the Prince wants the capture of the general to stay quiet." Makoto nodded in understanding.

"Take care of her, ok?" Nephrite said, "I won't be here for a while and you know how the Prince can be." Makoto nodded again and shuddered. Nephrite instantly regretted saying that. He kissed her lightly.

"I am sorry," he said, "try not to think about it. And take care of the girl." He let go of her and they both left the room. Nephrite walked down one hallway and Makoto took Usagi the other way.

* * *

Yumeko faced a yelling Yaten.

"How could you just let him out of your sight like that?" Yaten said.

"It was not my fault!" she yelled back, "He went off on his own. He should be more careful!"

"I can't believe you!" Yaten yelled, "You are the best of the best and you know Seiya was best of the best as well! I appointed you especially to take care of him and what do I get? Failure! Kakyuu-hime will be so mad! She can get you executed!"

"Yaten!" she yelled, "Don't blame it on me! Even the best people can make mistakes! I already feel guilty! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Get out!" he pointed at the door, "Out! And don't show me your face unless you find him!" Yumeko stared at him. His eyes were cold. Yaten was the only one of the three boys she got along with. She didn't need this. She turned around and walked out, slamming the door when she was outside. She walked toward the outside door. There was a lot of commotion going on. Then she turned around and decided to go to the barn. She saddled up Kaze.

"Yumeko-chan!" she looked up to see a girl with long blond hair in a bow riding toward her on a black horse. When the horse neared, Minako jumped down gracefully.

"I am not in the mood, Minako!" Yumeko barked at her. Minako's eyes went wide.

"Something wrong?" Minako asked.

"No!" Yumeko said sarcastically, her eyes blazing, "Except for the fact that I am being kicked out of my own house because that idiot Seiya went off and disappeared somewhere!"

"Seiya?" Minako's eyes were still wide, "How? What?"

"Ask Yaten!" Yumeko finished saddling and jumped on Kaze. Then she rode away toward the main gate yelling, "And tell him if I die, he isn't allowed to come to my funeral!"

Minako watched her ride away. The war was really getting tense and it was breaking people apart. She reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"It's almost time," she whispered looking at the paper.

* * *

"How about that girl you caught?" Mamoru asked Jadeite and Nephrite.

"One of the girls is taking care of her." Nephrite said.

"If you want, we can make her disappear," Jadeite offered, "It's the best thing to do."

"No," Mamoru said, "I want to see her. Make her ready, because I want to see her tonight." He smirked, "I've been so bored lately. Let's see if she is worth my time." At this Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged a look. Suddenly Jadeite regretted bringing her there.

* * *

**A/N** Oooh! Oo I am so bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! Poor Usagi! Anyway, please R/R and tell me how it was. Thanx. 


	3. Trouble Everywhere

**A/N** OOOOOH! I am so happy! I love all of you for leaving me so many reviews! That's a record, you see, because I never got so many reviews with only 2 chapters! And I want to write this story so bad too! Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi sat in a big room. She wanted to cry, but she always had vowed not to cry. Crying made her weak. She was scared. She didn't want to stay here, yet she couldn't do anything. A knock on the door startled her. Makoto walked in.

"Hi!" she smiled, "Do you want to clean up?"

"Why would I want to clean up?" Usagi asked miserably, "I want to go back."

"That won't be possible," Makoto's smile faded, "I…I am to prepare you…to see the prince."

"Prince?" Usagi asked, "What do you mean prince?"

"Prince Mamoru," Makoto replied, "You are in his castle right now."

"I don't want to see him!" Usagi said bitterly.

"You have to," Makoto replied sadly, "There is nothing I can do." Makoto got some clothes out for her.

"I hate this place!" Usagi said, then her voice started to tremble, "The man…on the ship…he was going to…r…ra…"

"Who?" Makoto asked, "Jadeite?"

"I don't know!" Usagi said, "That blond idiot that whacked Seiya over the head!"

"Blond idiot?" Makoto wondered, grinning, "yeah, that's Jadeite alright. You don't need to worry. He is one of the four generals of earth, and none of the generals ever take advantage. He wouldn't done anything unless you said it was okay first. He didn't, right?"

"I'm not sure, he could have!" Usagi said, "How do you know he didn't while I was unconcious?"

"Trust me, I just know." Makoto replied.

"What about the prince? Is he as good as these generals?" Usagi asked expecting Makoto to say of course and so on but Makoto didn't answer for a long time. Tears pooled into Usagi's eyes, and soon enough she was sobbing, forgetting her resolve to stay strong.

* * *

Two men on horses were trotting in a forest.

"This is a great hunting spot!" the first one said holding a hunting rifle said.

"Yeah!" the other replied, "People think it's abandoned and all, but it's a treasure chest!"

"Hey!" came the familiar voice of their third companion, "Come over here!" the two men ran over toward the voice. Their friend was leaning down toward a huge dark lump on the ground.

"What is it?"

"It's a man," the one who had called them over said, "He's alive still, but injured very badly!" they were looking down at a man with dark long hair in a ponytail.

"Let's take him back to the temple," one of them said, "maybe Hino-san will be able to take care of him." They all picked the man up and put him on a horse then they raced back. A temple made of pure marble rose in front of them. Next to the temple was a beautiful house. They went up to the house a brought the man in. The security guard knew them, so he let them pass, but not without giving a curious look toward the bloody body.

"Hino-san!" one of them called. A girl with long raven hair and beautiful amethyst eyes came out.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice calm and soft, "Oh my lord! Who is that?"

"We can't tell," they said, "But he is still alive. We thought maybe you could nurse him back."

"Bring him in," she said and walked inside to get bandages.

* * *

"He isn't here on Kinmoku!" Yumeko said frustrated. She was sitting in an empty salon with another girl. The girl who she was next to had blond spiked up hair, which was purple in many spots. Her makeup was heavy.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked, "You can't go to earth."

"I have to do what I have to do, Sora!" Yumeko snapped, "I have to go. He could be in danger or he could be dead."

"How can you say that so easily?" Sora asked troubled, "He could be dead…just like that? Don't you even care?"

"Care for what?" Yumeko glared at her friendly coldly.

"That he might be dead," Sora said exasperated. She was used to Yumeko's death glares.

"Look, I do care, but what do you expect me to say? I can't sugar coat it and whimper and be all, 'Oh my, what if he's injured or worse!' and shudder over it all!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Sora said, "And what do you want me to do?"

"Find out if I can hitch a ride with someone to earth." Yumeko said.

"How can I do that?" Sora asked making a face, "I am only a beautician."

"Drop the act," Yumeko said, knowing full well that Sora was one of their best spies, "And I am only a sweet and innocent cowgirl."

* * *

Minako looked outside. It was pitch black. No moon today. She walked down to the barn casually, trying not to draw attention. Then slowly, form there, she sneaked outside the walls of the fortress, trying to stay quite. She had put on a dark cloak now, so she won't be seen. Her golden hair was hidden, because she knew that they could draw attention very easily. Sneaking here and there, she came to a small pond. The trees were thinner over here. She sat down on the ground and waited. A rustling came to her ears.

"Is that you?" she whispered, getting up. Suddenly a figure emerged in front of her. He was tall, his silver hair shinning despite of the dark.

"Kunzite!" she ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my love," he hugged her back. Then he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face. There were tears in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I thought something happened to you," she said, "Since you didn't contact me for so long…" she couldn't continue because right then he kissed her, slowly at first, and then letting his tongue caress hers, deepening the kiss and making her heart thud. She tangled her hand into his hair and kissed him back, drinking him in. Passion burned inside her as well as love, all mingled together with relief that he was alright. He arched her back and leaving her mouth he kissed her neck, dropping lower with every kiss. Reaching her shoulder he stopped, knowing if he went any lower, he would drive himself mad with desire yet there was no time. She sighed and hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

"How long can you stay?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Not long enough." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"Would you write to me more often?" she asked.

"If you are caught because of me…"

"I don't care!" she said looking up into his gray eyes, her own blue ones sparkling in the moon light.

"But I do care," he old her tracing her soft cheek with his finger, "If anything happens to you because of me, I would not be able to live."

"I hate this war!" she spat.

"So do I," he said hugging her one last time, "I have to go now, I'll come again." She nodded and he left, disappearing into the woods. She sat down and sighed. It was so dangerous for him to come and meet her like this. If his Prince found out that he landed on Kinmoku, Kunzite would get in a lot of trouble. And it would be even worse if someone on Kinmoku caught him.

* * *

"You know Kunzite? One of the four generals?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do!" Yumeko replied.

"Well, for some reason his ship has landed here. They have taken no hostages or smuggled anything." Sora said, "And my sources tell me that he will be leaving soon. The crew isn't that big, but they have a lot of cargo space."

"I see." Yumeko said, grinning, "Well, I guess I might be cargo then. Better than wearing a blond wig and pretending to be gypsy." She told Sora thanks and took the coordinates of the ship. Then she left.

"Be careful." Sora whispered as Yumeko left.

* * *

"Taiki," Princess Kakyuu said, "I hope you have brought good news."

"Good and bad, my Princess," Taiki said bowing before her. When he got up, he looked at the worried eyes of his princess. He still remembered the time when they used to be lively and beautiful. He yearned to see them that way again.

"Start with the bad." Kakyuu said. Taiki nodded.

"Seiya has been missing for two days now. Yaten has sent Yumeko to look for him. She sent me a report saying that she is heading toward earth to look for him because if he was here on Kinmoku, he would have come back by now." Kakyuu nodded, the worry in her eyes increasing.

"And the good news?"

"We have captured the spy master, Zoicite, one of the four generals. We have not brought any harm to him and wait for your orders." Taiki said.

"Don't harm him." Kakyuu said, "Keep him alive and fed. I don't want any harm to come to him."

"But Princess…" Taiki started shocked.

"No." Kakyuu said, "Keep him in good health. I don't want to fall to the same level as that ruthless Prince." Taiki nodded and left.

Princess Kakyuu closed her eyes. She had so many burdens at age seventeen. Her three best generals were in their twenties, but they acted beyond their age. When she was fifteen her father died, leaving the kingdom to her. With the help of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki she managed to rule. Ever since then the Prince of earth was against her ruling. He said that a planet needed to be ruled by men. When she was sixteen, he declared war on Kinmoku. He was whole six years older than her. Now she was seventeen and he was twenty-three. His belief that women had no right to rule the planet was unbearable. Kakyuu was proud that she had lasted so long in this war, even if it has only been a year. She was proud to say that the women working in the war were their best advantages. It was something to show Mamoru, to show him that women had equal power as men. She was worried about Seiya and she hoped that Yumeko would find him soon.

* * *

Usagi sat in a room crying. This room was more luxurious then the last one. The fire was warm. There was wine on one table with two glasses, but Usagi didn't touch it. Makoto had left her, telling her she was sorry and that she couldn't do anything. Usagi cursed her, tears running down flushed cheeks. She had cried for so long that she felt like that she was going to faint. There was a knock on the door. Usagi looked up, hoping that it was Makoto but a man with raven hair and blue cold eyes entered. Usagi gasped, sitting up straighter. He walked toward her. He wasn't bad looking, she noticed, if he softened his expression more, he would be very handsome. Still, she couldn't worry about his looks because a chill of fear had run down her spine.

"So you must be the girl that Jadeite captured." He said, voice like ice, "Get up now. I won't bite you know."

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked standing up. Makoto had made her wear a dress, which didn't reveal much thankfully.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to see someone so angelic like you?" he asked smiling without warmth. Her heart constricted in her chest. She clenched her fists.

"Don't get mad." He said chuckling, "You will have a good time, I promise," her eyes went wide as she heard this. A small whimper left her throat. He laughed.

"I didn't know you were so beautiful though," he said looking her up and down, "If I was Jadeite, I would have kept you for myself." She started to shiver but he seemed to not notice. She had never been scared of any one in her whole life. Her heart suddenly cried for Seiya and the thought confused her. She had barely known him for more than half hour. She watched as Mamoru went to the wine and poured some in a glass. Then he slowly sipped it, walking toward her. She started to walk back and suddenly fell onto the bed that was there. He grinned. He sat down in front of her.

"Am I that bad?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mirth only he was finding in the situation. She tried to swallow, but her throat wouldn't allow it. He put his glass right up to her lips.

"Come on," he said, "it doesn't taste that bad." She shook her head and he moved it away. He shrugged. There was silence for a little while. Then he reached up and touched her face. She whimpered and scrambled away, but he grabbed her wrist. Then he pulled her closer. Grabbing both of her hands, he planted his mouth right on top of hers. Usagi struggled but to no avail. Suddenly she brought up her knee and hit him hard somewhere where he didn't like. In his anger he took the glass of wine and smashed it. Bringing up the broken glass up to her throat he grabbed her hair.

"I will have you! Remember that!" he told her and left her in the room to sob. What kind of mess had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N** R/R plz. I really need to know and I want to thank you everyone for the reviews! Love you all! 


	4. Seiya Has Forgotten

**A/N **R/R everyone! Plus I love ya all for all the reviews.

**Note: Any character that isn't from Sailor Moon belongs solely to me**

* * *

"Ami-chan!" a girl with red hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes called. Entering the library she yelled again.

"Sonoko!" Ami said in a hushed whisper appearing from an aisle, "This is the library!"

"Sorry!" the young girl said and the older girl smiled at her.

"Now, why were you looking for me?"

"I have a favor to ask," Sonoko said, "The new prisoner, he needs to be fed, and I don't want to go down there alone."

"I'll go with you," Ami said, "It that is what you want."

"Yeah, so since you are going to go with me, how bout you just go by yourself because I have some things to do." She said grinning broadly.

"Sonoko…I…" Ami started, but Sonoko cut her off.

"Please, Ami-chan, please, please, please!" Sonoko made puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok!" Ami laughed, "But just this once! I am Taiki's advisor, not prisoner feeder, it doesn't look good."

"Oh, thank you!" Sonoko said hugging Ami, "I heard he is a real hunk, you know, he is one of the generals of earth."

"Yeah, yeah," Ami said, "Now go along, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Ami-chan!" Sonoko yelled as she left the library.

"You are not supposed to yell in a library," Ami muttered smiling as she watched Sonoko sprint away.

* * *

Rei wiped the man's forehead of the blood. She had bandaged his head up and was just wiping up the remaining blood. He had pretty handsome features and he looked pretty young. He was probably her age. She sighed. Somehow she knew this man but she couldn't recall where she had seen him before. What was more, she kept wondering why someone would hurt him. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rei said. A maid entered.

"The mistress has returned." The maid said. Rei nodded and got up to go and see her friend, Iris. She gave one last look to the man and then left the room. She then went up a flight of stairs and then knocked on a door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Rei walked in to see her friend Iris sitting on the bed. She had short honey blond straight hair up to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Rei smiled at her.

"How was your journey?" Rei asked. Iris wrinkled her nose.

"It was absolutely impossible!" Iris said, "I just can't believe I made it!" Rei didn't answer so Iris stared at her.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Iris asked.

"Uh, well, a couple of hours ago we found an injured man," Rei said, "He's fine now, but I think you should go see him. I don't know why but he look so familiar. He is still unconscious but I thought you might know him too."

"Oh," Iris said, "Fine, I'll come right now then." They got up and Iris followed Rei. When they entered the chambers in which the man was, they saw that he was sitting up.

"Oh my god…" Iris whispered. The man stared at her, confused.

"What?" Rei asked.

"That's my cousin! Seiya!" Iris said.

"Seiya?" Seiya said slowly, "Is that my name?" Rei raised her eyebrows and Iris gasped at this.

* * *

Yumeko muttered curses under her breath as she tried to sneak out of Kunzite's ship. She had dressed herself in what was common in villages on earth. Trying to stay unnoticed, she ran away form the dock, pretending that she didn't notice the ship, which was impossible.

"Hey you!" came a voice, "You girl!" Yumeko cursed one last time and turned around, keeping her expression as innocent as possible.

"Um…m…me?" she said.

"Yeah, you." Kunzite said, "Come here." She walked closer to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, my horse, I lost my horse," she said.

"What does your house look like?" he asked.

"Um, it's a bit black and a bit white."

"Not much of a description." Kunzite said raising an eyebrow.

"But that is how it is. A bit black and a bit white." She said, "White like your hair! Yeah! Your hair! And black like my…shoes! Yeah! That's it!"

"Not too bright, is she?" Jadeite suddenly came up behind her. She turned around and looked at him with wide yes.

"No, I am not bright. Not really my colours, you know? So I just stick to dark colors."

At this Kunzite burst out laughing. Jadeite shook his head taking her for some lost villager.

"Go away, girl!" he said. She nodded a little too enthusiastically and then turned around. As soon as she left the landing space, she smirked.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breath, "Now where can he be?" She walked around slowly, reaching into her pocket to get the map she stole on the ship. Looking at it, she realized she wasn't too far from Iris's place, Seiya cousin. She decided to go and give Iris a visit.

* * *

"That girl!" Mamoru muttered, "She is so different then all the rest that I have met. There is something about her that is so…sweet and pure…I couldn't even touch her last night…I think I am infatuated with her…" He smiled to himself. There came a knock on his chambers.

"Come in!" he called. Nephrite entered and bowed.

"Bad news, sire," Nephrite said, "Kunzite and Jadeite aren't able to contact Zoicite. We fear he was captured."

"Hmmmm," Mamoru said slowly, "We can only hope that he doesn't give out our secrets now." Nephrite nodded slowly, keeping his face carefully blank.

"Now that girl," Mamoru started, "How is she?"

"She is the same as ever." Nephrite said, "She refuses to eat or drink. She can die like this. Makoto had to force her to eat."

"She is strong willed," Mamoru whispered, "And I will break her will."

"Pardon, sire?" Nephrite asked.

"Nephrite, have you ever been infatuated with someone?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, sire…not infatuated, but something like that." Mamoru could have bet he saw a faint smile on Nephrite's lips.

"I am infatuated with this girl," Mamoru said, "And I have decided something. I am going to marry her."

"But sire, she will be the Princess then…and she is only a commoner…"

"It's not like I would keep her for life," Mamoru smirked, "Just until I am bored with her. If she can provide me with an heir, then all the better. It'll finally be a way for me to become the king. Prepare her. I will propose her tomorrow evening. See what she says." Nephrite nodded and left.

"We'll see how strong your will is, then, little lady," Mamoru said, closing his eyes, "We'll see."

Outside the chamber Nephrite cursed Mamoru for his cruelty.

* * *

Ami slowly descended the stairs toward the "prison room" because usually prisoners were kept in the dungeon but this one was kept locked up in a room. The room had a metal door with metal bars and the only window had metal bars too. She peeked inside and looked at the prisoner. She didn't get a good view of him since he was pretty far away, chained to the wall.

She took out her ring of keys. She had keys to everything single room in the house, except for Taiki's room, of course. She opened the room door slowly and then picked up the tray, which she had placed on the ground. She walked in slowly then placed the tray on a table like box in one corner. She took a good look at him. Sonoko was right he was handsome all right, with curly long blond hair in a ponytail. His face was turned away.

"I will answer nothing." He said, his voice deep.

"I am not here to ask, just to feed you," Ami said slowly. He turned his green eyes upon her, his hair a bit on his face. Ami felt herself blush when suddenly his eyes traveled up and down her body. She picked the tray up and sat close to him, sitting on his side so he won't be able to kick her on anything. His hair came into his face and he moved his head to move it away without succeeding.

"Here, I'll help," she said and reached up to his face moving his hair away. She blushed again, because his green intense eyes were burning holes into her. At least that is what she felt. She looked away. He grinned.

"So how are you going to feed me?" he asked.

"Uh…well…" she reached down for the tray and picked up the soup she had brought. Taking the spoon, she raised it to his lips. He grinned again and drank it. She blushed yet again.

"This will become real hard for you if you blush so much," he said. This just made her blush further and he laughed. After feeding him, and blushing a lot, she went back up to her chambers. Standing there she placed her hands on her cheeks and wondered what was wrong with her. She, smart and bookish Ami, never acted like this. As soon as she entered her room, she realized that it was suddenly nice and warm, a contrast to the cold room downstairs. She took a blanket and then ran back down stairs. Reaching the prison room, she opened the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was her.

"I don't need another meal, you know." He told her.

"Uh…no…I just…" she showed him the blanket and then sat in front of him and wrapped the blanket around him gently. Then she moved his hair out of his face again. He was geniunely touched at her kindness.

"Thank you," he replied, "If I had known this was the kind of treatment Kinmoku offers their prisoners, I'd have let myself be caught sooner." He said teasing her.

"I…have to uh…go. Bye," she whispered, mortified.

"Good night!" he called. In her room, she realized that usually she would think this was some type of enemy trap, but she didn't think he was like that. She mustn't think like that, she told herself firmly, but his smile had been sweet. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called. A maid entered.

"Master Taiki wants to see you." She said. Ami nodded and got up. When she went up to his room, she knocked.

"Come in!" came Taiki's voice. She entered to see Taiki standing with his back to her.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes," Taiki said turning around, "Rumor has it that you have taken a liking to our prisoner on his first day here. Is that true?" Ami heart thudded. Sometimes she wondered if Taiki had hidden cameras all over the fortress. She knew she wouldn't be surprised if she found out he did with the way he kept such a close watch on everyone. She racked her brain for an explanation to give the man.

* * *

Yumeko: Well, I finished with this chapter. Ok, now I am happy. This chapter took quite a lot of time. Anyway please R/R and tell me how it was………Thanks for all the reviews so far. Gotta run. 


	5. Solving Problems

**A/N** Enjoy and R/R plz!

* * *

Ami swallowed as she returned Taiki's stare.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked slowly.

"Only this that you are one of the most trusted people in this household, one of my advisors, but you're also innocent," Taiki said calmly, "There are many secrets you know and those many secrets is what that man wants."

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

"I do trust you." Taiki said.

"Then trust me not to give the secrets away," she said icily, "If you really think I am smart, then you should also think that I am smart enough to not give out secrets. I may be 'innocent' as you put it, but I'm not stupid."

"Now that's what I call answering back," Taiki chuckled, "You know no one uses the tone you use with me."

"I am honored," she said, "But I have no reason to fear you, so I will talk to you just like I treat anyone else." She turned around to leave and heard a small chuckle from Taiki before she left. She closed the door behind her and saw Sonoko standing next to the door, grinning.

"Sonoko," she sighed, "What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

"He likes you, you know." Sonoko said, still grinning and paying no attention to Ami's words.

"I don't care." Ami said.

"I think he is a hunk," Sonoko chirped, "If I was you, I would like him back."

"But you are not me, you see." Ami said, "It's his attitude toward me, the way he always is smarter then me, and on top of that he shows the world he is."

"Ami-chan, no one is smarter than you." Sonoko said.

"Thanks, Sonoko, but you still have to go to bed." Ami said.

"Aw," she said, "Can't I stay with you and talk for a while."

"Not today," Ami said, "I am tired. See you tomorrow, Sonoko." With that Ami entered her chambers.

* * *

Yumeko looked at the temple and the mansion like place in front of her. She wanted to get in without being noticed, but how? She looked at the walls, which were covered with wires. She could have gotten over them if she had a blanket, but where to get a blanket? Confused, she just stared at them from the huge ammount of bushes she was sitting under. Three carts pulled by horses came and stopped at the gate. The guardsmen started to check them. Suddenly she got an idea. She ran up and threw a stone onto one of the horses. The horse reared and neighed loudly, startling the other horses. The men and the guards shifted their attention and she entered silently but quickly, making sure no one was around. It was getting dark now. She was glad she was wearing dark clothes. She went toward the back to the servant quarters. She entered an empty quarter and looked around. Finding a dress, she made sure it fit her more or less, than she changed into out. Putting her clothes in a bag she had found, she ran to the barn and climbed the hay, stashing her clothes in the back to get them later. Then she got and went to look for Iris. But not before she smudged some soot onto her face just in case.

"This is going to do wonders to my skin!" she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Iris exclaimed. She had been trying to refresh Seiya's memory for so long, but he had no clue what she was talking about.

"How could this happen?" Rei exclaimed, "This is just absurd."

"Being here is not so absurd." Seiya said slowly grinning, "You know, with two beautiful women and all."

"At least his personality is still the same." Iris muttered.

"So what did you say your name was?" Seiya asked Rei.

"Hino Rei." Rei sniffed, "I prefer to be called Hino-san."

"That is when you are not so close to someone." Seiya smiled, "How bout we get really close?" Rei shook her head but she was smiling.

"You sure you don't remember me?" Iris asked.

"No." Seiya said seriously this time.

"Ok, now what?" Iris said, "we can't have you here! This is dangerous for us."

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"I…oh god! How can I explain this?" Iris exclaimed.

"I will explain to him." Rei said, "Why don't you go and rest a bit?"

"Alright," Iris said gratefully as she got up. Leaving the room, she took her head in her hands and yawned. She was stopped in the middle of the yawn, as a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Shush!" her captor said, "I am a friend. Just take me to your chamber; I need to talk to you about something important." Iris nodded slowly. Her captor let her go, and walked behind her slowly. Iris entered her chambers. Her captor closed the door and Iris turned around to face a soot-covered maid.

"A maid?" Iris wondered but it wasn't one she recognized, "What do you want and who are you?"

"My name is Koroko," Yumeko said. She was in no mood to give out her real identity. "I am looking for someone. Has anyone out of place been here?"

"I…" Iris started, startled at her accuracy but amazed that she given nothing away, "Who are you looking for? Who sent you?"

"I understand you are Seiya's cousin," Yumeko said, hoping she'd understand, "I am from Kinmoku. I am looking for him. He has gone missing."

"Oh, well, he is…" Iris started, "Wait a minute! How do I know that you really are from Kinmoku?"

"Seiya can recognize me," Yumeko said, "I can tell he is here, by that expression on your face, and he can identify that I am form Kinmoku."

"Well, there is a problem with that Koroko," Iris said slowly, "I believe you, for some reason, but there is a problem. Seiya has lost his memory."

"He what?" Yumeko yelled a bit too loud. Iris put a finger on her temple.

"Yes," Iris replied, "He did. You can see him. Come on." Iris got up and Yumeko followed her. All the while they walked Yumeko muttered inaudibly, obviously angry. When they got to the room, Iris entered first. Yumeko entered in slowly.

"Have you explained everything to him?" Iris asked Rei who was sitting by Seiya.

"Explain everything what?" Yumeko asked suddenly.

"We are trying to refresh his memory, telling him of the war and all." Iris explained. Rei raised her eyebrows at Iris and Iris decided to explain everything later. Seiya blinked around. Suddenly Yumeko wiped the soot off her face and went to Seiya.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Gorgeous?" he grinned.

"Shit, you idiot bastard!" Yumeko yelled. Seiya was taken back and so were Iris and Rei.

"This is all going wrong!" She said, "Are you joking, Seiya, because you know I don't like jokes like that!"

"I don't even know you!" Seiya said, "Man! Talk about touchy!"

"At least you still have your personality." Yumeko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Seiya asked, frowning.

"You always say that I am touchy," Yumeko said with a ghost of a smile, "Anyway we have to figure out what to do. He is in danger here and so are both of you." Iris and Rei nodded in agreement, glad there was someone around to understand this.

* * *

Makoto slammed the dress onto the bed. She hated the prince right now. Usagi watched her quietly.

"Why are you so mad?" Usagi asked, slowly.

"I don't know." Makoto said, since she had no idea how to tell Usagi what was to happen.

"There is something wrong," Usagi said, "And I know it's about me. So why don't you just tell me?"

"I don't know how to say it." Makoto sighed.

"Just say it!" Usagi snapped, "I need to know what is going on! It is bad enough being stuck here!"

"You'll find out." Makoto said, "Now why don't you change?"

"I don't want to change!" Usagi said, "I have to see him again, don't I? I don't want to see him! He…scares me." She finished, her voice cracking.

"Please don't cry." Makoto sat down beside her, "If I could I would kill him, for what he is doing to you."

"Why me?" Usagi whispered, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Makoto stared at the girl. She had grown so weak, but Makoto even didn't know why the Prince was doing it.

"Maybe he finally lost his mind," Makoto said, a weak attempt at a joke but Usagi paid no attention. Makoto sighed and helped Usagi change. She was scared for Usagi. Usagi didn't know what the prince was like, but Makoto had horrible memories…

Suddenly she remembered it as if it had been just yesterday…

"_No!" Makoto yelled, "Please forgive me!" The woman looked at Makoto cruelly, a belt in her hand. Makoto was on the ground in a dungeon. She was crying, but the woman didn't care. Suddenly the door opened and the Prince entered._

"_Sire!" Makoto said, "Please save me! Please forgive me!" Her eyes widened, as she saw no mercy on the Prince's face. His eyes were cold, colder then the walls of the dungeon. She breathed fast as she watched him take the belt from the woman. And then…_

_There was pain searing through her every pore and tears falling from her eyes._

"_No!" Makoto screamed as she fell unconscious from the pain eventually…_

_Makoto opened her eyes and saw Nephrite's gentle eyes._

"_No, please, stay away!" she said, moving away, her body full of pain. Her clothes were tattered and torn and her hair was full of dirt. Her face was dirty, with tears and dust. Nephrite shook his head slowly._

"_I won't hurt you," he said gently, putting a hand on her cheek. She pressed her face against his hand, glad for the comfort. He slowly scooped her up in his arms and carried her out. All the while she sobbed into his chest…_

Makoto shuddered at her memory, unaware of Usagi.

"What is wrong with you?" Usagi's wavering voice brought her back to the present. Usagi was staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly Usagi reached up and wiped the tears that had fallen on Makoto's cheek from the memory.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, thank you." Makoto replied. Then she quietly helped Usagi change.

* * *

Usagi was alone and crying again. She knew the prince will come and see her again and she didn't want to see him. She cried hard. She wished she could die. Never in her life she felt so desperate. Crying into the pillow of the bed, she wished that she would wake up and realize that this was a nightmare. Suddenly the door creaked open. She looked up and saw him enter.

"Go away!" she yelled. He just snickered.

"Why should I?"

"What kind of ruler are you?" she asked, "Do you do this to innocent girls all the time?"

"I don't do anything," he replied, "I just play."

"You are sick!"

"But I won't play with you, I promise." He said slowly, "oh no, you will get more honors than that. You are worth more."

"What…are you…trying to say?" she asked, her tear-stained face pale.

"Aw, don't cry now. It won't be so bad."

"What are you going to do to me?!" she asked desperately.

"I want you to marry me." He said. Her eyes widened.

"I won't!" she yelled. She felt braver since he was so far away.

"Well, see you don't have much of a choice," he said and moved closer, "Either you marry me, or either I take you by force." He grabbed her hands and she screamed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll give you one day to decide, but only one. And then…well the choice is yours. But either way you'll stay here for as long as I want you to, so choose. Volunteer or involunteer. It won't make a difference to me." Then he left her and she sobbed.

* * *

"You have to understand Nephrite!" Makoto said pulling on Nephrite's sleeve, "We have to do something. Smuggle her out. Something!" Nephrite looked away. Jadeite stared at Makoto.

"Please Jadeite, why don't you do something!" Makoto said, "it was your fault to bring her here in the first place!"

"I thought…" he started guiltily.

"Well you thought wrong!" Makoto cut him off, her voice sharp as a whip, "We are going to get her out and you two are helping me!" she stared at both of them.

"Ok," Nephrite said, surprising Jadeite, "We'll try to do something."

* * *

**A/N** Ok, this is good. At least I got all that out of my way. Whew! Now all I have to do is………update my other story! Great! Anyway! Got to go guys and R/R plz. I really need to know how this was. Love ya all for all the reviews!

* * *


	6. No Choices Left

**A/N** sighs Hi everyone! I have realized that this story is the only story that I am so attached to. I have been thinking so much about it recently, that it's driving me nuts. So now I am throwing my vow of updating only on weekends in hell and I am back to update. This is driving me nuts! I have to type it down! AH! Anyway here it is, the next chap! Hope you all enjoy it! R/R plz, I love each and all of you for revus!

**Note: Any character that isn't from Sailor Moon belongs solely to me**

* * *

Usagi stared out the window. She hated this place, but Mamoru's words rang in here ears still. She had only a couple of hours left until she had to answer. She had no idea what to do. Lately she hadn't even seen Makoto. She stared at the beautiful garden, the fields stretching forever. The sun was just right and the flowers were beautiful each with it's own colors. She closed her eyes and imagined living in such a luxurious place. It was wonderful, but she hated Mamoru and what good would it be to live somewhere and hate it at the same time?

She then tried to imagine refusing him. She was a virgin, and she had no experience, but she knew one thing. It would be worse than it had been so far. She imagined herself, locked up, like a mere toy, only to be taken out when he wanted to be play with her, and then put back in its shelf. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She knew she had to make a choice, but what?

* * *

Yumeko walked around in circles. Rei watched quietly. Iris stared.

"So?" Seiya asked exasperated.

"What do you mean so?" Yumeko asked.

"You know what?" Seiya started, "I feel like a piece of shit here. You are acting as if I am an object or a criminal, going and deciding things for me like that!"

"Well, if you hadn't run off in the first place and gotten hit on the head, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Yumeko snapped.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Seiya said, and looked away.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rei asked.

"What?" Yumeko snapped. Rei was annoyed and her temper flared but she tried to ignore it.

"They believe Seiya is dead," Rei said slowly, in case someone started to interrupt, "Let's keep them thinking this way. You say it was the Prince's people? Well we can keep Seiya here and keep him as a new servant or something. Until he gets his memory back, because right now it will be hard for you to take him back."

"What if the people find him?" Yumeko asked.

"Yes, what if the Prince's people come and realize that he is here?" Iris asked worried.

"You know there is one thing very distinguishing about him," Rei said pointedly looking at his hair, "We can do things to him, change him and all."

"What?" Seiya asked as the three girls' heads turned toward him. Their eyes narrowed at him, "What are you going to do to me?"

* * *

"His foolishness got him," Yaten said. He was sprawled on a couch in his room, "We have to find someone to take up his job." He felt remorse for Seiya but he also had to be practical.

"There are not a lot of people who can take up the job of delivering weapons across the planet. Seiya and Yumeko were good fighters as well," Taiki said narrowing his indigo eyes toward something outside the window he was looking at, "It's hard getting a replacement. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"There is the 19-year-old that I have," Yaten said, "She is good at handling horses, very bossy, enthusiastic, plus she hung out with Yumeko a lot. I know she knows how to use a gun properly. The girl is reckless, that is all. She needs someone smart to keep her out of danger."

"Someone smart, huh?" Taiki asked, "I believe I can also provide a girl of nineteen, very smart. She can even outsmart me when she wants to. Recently her actions have been making me think of moving her out of my household. This is the perfect opportunity. I know she can fight good if she learns."

"Who is smarter than you, Taiki?" Yaten chuckled. In all his years of living and being trained with Taiki, he believed that there was no other smarter. Kakyuu had chosen Taiki to command the militia for a reason after all. His brains could think of strategies too complicated for Yaten to comprehend but then he'd explain and everything would work out fine.

"Her name is Mizuno Ami," Taiki replied, "A fine girl she is."

"Hmmm," Yaten replied, "ok, then I will call the girl and then you can take her with you to meet Mizuno." Yaten rang for a servant. When one arrived, he ordered, "Call Aino Minako. Tell her to pack up all her stuff and that it is my command that she is going to go on a little trip." The servant bowed and left to carry out the command.

* * *

Makoto looked at the cook.

"Stir it up, come on, you need more power than that!" she commanded the cook, who was stirring an orange liquid.

"Ma'am, I think we are putting too much stirring in here," he said to her.

"No, it's what it needs!" she told him sternly, "It looks like water for heaven's sake! Stir it up more! It needs to be thick!"

"Mako!" a voice came. Makoto looked up to see Nephrite. Dodging a whole bunch of cooks, who were very busy to get a banquet underway, she went to him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Is the package ready?" he asked.

"No, I haven't had time to wrap it up completely," she told him.

"You better do that then, love," Nephrite told her, "Jadeite will be leaving soon with the cargo."

"I can't," she said, "I have to keep watch over the food, because of the party tonight. Why don't you go and wrap it up? I think you can handle it." He raised an eyebrow at her, and then nodded. Leaving the kitchen, he walked toward the room Usagi was in. Makoto watched him go, and then sighed.

Their plan was to smuggle Usagi out along with Jadeite then make it sound like she had disappeared hours ago then she really had and had told Makoto that she was sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed. This would cover up why no one had known that she was missing. Makoto just hoped that everything would go fine.

* * *

"I am sure I would object to this even if I had my memory!" Seiya yelped, "I don't want you three to take advantage of me like this! And then they say that men take advantage! This is absurd!"

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, "It's only hair! It would grow back!"

"I don't know how long it had taken me to grow it," Seiya started, "but I don't want it cut! No, please! There has to be another way!"

"Listen there is no other way!" Iris told him as she searched for scissors. Yumeko stood in front of him, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"It's all you fault!" Seiya said, "Why did you have to show up? Everything was fine before you did!"

"Shut your fucking mouth up and sit still, or else I will make you sit still!" she snapped.

"Your foot is getting really annoying, you know?" Seiya started, riling her up on purpose, "Could you just stop tapping it like that! This is getting me…" he couldn't finish his sentence though. Rei and Iris stared frozen in their places. Yumeko's gun was halfway down his throat.

"Let me reteach you something about myself," she said to him, her face right next to his, "I can be very reckless and I don't hesitate to use a gun. You are not important to me, and if you don't shut up the old fashioned way, by shutting your mouth up, I will use other ways to shut you up, understand?" Seiya, whose eyes were big wide circles, nodded. She took the gun out of his mouth then looked at Iris.

"What are you just standing there for!" she snapped, "Look for the damn scissors!" Iris suddenly started to search again.

"You are the Angel of Nightmare, aren't you?" Rei whispered. Iris's head shot up and Yumeko looked up. She suddenly scrunched up the napkin in her hand, which she was using to wipe off her gun with.

"Angel of nightmare?" Seiya suddenly said slowly, "What the hell is…" he trailed off as he noticed Yumeko's eyes on him, glaring like a viper ready to strike. She didn't answer Rei, which was an answer enough for Rei and Iris. Iris resumed her search for the scissors and Rei sat there quietly, wondering what would happen next in this extraordinary day.

* * *

"No!" Minako objected, "I am not going! This is my home!"

"You will defy me?" Yaten raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't care!" Minako said, "This is my home! I grew up here and I am not leaving!"

"You are a servant of the princess," Taiki said slowly, "Your service is needed. If you refuse, we will be led to believe that you are a traitor."

"Taiki, don't be so harsh on her…" Yaten started when he saw Minako's eyes widen up, but Taiki raised a hand to make Yaten quiet.

"It's because of your softness that she is acting this way," Taiki told him then he looked at Minako, "You must do as we say. The choice is yours. Either you come, or you become a traitor. It's not so bad, you will have company." Minako felt tears fill her eyes. This was not happening. If she just departed like this, she would not be able to see Kunzite. This was not the life she wanted but what choice did she have?

"Fine," she told him, "I shall go, but I shall loathe it."

"You are free to love and hate as you please," Taiki told her grinning, "As long as you obey." Yaten just sighed. Sometimes Taiki was just a bit too harsh. They planned on departing the next morning.

* * *

Usagi stared outside. The sun was setting. She couldn't believe how fast the time had passed when she had wanted it to stop. She had to choose one or the other. She didn't know which one though. She clenched her fists and then sighed.

Nephrite knocked on Usagi's bedroom door. There came no answer. He waited for five minutes, but still no answer. He then pushed the door open to find an empty room. He thought that maybe she was in the bathroom, but he found no one there either. Suddenly he wondered if she really had run away.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting on a desk reading over some papers when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and then called a harsh "Come in!" A servant entered.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Sire," the servant bowed, "A girl told me to bring her to you."

"And you brought her?" Mamoru snapped, "I don't have time for this idioticness…" he trailed off as he saw Usagi walk in behind the servant. Suddenly he shooed the servant away and looked at her, wondering what had made her come.

"Well, I didn't know you were eager to see me," he said slyly, "Come sit." He motioned to the chair near him. She hesitantly came closer. Seeing him made her scared, but she knew she had to do this. Slowly she sat down.

"Well?" he asked her.

"I…" she lost her voice suddenly. Her hands were sweaty and cold, and she was rubbing them together. Her shoulders shook. Mamoru noticed this immediately and got up and walked toward her, only making her more nervous. He leaned down and brushed his fingers across her cheeks.

"It's ok," he said, "Tell me what you came to say." Usagi looked into his cool blue eyes. His voice was soft, the softest she had heard from him so far. He was so close to her that she felt like exploding into bits and pieces. Suddenly his mouth descended on hers. She didn't push him away, but didn't urge him on either. He pulled away.

"Come on," he said, "I won't hurt you."

"I…" she found her voice again, because she knew she had to do this, if she wanted to live the rest of her life in any kind of happiness, "I have decided to…marry you." There she had said it. If a viper could smile, its smile would have matched Mamoru's.

* * *

**A/N** Whew! Ok then, everyone, leave me tons of revus, k? I love revus! I live to see revus! -- I think I am getting bit too hyper about my story here now. R/R guys! 


	7. Princess Serenity Is Born

**A/N** Could it be possible for one to be in love with her own story? I am suffering from that problem these days! I have come to love this story so much. Hard to believe that it actually came out of my head! Anyway! Thanx all of you for the revus! Oh I know I have been really bad with Usagi, making her marry the idiot, but hey! It adds to my story's already out-of-control craziness! Anyway! I know! I feel sad about Seiya's hair too, but gee, I haven't tortured him much, so his hair was the first thing that came in my mind and all. But I am going to give him a fast-hair-growing factor. I have one of those. My hair grows awfully fast! Why just, 4 months ago I cut it short and now it's long again. Anyway! So his hair will grow fast, not to worry all Seiya lovers. That's bout it! I need to start typing and stop babbling! Have fun! Love u all for the lovely revus u left me! And R/R plz!

**Note: Any character that isn't from Sailor Moon belongs solely to me**

* * *

Ami was walking down the hallway. The whole house was rushing around. There was going to be a small party as soon as Taiki came back and she was the organizer. She walked down with three different people at her sides. She gave them short and specific instructions then ran down to the main banquet hall. The cleaning was going pretty well.

"Sonoko!" she called the red-haired girl. The girl looked back from the ladder she was standing on.

"Hi Ami-chan!" she waved the wet cloth in her hand, which she was using to wipe the frame of the portrait hanging on the wall.

"How long till you are done here?" Ami asked.

"A little while!" Sonoko called. There were about eight other people in the hall, two of which were cleaning the giant chandelier. Three were busy cleaning over and under the big rectangular glass table. Others were busily wiping the stained windows.

"After you are done, go out to the garden!" Ami called, "Help is needed out there too." The girl nodded and Ami dashed out toward the gate. The preparations there were going fast too, to welcome the guests and to welcome Taiki. She sighed. Suddenly the arrival bell rang. She ran up toward the opening gates.

"Who is it?" she called up to the man who had rung the bell as many maids and servants ran out round to greet the party coming in.

"It's the sire, ma'am!" The man called. Ami sighed, relieved. She had wanted to have Taiki at the mansion before any of the guests arrived. She then ran back up to the top of the mansion and to her chamber to change into an appropriate gown.

* * *

Taiki sent Minako toward a room as soon as they arrived. He told her to change into a formal gown because there was going to be a small party tonight. She sighed heavily as a tired maid showed her to a small comfortable room. She opened her bags and took out a beautiful golden evening gown. It was a faded golden color, so it didn't look too flashy, but just appropriate. She now had no means to contact Kunzite, which bothered her a lot. He will look for her, and she was scared that he might get in danger by doing that.

She slipped into the bathtub because she wanted to get rid of all her tiredness and the grime of the journey before the banquet. Even though the distance hadn't been much, Taiki had hurried the journey in order to arrive in time.

* * *

Yumeko sat on the bed along with a very grumpy Seiya. She was waiting for Rei to bring her stuff. Seiya, she could tell, wanted to explode at someone, but wasn't saying a word. After effects of her gun play with him earlier, probably. Iris had also left the room to grab a few things. It was very late in the night and Yumeko was planning to leave. She couldn't believe that they had figured out who she was. Anyhow they posed no danger, and if they did, she would take care of them eventually. She was hoping that the fact that Iris was originally from Kinmoku would make them keep the secrets that have been revealed to them in the past two days and keep Seiya safe. Rei suddenly entered the room. She dropped a sack toward Yumeko, which was filled with Yumeko's clothes, the one she had stashed in the barn, and other useful things. Yumeko got up and went to change out of the old maid clothes. When she came out Iris was there. She handed Yumeko another small bag.

"What is in here?" Yumeko asked.

"A map." Iris replied, "And a dagger, and some bullets for your gun." Yumeko nodded and tightened her grip on the bag.

"Are you going to come back for me?" suddenly she heard Seiya ask. He was looking away from her, at something on the wooden door.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice low, "ever since I woke up, everything has been bizarre. I don't know who I am, where I am from and I don't even know whom to trust. I don't even know if any of you are actually my friends. It scares me."

"I will come back." Yumeko replied, "I have grown up with you Seiya. Even if it weren't my job to take care of you, I still would have. I will be back." With that she started to walk out.

"Wait!" Rei called, "How are you going to go back?"

"I know some smugglers that might be able to take me," Yumeko said pulling a cloak over herself, "I will be fine." She left, closing the door behind her. It was late so most of the servants were asleep. She knew she wouldn't have problems leaving.

Seiya sat on the bed. Across the room he could see his reflection in the mirror. His hair had been cut short, but it wasn't close cropped. Strands of hair now covered his neck and his cheeks. His bangs were already long enough to match the new style. He sighed and hoped that it would grow back soon.

"I should be going." Rei said, "The gate holder at the temple must be wondering where I am. I often spend the night here, but I should go back today in case it might draw attention."

"Ok, then, good night," Iris said. Then, after Rei left, she sat down on the bed next to Seiya and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," she told him, "the war is doing something bad to us all. Bu it will be over soon, hopefully, and then you can go back."

"You don't understand," Seiya said, "to have no memory of who you are. It is just frustrating." He clenched his fists. "It's killing me."

* * *

"You couldn't find her?" Makoto asked, astonished, "But she was there! She should be there!"

"She wasn't there." Nephrite said slowly, "And even if we find her now, it will be too late, because Jadeite has already left. He had to."

"I feel so sorry for the poor girl!" Makoto said, "She is so young! Almost three years younger than me. She shouldn't be out there all alone."

"You are right," Nephrite said, putting a hand on her shoulder. A very young girl was listening closely.

"Ma'am?" she came up to Makoto and started.

"Yes?" Makoto looked at the girl surprised.

"The girl you talk about," she started, "Me mum was to help a girl, today, to dress for the banquet. Me mum say that the girl is a commoner, because her hair and all is filthy. The girl, she has long blond hair and blue eyes I think."

"Oh, that is her." Makoto whispered.

"Go now, girl," Nephrite shooed the little girl away.

"Why is she coming down to the banquet?" Makoto wondered.

"I honestly don't know." Nephrite replied, "but I will find out."

* * *

Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. The woman that stared back at her was not her. It was a woman of utter beauty and sophistication. The beautiful white dress with spaghetti straps that clung to her curves was made of the finest material. The gold thread woven into the dress was beautiful, and the delicate jewelry put on her was amazing, matching the golden thread. The folds of her dress rustled as she turned around to look at herself. Her face was pale from long hours of crying. But her hair was put into the buns that she put it into usually. Only this time the buns were adorned with golden clips. There was a delicate tiara on her head as well. She was sure the Prince had told her that he was going to announce their engagement tonight. She was scared of what might become of her, because she was a toy, and toys always were thrown away at one point.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Taiki said as he kissed Ami's gloved hand. She blushed and mumbled some kind of thanks. He could be charming when he wanted to be, she knew.

"I see you took care of the preparations well," he remarked looking around, "I knew I could count on you. Anyway I want you to meet someone." He moved away and nodded toward a blond girl with him. She was wearing a fine faded golden dress and her hair was put up in a red bow. She plucked nervously at her elbow-length white gloves as she looked at Ami nervously.

"Mizuno Ami," Ami said extending her hand toward the girl.

"Aino Minako," Minako put her hand into the firm grasp of Ami's hand. Ami smiled at the nervous girl and she smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Taiki said, "I have guests to attend to." Ami gave Taiki a confused look but he ignored it and marched on. She sighed and turned toward Minako.

"So, Aino-san, where are you from?"

"I am from Saleno Falls, from General Yaten's mansion." Minako replied, still plucking at her gloves.

"Oh, that is far away. How old are you?" Ami asked.

"I am 19." Minako replied.

"Oh, me too." Ami smiled, "I never really have known anyone of my age to be with except for this 10 year old girl that works around. I hope we get along well."

"I did not want to come," Minako whispered looking away.

"Oh?" Ami asked, wonderment in her eyes, "Then why did you come?"

"I was forced to," Minako said then she shot a venomous glare toward Taiki, "By General Taiki."

"You don't like him much." Ami said.

"You bet I don't." Minako said, "He blackmailed me to bring me here, that…" she suddenly shut her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening at her own bluntness.

"Well," Ami chuckled, "I am glad we both have at least one thing in common." Minako then smiled glad to have a friend.

* * *

Nephrite had changed into a formal blue tuxedo and now was leaving his room when he saw Jadeite standing in an almost same tuxedo talking to Makoto.

"Hey!" he called lightly walking toward them.

"Oh, you look so nice!" Makoto exclaimed and rushed into his arms.

"Thanks," he was irritated when he saw Jadeite laughing silently.

"I just want you to know, that after the banquet I might not be able to see you before you leave, so I am saying goodbye now." She looked up at him and explained. He smiled at her tenderly. Jadeite made smacking noises at him and Makoto turned around and faced him.

"Hey!" Makoto said, "Watch it! You are going to be living on my food now, so there might occur some accidents you know."

"Ok, ok." Jadeite said, laughing and walking away, "I'll leave you two alone."

"We'll see how you feel after you fall in love!" Makoto called after him.

"God forbid!" he called back, "I try to stay away from that disease." he said with a mock shudder and left them by themselves. He walked down toward the banquet. Entering the familiar ballroom, he looked around and saw that the Prince had not arrived yet. He slowly walked toward the drinks and poured himself some wine.

"Commander Jadeite!" he turned toward the voice.

"Oh, hello," he smiled at the young blond girl standing in from of him.

"Well, where have you been all this time?" she asked with a pout, swishing her golden hair to one side, her green eyes full of disappointment.

"I had work." He told her.

"And your work was so important that you forgot your sister!" she snapped, "You couldn't even write once, could you?"

"Kura." He smiled at her, "I can never forget you. I was just very busy."

"Ok, then, big brother," she told him, "But you owe me a hug, ok?"

"Sure," Jadeite chuckled, "I will give you one right now."

"No!" she said, hushed up, "you are going to embarrass me!" she said pointedly looking toward a group of guys. Jadeite chuckled again. Suddenly the Prince came in. People quieted down as they saw him and bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he started, and then he signaled toward someone and Jadeite saw a girl in a beautiful girl in a white gown come in. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had kidnapped.

"I would like to make a special announcement," Mamoru continued putting an arm around Usagi's shoulder, "Tonight I am going to announce my engagement with this beautiful girl. She is a Princess from a distant planet, and some of my men brought her here. May I present to you Princess Serenity." Jadeite stared at the Prince openmouthed and so did a lot of people. He almost dropped his glass. First everyone was quite then suddenly all voices erupted together, each saying a different thing, some congratulating and some wondering. One voice attracted Jadeite. He looked back and met Nephrite's eyes. He was as shocked as Jadeite was.

"Isn't this great?" Kura said excitedly, "The Princess is so beautiful!" Jadeite could only stare.

* * *

Yumeko: Ok, there! Me done! Whew! Anyway! Ya! R/R all and I love all of you for the revus you left me. You make my heart swell! -- But still, this chap seemed boring. There were no surprises. Ya. Anyway! R/R and tell me if I am right. 


	8. In Love And War

**A/N** Hi! I know you guys have been really confused about what exactly I am doing here. Well I just want you to know that this is a Seiya/Usagi fiction; so don't worry in case you are wondering. I am just trying out different possibilities here, but no matter what it will be a Seiya/Usagi fiction, ok? Ya! Ok then enjoy!

* * *

Ami stared open-mouthed at Taiki. She couldn't believe her ears. Minako stood along with her quietly. Obviously she had known that this was coming.

"You will be given proper training for it, so you don't need to worry," Taiki told her.

"But what about my studies!" Ami sputtered, "You know I want to become a doctor. This will really clash with my studies."

"Each one of us is giving something up for the war," Taiki told her, "For now you will have to give up your studies."

"You can't do this!" Ami whispered shocked.

"Oh, can't I?" Taiki asked grinning.

"You are so cold," she told him, "and unfair."

"That I am," he said, "I will not deny it. But you should know that everything is fair in love and war and this is war."

"I…" she clenched her fists "I hate you right now!" she said and ran away. Minako gave Taiki a cold stare and ran after Ami. Taiki shrugged.

"They will have to bear with it," he said to himself sighing, "Or else we will be lost." She knew nothing of unfairness, he thought, unfairness is loving someone who hates you back.

* * *

Ami sobbed as she ran. She ran down to the prisoner room. She was so consumed in her crying that she did not hear Minako running behind her. As soon as Ami opened the prisoner room, Minako stopped and watched quietly. Ami walked in. Zoicite looked up, but his smile faded away as he saw her tears. She bent down and released his hands as she usually did.

"What's amiss?" he asked taking her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt.

"I have to leave," she told him, "He is sending me away."

"Who?" Zoicite asked, "Who is sending you away?"

"The general." Ami explained, "they need me out in the battle ground. I don't want to go!" she sobbed further.

"Hush," he whispered running his finger along her lower lip. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Ami savored the feel of his lips against hers. She tried to etch it into her memory. He pulled away then kissed her tears away, only to have them be replaced by more tears.

"It's ok," he told her, "No matter where you will be, you will always be in my heart. I will always be thinking of you." She nodded, but she couldn't stop her tears. Suddenly she heard the creaking of the door. She turned around and saw Minako standing there, wide-eyed.

* * *

Princess Kakyuu stared out of her window. The weather was dull, matching her mood. She was hoping to hear of Seiya soon. She hoped that he did not meet any harm. Some times she wondered if she loved him, but then she wasn't so sure.

"Your highness?" she heard a messenger.

"Yes" she turned around.

"General Yaten and Tenshino-san have come to report in," he told her.

"Send them in." the servant nodded and left. Kakyuu nervously played with a bracelet on her wrist. They were going to tell him of Seiya, she knew. But she had butterflies in her stomach. Instinctively she knew something had gone wrong, but she was trying to deny it. Yumeko and Yaten entered.

"I am glad you came back safely," Kakyuu told Yumeko and the girl nodded. She was such a serious person. Kakyuu never felt close to her, even though Yumeko was only a year older than her.

"Princess, we bring good news, but there is a draw back." Yaten said. Kakyuu nodded, fearing what she was going to hear.

"I found Seiya," Yumeko told her, "He is safe. He was found by his cousin on earth, Iris."

"That is good," Kakyuu breathed.

"The problem is." Yumeko said, "He has lost his memory." Kakyuu suddenly grabbed the chair arm next to her. She swayed and Yaten suddenly moved up to catch her, but she stopped him. She felt dizziness in her head. Losing memory was just like losing Seiya. She finally took a deep breath.

"So?" she asked, "What did you do about it?"

"We disguised him and for the mean time I left him on earth." Yumeko replied, "His cousin promised to protect him. The Prince's men think he is dead and we would like to keep it that way." Kakyuu nodded and dismissed them. Yumeko left with Yaten to go back home. She was worried like mad but didn't want to show it.

"A letter came for you," Yaten said.

"From who?" Yumeko asked, she knew Yaten would have read it.

"Sora." Yaten replied, "She wants to see you."

"I will go later." Yumeko said and Yaten nodded.

* * *

Usagi stood next to the Prince, arm in arm. All the generals and commanders and important ladies were inspecting her as if she was on display. The Prince was not very comforting either. He did not seem to realize that she was uncomfortable. He was giving answers to all the questions, a tale he made up, of her being a princess of a planet which was recently destroyed and how she was brought here so she can be safe. A familiar looking man came up. She recognized as the man who Makoto had called Jadeite. It was because of him she was here.

"Princess." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"You do know I hold you accountable," she said coldly but softly.

"I am aware," he said, "You are not the only one, many others do as well."

"Look at him," she said looking toward the prince, who was talking to some ambassador from Mars.

"I see only my Prince," Jadeite replied, "The Prince that I have grown up with, the man I have pledged to protect."

"I see a cold hearted man who is taking advantage of me," she said in a hushed whisper, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry," Jadeite told her.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, "What do I have to be happy about?"

"I promise to protect you," Jadeite said taking her hand and bowing once more, "It was my fault so now I promise no harm to you."

"Seiya…" she whispered and he looked up at her.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her voice low.

"Wherever he is, he is dead." Jadeite told her, "You need not worry for him."

"I hate you," she slipped her hand out of his, "I could have loved him. You took him away from me. You are as bad as your Prince." She said and walked toward Mamoru, slipping her arm into his. He looked at her surprised, but then smiled. Jadeite looked toward the shaken girl. Why couldn't his Prince see how scared she was?

"Hey," He turned around to see Nephrite.

"She hates me." Jadeite sighed, "She blames me for everything."

"That was expected." Nephrite replied, "So what can we do now?"

"We have one month before the wedding," Jadeite said, "She doesn't even want to talk to me. I don't know what will happen now."

"You will have to take care of her and of Makoto," Nephrite said, "Since I am going to the South battle."

"I promised her I will take care of her and that's what I will do." Jadeite nodded determined.

* * *

Ami stared at Minako standing there. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could she have been so careless? Now she will be a traitor and she didn't even know what they will do Zoicite. Minako looked closely at the man then she walked closer and sat down beside Ami.

"You are General Zoicite, aren't you?" she asked and Zoicite nodded. She smiled a sad smile.

"Isn't it funny?" she looked at Ami, "We have one more thing in common now." Ami just stared at her in shock. She sighed.

"I know General Kunzite," she told Zoicite slowly, quietly, "He has been worried about you."

"How?" Zoicite asked. Ami still kept staring, not understanding for once.

"He comes to see me sometimes. We met on Earth very long time ago, and stayed in contact, and then the war started," Minako said slowly, "I…I've loved him since I met him...I still do." Ami suddenly realized what she meant.

"We have to work together now," she put her hand on Minako's shoulder, "We have to also keep each other's secrets. We have a long way to go…Minako-chan."

"Yes, Ami-chan," Minako flashed her a quick smile, but then it faded, "It hurts me to think that they still trust me after I commit treason."

"Treason?" Zoicite spoke up, understanding her, "What treason? If you call love treason, then I pity you. Love is never treason it's a way of life. Love is life and life is love, or else nothing matters."

"But sometimes…" Minako said slowly.

"It's just like Taiki-san said." Ami cut her off, "All is fair in love and war. That was for war, this is for love. Don't worry Minako-chan, I promise things will be ok one day."

"I just hope he is ok," Minako said, sighing with longing.

* * *

"SHOOT!" Yumeko yelled and Ami fired. Her rapid firing got most of the targets.

"No!" Yumeko told her, "I don't want you to fire rapidly! Each time you fire, you waste a bullet if you miss. You don't fire unless you know you will hit target! Now again!" Minako propped up the bottles again. Ami took aim, her mind working faster than it ever had.

"SHOOT!" She shot and hit a bottle. Aim, shoot, aim, shoot, aim, shoot. The chant became endless as she hit one bottle after another. Finally she got them all and she breathed hard as the echo of the gun faded away.

"Ami-chan!" Minako cried and jumped. She ran to Ami and hugged her, "You did it!"

"Thanks," Ami said shaken up.

"Well," Yumeko came up, "Now it's time to teach both of you how to use a machine gun."

"Machine guns?" Minako and Ami both repeated awed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Rei said. Seiya looked up at her as she showed Iris the packet she was holding.

"What is it?" Iris asked getting up from picking the flowers that she was picking. Seiya sat and watched the sunset in the garden. He had come to love the garden so much.

"It's an invitation!" Rei said, "To the Prince's wedding!"

"What?" Iris asked bewildered, "Who is he getting married to?"

"Someone called Princess Serenity." Rei showed her a picture of Mamoru and Usagi that was enclosed.

"She is so pretty!" Iris gasped.

"I know!" Rei said, "On top of that she is so graceful and sophisticated. There are rumors that she is a mere commoner."

"No!" Iris said, "Why would the Prince want to marry a commoner?"

"I don't know." Rei shrugged. They put the picture back and looked at Seiya. He had become so quiet.

"Seiya?" Iris asked, "Do you want to see?" He shook his head no.

"Ok then," Iris said, "I am leaving it here just in case you want to see it." She left the invitation beside Seiya on the bench. Then she walked inside with Rei, worried about Seiya. Seiya glanced at the packet on the bench and saw the picture and suddenly a shock went through him. The girl…

"She looks so familiar!" he whispered as he picked up the picture, "Who are you?" he racked his mind but could find nothing more. He ran his finger over the face of the girl. Then suddenly a memory came to him, like a trip to the past.

"Iris-chan!" he got up and called, "Hino-san!" he ran inside to find them. They were walking down the hallway.

"Wait!" he called. They turned around to face him.

"I know this girl!" he said out of breath from running and excitement, "I know her!" he said showing them the picture.

* * *

**A/N** Yay! Some of my favorite parts are coming! Whew! Glad I typed it up! I had a lot of time anyway! Thanx for all the revus! R/R plz! Love ya! Ja! 


	9. Accomplished Traders all the way

**A/N** Well I am home and I don't have much to do so I might as well do this, but final exams are coming up and that is what getting me slowed down. Anyway here is the next chap. Thanx a ton for all the revus! R/R and enjoy!

* * *

Iris stared at the panting Seiya.

"What do you mean you know her?"

"She was with me," Seiya said, "She was there. When…"

"When what?" Rei asked.

"I don't know when!" Seiya said, "But there was a lot of dancing and a lot of noise and we were hiding alone in a forest and then I don't know what!"

"That really helps!" Rei said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Iris said, "That girl, Koroko said that Seiya was lost during a festival. Maybe it's the festival he is remembering."

"Could be, but what was the Prince's future wife doing at a peasant festival?" Rei asked.

"Maybe the rumors are true," Iris aid, "Maybe she is a peasant."

"Maybe at the party that the Prince is throwing, maybe we can talk to her somehow," Rei suggested.

"If you are going, I want to go with you." Seiya said.

"But the Prince's men…" Rei started, baffled.

"I am going." He said stubbornly, his jaw set, and Iris sighed.

"In losing your memory, I wish you had lost your stubbornness too," she said defeated and Seiya grinned.

"But we can't let him!" Rei told Iris, "You can't just let him!"

"Rei," Iris sighed, "Don't ever say you won't let him, he'll do it anyway. I know him well." She said, rolling her eyes remembering stories of their childhood and how Seiya always did what he wanted to do.

Rei just stared baffled.

* * *

"Ok are you two ready?" Yumeko asked, "Do you think you can really do this?"

"I hope so." Ami said. Minako took a deep breath.

"Then I will leave you," Yumeko told tem, "My job was to only teach you how to use weapons and all. The men who worked for Seiya will work for you now. But just because they are told to listen to you, they will not give you respect as well. That you have to earn."

"Will you come back?" Minako wondered.

"Why would I come back?" Yumeko asked.

"Well, to make sure we are doing ok." Ami suggested.

"You are on your own now," Yumeko laughed, "I have many more important things to do, you know." Then she just left them standing there in the tent. Outside neighing of horses could be heard and the laughter of men.

"Ready to face them?" Minako asked.

"I have heard that many of them are older than us." Ami informed.

"Let's try to stay positive," Minako said and they both walked out of the tent. The men who were laughing nudged each other and stood up.

"Ok!" Ami called, "My name is Mizuno Ami and this is Aino Minako…" a whistle sounded from the back.

"We know you think we are too young, but we expect you to listen to us." Minako continued eyeing the men nervously. Someone whispered something and laughter ran through. Ami cleared her throat. Minako sighed exasperatedly. She turned around and walked into the tent. Ami stared after her surprised. When she returned she had one gun and a machine gun in her hand. She handed the machine gun to Ami. Silence hung in the air.

"Ok," she said in a sharp ringing voice as Ami put the machine gun around her shoulders, "These are weapons that can kill. Here is a reason you listen to us: We can use them as well as you can and we won't hesitate to use them on to use them on _you _if you don't listen. We weren't handpicked by the two generals for nothing, and don't you all forget it just because we're young girls. Did I make myself clear?" Ami stared admirably at Minako as the men stared at her eyes wide. Hoots of cheers suddenly erupted.

"You make yourself very clear madam," one man, older than the others said, "We will listen." Minako smiled and Ami grinned as well.

"Then it's off to our first trade." Ami said and Minako nodded.

* * *

"The banquet was great, don't you think?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"It was ok." She replied.

"Fabulous," Mamoru said, "You made the right choice to marry me." He said grinning without warmth.

"I _had_ no choice." Usagi told him, "Now if you will please excuse me, I will be returning to my chambers." Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

"Why so soon?" he asked, "Stay for a while." She gave him a cold stare then freed her hand.

"I agreed to marry you," Usagi said, "In return I ask you to be patient."

"Fair enough." He said, shrugging, and she left. There was a servant outside ready to show her to her new chambers. She followed quietly and then entered her new room. The whole room was engulfed in white, from the canvas curtains around the bed to the throw pillows on the soft couch. The chamber was divided into three parts. One was a bathroom giant enough to house a family of eight peasants. The other two were a living room and a bedroom. The living room contained a balcony facing the royal gardens and the bedroom had stained glass windows. Usagi loved her new room, or the new prison as she called it. There was a knock.

"Come in!" she called and Makoto hesitantly entered.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi said and ran and hugged the cook. Makoto was surprised at the nickname as well as the hug.

"I am so glad to see someone friendly!" Usagi said, "I hate him so much but he gave me no choice and I had to say yes to him."

"But Princess…"

"I am no princess!" Usagi interrupted, "I am just Usagi, ok?"

"Ok, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "but I was just telling you that we were going to smuggle you out today, before the banquet."

"You were?" Usagi asked tears forming, "Oh, but what a life it would have been. Hiding away and never be free."

"You'd be free of him," Makoto told her.

"What is done cannot be undone." Usagi said, "But I want to leave all the same. I just thought that if I were exposed to the world, maybe someone I know would come and try to help me. Maybe but I am not sure."

"Maybe," Makoto said, "maybe if you reveal the harsh side of the Prince to the world, then maybe someone may help you."

"Maybe, Mako-chan, but I have a feeling that someone will come for me," Usagi said stubbornly, "I just know it!"

* * *

"So when did you become a gypsy?" Yumeko asked Sora. She was wearing big dangling earrings and a huge golden necklace that matched the earrings. She also had a bracelet on her upper arm.

"Oh, a friend of mine is a gypsy, so she lend me some of her jewelry." Sora shrugged, "Anyway next time you go to earth, I am coming along, ok?"

"But why?" Yumeko asked.

"I am going to stay there with Seiya next time," she replied, "Yaten's orders."

"He doesn't trust me to keep him safe?" Yumeko wondered.

"No," Sora replied, "He just wants Seiya to be safe so he wants me to permenantly stay there…well until Seiya returns, that is."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Yumeko shrugged.

* * *

"Well they double crossed us." Jaro said slowly to the girls.

"Jaro-san…" Minako shook her head fervently at the oldest men from the group, "Why did they do it? Did they always do it?"

"Well, for one you two are new," He said. Minako looked at Ami who was swirling a pen in her hand and watching a map closely, "Another because you two are girls and young."

"What does us being girls have to do with it?" Minako asked annoyed. Peals of laughter came from men from outside the tent. Ami was frustrated. The weapon smugglers from earth had double-crossed them, taking the weapons and the money with them. Now they were camping in a clearing, trying to figure out how to get back.

"They are from earth," Jaro replied leaning back on a backpack, "Earthlings don't honor women as we do."

"I don't believe this!" Minako said frustrated.

"Jaro-san?" Ami started, "I want you get our horses ready. Take three of your most able men and give them handguns. Then take ten machine guns and twenty handguns from base and arm men with them as well. Get four most able horses ready and then prepare the rest of thirty men to walk. We are going to get our weapons and show those men what we are made of."

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Rei asked Seiya. He stared at himself in the mirror. His short hair was put up in a small high ponytail. He was changed into a black tuxedo and had a make up scar across his cheek to make his face less recognizable. Also Rei had creatively added layers of color into his hair, dark blue highlights that went with his natural dark color. He felt like he was looking at someone different.

"Now you are my nut case cousin." Rei said winking at him.

"Thanks, I think," Seiya said admiring himself.

"Well, now we all ready so we can hustle and go!" Iris said sticking her head in, "Whoa! Seiya all the girls will be sticking to you tonight!" Seiya grinned and walked toward the door with Rei to go to the party.

* * *

Jadeite surveyed the faces of the guests. Makoto stood at his elbow in a dark green strapless dress. Her hair was put up into a bun at the bottom of her neck and she had long see through gloves on her hands.

"I wish Nephrite was here." Makoto sighed. She looked over to see Usagi in a lavender dress with straps crossing over on her neck. The slit at the bottom showed off her slim legs. The tiara on her head glimmered between her two buns. Mamoru stood next to Usagi in a dark blue tuxedo. His white-gloved hand had hold of Usagi's small hand. Usagi looked like a nervous rabbit but Mamoru paid no attention. Makoto saw the diamond ring on Usagi's left hand glitter. She looked trapped in the ring.

"Whoa!" Jadeite distracted her, "look at the sexy beauty over there." Makoto looked over to see a girl with long dark hair in a red backless dress walk in. She was holding onto the arm of a weird looking guy. Next to them was a girl with short blond hair in a light, almost white, blue spaghetti strap dress.

"That man seems familiar." Jadeite said, "Come on!" he grabbed onto Makoto hand and pulled her over to them.

"Welcome ladies," he said bowing to them, "I am General Jadeite, Commander of the Far Eastern division, pleasure to meet you." He kissed Iris's hand first and then Rei's, lingering on her hand a bit longer than he should have.

"Can't say the same about you, can we?" Rei said haughtily taking her hand out of his. He laughed.

"A lady of courage, I like that," he said.

"Not for long," she replied, "I am Hino Rei of the Hikawa Shrine."

"Kou Iris, from the Kou mansion." Iris said.

"Hino Kenshin, from Hikawa Shrine," Seiya said using the name they had planned to use.

"I am Kino Makoto, from the Rose Palace as I am the head cook," Makoto said smiling.

"Kuo?" Jadeite said slowly, "By any chance are you related Kuo Seiya, the General from Kinmoku?" Seiya tried to pretend he knew nothing of this.

"Yes," Iris said, "He is my first cousin."

"Was." Jadeite said coldly, "He was. He is dead." Iris's mouth hung open.

"Jadeite!" Makoto scolded him but he hushed her.

"It seems that no one told you, but Kuo Seiya is sadly so dead." He replied, "He was found sneaking into earth and I killed him with my own hands."

"I see," Rei said slowly, "Of course we don't want to miss the gory details, but maybe some other time, seeing that there are many people you should be attending to." Seiya stood quietly. This man had tried to kill him? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Of course," Jadeite gave her a pleasant smile then he turned around to leave, "Oh, and by the way nice scar. How did you come about it?" he suddenly turned toward Seiya.

"Oh this old thing?" Seiya grinned. He wasn't going to let a loser like this man unnerve him, a loser who claimed that the man who stood alive before him was dead, "My dainty cousin here has a knack for violence at times. It's no war thing, just a family feud that occurred awhile back." Rei grinned at Seiya's remark.

"Oh, Kenshin, not another one of your jokes about my temper," Rei said, but she wasn't irritated about it.

"I see," Jadeite raised his eyebrows at Rei, "The fiery beauty has a temper?"

"You should've known that first time you laid eyes on me." Rei remarked coolly. Makoto shook her head at the tension. Iris stared with raised eyebrows as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Makoto said, "Now we _must_ go…" she said emphasizing the word and pulled on Jadeite's arm, "We hope you enjoy!" And with one last look they walked away.

"That was…close." Iris whispered the last word out sighing.

"Yeah." Rei agreed. She looked over to Seiya but he was too busy looking at the woman next to the Prince.

"Do you really know her?" Rei asked.

"If only I can get a moment alone with her," Seiya said nodding.

"The dance," Iris suggested, "Many people will ask the Princess to dance with them. You can ask her as well."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Seiya nodded still looking at the girl.

"Se…Kenshin?" Rei started.

"What?"

"Don't trust her if she can't protect your secret. No matter what don't put yourself in danger."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ami said dropping down from behind Minako on the horse into the bushes. Minako gulped and nodded nervously. Then her and three men trotted toward a group of men sitting around and playing poker in a camp.

Minako rushed on forward. Before the horse even stopped she jumped off and grabbed the collar of one of the men. He was surprised so he couldn't respond. She stuck her gun on his temple. All the rest of the man snapped out guns and pointed at her and her men.

"You double-crosser!" she spat. The tension in her body was increasing. I don't want to get shot, she pleaded in her head.

"Well, Aino-san, isn't it sad that it was so easy to double cross you," he replied grinning. His two front teeth were missing.

"And you are surrounded now," he said.

"My men can take yours." She said through gritted teeth.

"You blonds are all dumb!" he said and she winced at the discrimination, "Do you really think these are the only men I have? Look around." Minako looked around and to her surprise men popped up from everywhere in the camp. Some of the places she didn't even suspect them to be there. Now all she had to do was keep talking.

"I will get what I came to get. It was your fault to cheat in the first place."

"Well, well, now and won't it be sad if I had to kill you since you attacked my men for no good reason."

"I got a reason, cheater."

"You have no proof."

"I will make proof." She said, "You have our money and the weapons, enough proof I think."

"And who will believe you?" he asked, eyes sparking, "More importantly, how will you tell them after you are dead?" Minako clenched her jaw and tightened her grip, pressing her gun harder into his temple.

"If I die," she whispered very close to his face, "I swear to god I will take you with me." It seemed that the threat worked and his eyes widened.

"You are bluffing," he said, "Girls can never fire a gun without throwing themselves back ten feet."

"Well, I ain't no ordinary girl," she said, "Next time it would be wise that you don't judge things so fast."

"Minako-chan!" came Ami's voice, "It's done."

"What, you came to die too?" he sneered.

"Actually you invited your own death when you double crossed us." Ami said steadying her machine gun and pointing at him, "Look all around. Your men are surrounded." The man looked and saw Ami's men everywhere.

"Bitch!" he spat.

"Tut tut tut," Jaro said appearing next to Ami, "better listen to the ladies."

"Now our stuff." Minako grinned and he reluctantly said ok and got up. Minako followed with her three men with horses. Loading up the things on the horses Minako grinned at the man whose temple she still had a gun on.

"Next time you better not mess with us," she told him before they finally left.

"You both did a great job," Jaro told them back at the camp. They looked over to where the rest of the men were sitting roasting something on the fire.

"It was all Ami-chan's brains." Minako said.

"It wouldn't have been accomplished if you hadn't played the role of the crazy dumb blond," Jaro said chuckling, "You deserve the credit as well."

"Thanks," Minako told him. Ami walked out of her tent.

"Hey Ami-chan," Minako said.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Ami asked.

"Sure," together they walked away from the crowding men. They walked in silence and reached a river. Minako sat down on a log. Ami stood looking at the river.

"I miss Zoisite," Ami said softly, "I wonder if he thinks of me."

"I can bet you he does." Minako said, "I miss Kunzite too."

"So Zoisite never told me about the other generals," Ami said, "But you seem to know a lot."

"Yeah, back when the war was not so bad he used to talk to me about them," she said, "They grew up with each other you know. First there is Kunzite. He is the oldest. 24 years old to be exact. That sure is a lot older than me but then I am blinded by my love. Kunzite is Middle Eastern command officer. He is very serious about everything, even when he is with me."

"Really?" Ami asked wonderingly, "But you are so lively."

"Yeah, we re not much alike, but what can we do." Minako shrugged smiling, "Then there is the European division head, Zoisite. He is 23, and Kunzite said he is the most gentlemanly and patient."

"Yeah, that he is," Ami smiled.

"Then there is Nephrite, the North American command officer. He is 23 too and he is the most kind of all of them. I saw him once, but he was too far away from me. And last there is Jadeite, 22, the youngest. He is the commander of the Far Eastern division. He is the most blunt, but he is brave and is very honest. You know, honest and blunt, kind of makes sense."

"Wow," Ami breathed, "Tell me, do the four generals like the prince? I know Zoisite isn't much fond of him."

"Kunzite said that they pledged to protect him," Minako replied shrugging, "A promise, and the generals never break promises, according to Kunzite, so that's why I guess."

"Probably," Ami replied distantly. They sat quietly for a long time, each thinking about the man they loved.

"Wanna go back now?" Minako asked after a while.

"Sure." When they walked back into the camp, the men called them over.

"This here Ami-san is roasted rabbit." One of them said grinning, "Want to try some?"

"Uh…" Ami suddenly shook her head backing away.

"Hey get the brave one!" someone called. Minako got thumps and pats on her back and was pushed forward.

"You try it!" the man said. Minako didn't know what to do. She never had rabbit before since she tended to stay clear of meat mostly.

"Um," Minako smiled nervously, "I'll pass! My bravery ends here!" Ami and Minako grinned at each other as the men chattered aimlessly. It finally felt like they were a team.

* * *

Usagi sighed. She had danced with five different men beside the Prince. On the first dance the Prince and her opened and then the men wouldn't stop asking. She stood looking up at the chandelier and sighed.

"Your highness?" she looked ahead. A man with a high black ponytail and blue streaks was standing in front of her. The scar on his cheek bothered her very much. But his eyes were shining bright like stars. They seemed so familiar.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure," they bowed and curtsied at each other. Then the man took her in his arms and they started to dance.

"I am Hino Kenshin," he said slowly.

"Nice to meet you Hino-san." Usagi said absently.

"Won't you introduce yourself?" he asked and she focused her eyes at his intense blue orbs.

"I am, of course, Princess Serenity," she said.

"I am very sad about your planet," he said.

"Yes, it was tragic," she said not meeting his gaze.

"I wanted to ask you something Princess."

"Yes?" she looked up.

"It's a story, of a girl and a boy who met under the stars. But the boy lost the girl. Then he found her again, but she seems different. I need your advice. What would you do?"

"Did…" she asked with wide eyes, "Did they meet in noise and music? Were they too involved in the music that they did not see the danger coming?"

"You have heard the story?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Usagi," he slowly whispered, confused at how her name had sprung into his mind.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, "It's you, Seiya…" her breath stopped in her throat as Seiya's eyes twinkled at her.

* * *

**A/N** Oh My god! I made it so long! Anyway I just found out that Zoisite is spelled like this: Zoisite and not Zoicite so from now on I will change it. Love you all for all the revus! R/R plz! 


	10. Abandon One To Save Another

**A/N** I am Free!!! Why u ask? Well cause my exams are finally over and its summer!! Now all I am gonna do it is play Dark Ages, PS2, and write………and of course do volunteer work for the 40 hours for my graduation………but who cares about that! Stupid hours can wait! Anyhow I am back to write and I feel happy! Enjoy guys! Love u all for the revus!

* * *

"I heard there is a ball going on." Sora said slowly as they walked toward the woods.

"Ball where?" Yumeko asked distracted.

"On earth…for some new princess…the prince's future wife I think."

"Oh," Yumeko asked, "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Nothing!" Sora said irritated, "Talking to you was a mistake! Fine I'll shut up!"

"Good." Yumeko replied not noticing the fuming Sora.

"Oh God! Fine! Be rude!" Sora said trailing off into the woods by herself.

"Sora!" Yumeko called annoyed, "I thought we were going to the waterfall?"

"You can go to your fucking waterfall by yourself!"

"Sora! Get back here!" Yumeko yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Sora stopped and yelled back.

"You get your ass back here or else I swear I won't talk to you for a month!" Yumeko replied back and Sora hesitated. Last time Yumeko had kept her promise and had not talked to her for a month.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Sora yelled back.

"Get back here and I'll apologize!"

"No!" Sora replied stubbornly, "Apologize first!"

"Ladies!" They heard a soft voice, "Arguing won't get you anywhere." Turning around they saw a guy with blond spiked up hair leaning against a tree bark watching them with interest.

"And where did you drop from?" Yumeko asked coldly.

"Ah, that is a good question," he replied grinning, "When I figure it out I'll tell you."

* * *

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered and Seiya felt warmth course through her at her breathing voice.

"Shhh…" he whispered to her, "Don't say that aloud."

"Oh god…" she whispered exasperated. His hand on her back tightened. She fought back the urge to collapse in his arms.

"He is killing me," she told him, "He will end up killing me. He is so cruel and I hate him so much. He will kill…"

"Princess…" Seiya suddenly said aloud, "The dance is over." She stared at him with wide eyes. Then she curtsied as was proper while he bowed.

"Meet me in the gardens when most of the guests leave…South." Usagi whispered.

"Hmm…" Seiya said getting back up form his bow. He walked back as he saw Jadeite come over and ask Usagi for a dance. Rei waited for him. When he reached her she linked her arm through his.

"Well?" she asked.

"She knows me." Seiya said softly, "I do know her from before."

* * *

Nephrite looked at the map.

"Well?"

"They have armed troops on both sides." His first commander, Noraho, told him, "General Taiki of the Tsauru Field Fortress has the armies ready for attack. The city of Horal comes in the middle. The citizens will suffer any attack."

"How did they penetrate the barrier?" Nephrite asked about the space barrier he knew Jadeite had set up earlier.

"General Yaten's forces penetrated it. A warrior named Zura Tomolo of the Croteque Mansion was the leading commander." Noraho said solemnly.

"How many casualties?"

"Well…" Noraho looked away, "We lost about 19,000 men not counting the injured and the prisoners." Nephrite pressed his lips together.

"And…" Noraho added, "Not counting the missing."

"Well, we don't attack. Conjure up an army here to make them think that we are ready for battle. Make them think we might come for them. Summon Air Commander Locos of the Meraz and tell him to get men ready to fight an air battle."

* * *

Sora stared at the man.

"Tomolo-san!" she said, "Hi!"

"Tomolo?" Yumeko raised an eyebrow, "Zura Tomolo?"

"Yes that's me!" he grinned, "Hi Sora…"

"Weren't you up in battle?" Yumeko asked.

"Yup," he said, "Won it clean, not a single drop of blood on me." He said.

"It was air raiding," Yumeko snorted, "Of course you won't have a drop of blood but I'd like to see your air craft."

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" he said chuckling, "Now I haven't really met you…I am Zura Tomolo of the Croteque Mansion."

"Tenshino Yumeko of the Saleno Falls Fortress," she replied haughtily.

"Ah, you must be the girl who General Yaten talked of," he said smiling, "Yumeko, yes, I have heard of you. He said you are an excellent fighter."

"I am honored," Yumeko replied exchanging a glance with Sora. Obviously he did not know who she really was.

"Yes," he replied, "Now I was just exploring so I will leave you two ladies alone." With that he trailed off.

"He lives at your place?" Yumeko asked her friend, their earlier argument forgotten.

"Yeah," she said, "I didn't know he lived there until I met him a while back. He had a wife. She died though. She was taken prisoner a while back. He's cheery for someone who has lost his wife."

"Yeah, guess so," Yumeko shrugged, "Some people cope with the war with cheeriness. Some don't." She continued on toward her destination and Sora looked at her back. She could see the silver chain in Yumeko's neck, the only thing Yumeko had of her family. When Yumeko was six her parents were killed in a civil war in Kinmoku and Yaten's father had taken Yumeko in as a servant. That was when Sora had met her. Yumeko had always been bitter after that, even though in her heart she was very different.

* * *

Yaten watched the map.

"Well, see…here is Earth…we have a force up here 20 miles away from the troposphere…In any case if any army comes we'll know and be ready for the attacks…" Taiki explained.

"Right." Yaten replied, "Now if you can explain it to Tomolo…" he said pointedly looking at the blond guy looking out the window.

"I heard." Tomolo replied, "It's a good plan. But the report I got from the captain down in Horal is that General Nephrite is getting forces ready to have a battle down there."

"Okay then." Yaten replied thoughtfully, "We have full forces down in Horal…we don't need to worry."

"You're forgetting something." Taiki pointed out.

"What?" Yaten and Tomolo looked up at the same time.

"In the south now, we have General Kunzite ready with his army in the air." Taiki said showing them another map, "His army is right above our troposphere. We have to send army down there as well."

"Right then." Yaten said, "I'll steer most of the air forces near the earth to the south. Tomolo I want you to take command of the battle in Horal."

"Where exactly are you taking the air force?" Taiki asked.

"To the Tomine fields…they are open and uncivilized. Any attack will not bring much harm."

"Tomine fields are next to the farms of the farmers from Cerazo." Taiki said sighing, "The wheat there is the best wheat we have in the country. You are endangering that."

"Ok then!" Yaten said frustrated, "You give me a place! Got one in mind?"

"Ah," Taiki said, prepared as always, "Of course. I was thinking Hema Swamp."

* * *

Rei cleared her throat as an indication that the Prince was free. Iris marched forward.

"Your highness, Iris of the Kou Mansion," She said curtsying.

"Kou you say?" Mamoru asked interestingly.

"Aye my Lord, why?" Iris asked. Mamoru launched into an extended description of how much pain Seiya's sneakiness had caused him. Iris nodded her approval and behind her back snapped her fingers. Rei seeing this left a Seiya's side in a second and went up to Jadeite. How she was intending to divert his attention, Seiya was sure he didn't want to know.

He strode toward the hallway where the garden entrance was then slowed down so he won't look too eager. Two girls passed by, giggling at him. He winked at one and assumed his walk. He couldn't wait to see Usagi again.

* * *

Yumeko tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry." Sora said finally coming out, "I had to send a letter."

"To who?" Yumeko asked.

"To Yaten, of course, so we can let him know we're leaving," she replied, "Since he went to the Hema Swamp for the next battle…"

"What?" Yumeko burst.

"Huh?"

"Who sent him there?"

"Taiki's idea like always…" Sora hadn't finished that Yumeko went sprinting down the hallway and toward the gate of the fortress. Sora knew she would be going toward the stable first. She ran to the balcony over the stable.

"Yumeko!!!" she called.

"What?" Yumeko asked saddling Kaze hastily.

"Where?"

"Tsauru field!" Yumeko replied.

"But that's so far away!"

"I can make it in two days if I stop at the village."

"But…"

"No buts!" Yumeko said, "How dare he send Yaten in such a dangerous place!!"

"What do you mean dangerous?"

"I got report form Minako," Yumeko said as she finally jumped on Kaze, "She said the smugglers are meeting them at the swamp. I told Taiki that. If the smugglers get their cheating hands on Yaten, they will abandon being smugglers and become loyal citizens to the freaking Prince and take Yaten to him!"

"Oh…but what about going to Seiya?" Sora asked.

"You go on!" Yumeko said galloping halfway across the court yard as the gate keeper opened the gate, "I'll come along later!" and with that she was out of the gate leaving a gaping Sora behind.

"Well," Sora muttered frustrated, "She forgot to tell me where we are getting a ride to earth from…"

* * *

**A/N** I am sooo sorry about not putting it up sooner! I have been busy cough………cough well not really but it was a writer's block and I just got over it last night………I'll update as soon as I get reviews! Ja! 


	11. To Save And To Die

* * *

Yaten got the report a bit too late. Rushing out of his spacecraft he fired orders.

"Take a cargo craft down in Horal and get a lot of the army back! Get more aircraft!!!" he had just heard that the Horal army was a fake. General Nephrite had attacked from the air. The battle with Kunzite hadn't started yet so he could spend sometime on the Horal before worrying about Kunzite.

"Tomolo how many more crafts do you need?" he asked through the satellite system. They had advanced technology but they were putting it all into war right now, thus leaving nothing for the civilians.

"About a thousand more! There are too many…" the connection cut off.

"A thousand more crafts towards Tomolo!" Yaten said hurriedly. That's when his eyes fell on a figure with blond hair and a machine gun. She was being held by two guys.

"Let me go!" she yelled, "I know Yaten-kun personally!" behind her stood a girl in short blue hair shaking her head in desperation.

"Minako…" he acknowledged her and shooed the two guys away.

"See! I told you I know him!" she said and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Minako I will not have you acting so childish here," he said to her sternly, "And get rid of that gun. That's probably why they won't let you come here."

"Too bad!" she replied haughtily, "So why are you here in the first place?"

"There is a battle going on…" suddenly his radio beeped, "Yes? General Yaten speaking?" he spoke. Minako and the blue haired girl watched with wide eyes.

"Sir this is Laro. We have injuries! Lots of them! We are bringing them down, but there are too many. We may need to call another doctor. Over."

"Laro, you do know that there are more injuries over Horal then here and most medical service is over there. Get the injured out of battle, that's the best we can do. Over and out."

"You need doctors?" the blue haired spoke for the first time.

"Well, yes, I am Yaten…"

"I know who you are," she snapped, "I am Mizuno Ami and I am in training doctor. Maybe I can help?" he was surprised at her attitude. No one spoke to him like that except Yumeko. He realized that Ami must be the girl Taiki told him about.

"Laro, this is Yaten, send the injured to the west camp, we have found a doctor. Over and out."

* * *

Usagi waited near a green house. She suddenly saw the figure of Seiya running toward.

"Seiya!" she beckoned him by waving her hand slightly. He ran toward her. When they were face to face…

"Oh Usagi," he whispered.

"Seiya he's gonna kill me! Please take me with you! Take me away from here! I beg you!" she sobbed and flung herself into his arms. He shushed her and they walked into the green house.

"I am in a very big problem Usagi," he whispered, "I won't be able to take you…" Suddenly she pulled away and glared at him.

"You can't leave me here!" she accused him with tear filled eyes, "You can't do that to me!"

"I can't do much to anyone right now!" he said irritated. He reached for her but she flinched.

"Don't please," he said brokenly, "I love you…Please don't…" he said surprising himself but then…he knew it was true, he may not have his memory, but he hadn't felt like this ever, he knew that much. She then dissolved into his arms as he kissed her softly. She wanted more form him, she wanted him to take her away from this place, she wanted him to stay with her forever, and she needed him so much but she knew now wasn't the time.

"I have to explain things to you…" he said pulling away.

"Please let's not talk. Please let's just be with each other." She pleaded.

"No, this is important. You have to understand. I have lost a lot of my memory and I have only bits of it back."

"What?" she looked horrified and he regretted telling her so fast.

"That's why I am here on earth because I have forgotten a lot. I just want you to know I am living with Kou Iris. She told me she's my cousin but ironically I don't even remember her!"

"Oh…" Usagi still looked horrified.

"And if you come there maybe for a visit and all then maybe we can get away together. They have to smuggle me out of here sometime. Maybe they can smuggle you out too." He said hurriedly trying to calm her down.

"Ok, I think I understand. When are they going to take you out?"

"I don't know, but soon," he told her and she nodded, a bit satisfied.

* * *

Tomolo slammed his left arm on the side of the ship. His left engine was damaged and now his arm was too.

"Sir…army approaching…General Yaten contacted…earlier and…injuries…ov…"

"Listen, Yaten is sending a thousand more ships this way. Get them out over to the south, I am trusting you with this. My arm is injured and I can't use the weapon much efficiently now. Steer them south and I will give you further commands. Over and out." He knew his message must have been in broken bits too but he knew it could be interpreted. He was trying to fill the blanks himself. He knew a bigger army was approaching from earth. He figured Yaten must have contacted the ground fighters. The injury part he wasn't able to figure out, but he was hoping that Yaten's orders had increased the injuries for their enemies.

Steering toward east himself he gave fast orders to the fighters alongside him. If they stayed toward east and south that would prevent the earth army to get to the planet. He gave a look to the picture of a woman with short red curls. The picture was stuck with duct tape; it had been there ever since he got his fighter plane, which was way back before he had even married. It always helped him to talk to his late wife.

"Look honey," he murmured, "There I have to turn. I can't even bomb them anymore. Damn this whole war look at those young boys! They haven't even lived their lives to the fullest and they may not be able to by the end of the war." He was not only talking about the Kinmoku people but also about the soldiers from earth. It wasn't long when suddenly a fighter ship over him crashed and impacted right top of him. He hit his head on the side of his chair, right on the corner, and blood splattered around him. Through tearful eyes he saw the picture of the woman he loved covered in blood and then all went black.

* * *

"Sir Tomolo's plane was crashed and we got him out before the impact but he is in critical condition." Yaten bit his lip at the message.

Behind him Ami was cleaning a man's wound. He heard as the man groaned in pain. They were low on pain relievers so they were saving them for the worse injuries.

"Stay still!" came Minako's voice was wavering and lacking its usual confidence but she stayed steady. She was holding the leg while Ami cleaned it.

"There is an infection." Ami said softly, "Mina cover it up and bandage it!" the girl, Yaten had noticed, had been firing orders to Minako and some other nurses swiftly and moving fast to save lives. And Minako wasn't the same girl he had known. In a month she had turned from a squealing and innocent girl to a tough machine gun holding maniac. He remembered how she had recoiled one time at the sight of his blood and now she was bandaging a wounded whose blood was smeared on half her arms.

"Do you have an OR here?" he heard Ami yell across the room, "we have a man with a tank break stuck through his arm! We may need lots of stabilizers! Pain relievers! Anesthetic please!" They wheeled the injured man into a room.

Just then Taiki walked in. Ami rushed past him yelling orders to the nurses while Minako got done bandaging the man. Without noticing him, Ami ran into a covered room, which was for emergencies, and Minako moved to a man whose head was bleeding.

Yaten's eyes met Taiki's. His eyebrows were raised. His eyes in a wide position that Yaten had never seen them in. Just like him, he was surprised.

"Tomolo's critical." Yaten said immediately.

"And?"

"They don't know what to do." Yaten replied, "Most of the doctors are here and the doctor there are way too far away to reach him…"

"Then we can only hope he dies a happy death." Taiki said and Minako heard. She yanked the bandage hard. Did he just say a happy death? The man was colder then she thought. The man whom she was bandaging yelped at the sudden pressure.

"Oh sorry!" she said shocked and loosened her grip.

* * *

Ami was sweating. This was absurd. The break was stuck in the man's arm in such a bad position. The arm was not broken but was on the verge of being broken.

"The only way we can get this out is…" she hesitated but she knew she couldn't, "Is by turning him over. I need two people to hold his arm and move along with it while 5 people including me turn him over. Get the scalpel ready and please wipe the blood!" The people hurried to listen to a person who had had less medical training then them, but they didn't need to know that. Ami took a deep breath and started the operation. Occasionally she would say things like "Water" and "Suction" but that was about all she could manage without showing her panic.

* * *

Kunzite watched the battle. He was gonna back off but the Prince's orders had told him to hold his position until further notice. He didn't know this was going to happen. He thought that Nephrite's forces would have kept them well away from here and then he could have gotten a chance to see Minako.

Minako had sent him the message that she had told people that she was working in this area while there was no work. She had told him to meet her on the ground but before he could do any such thing the two remaining Generals arrived and got forces ready. Now they were torn between two battles, not properly prepared for either. He cursed the Prince for giving orders to keep on fighting. It just wasn't right.

* * *

Twelve hours later Captain Tomolo took his last breath. His last memory had been the face of his wife covered in blood. Sora had arrived on the site couple of hours earlier, since Yumeko had abandoned her, to see if she could help. She had been the one holding Tomolo's hand when he died.

Suppressing the tears she hoped he was with his family now. She wondered when death of people around her would become easy.


	12. Losing Battles But Not The War

**A/N** Hello people! Me back to write now. For those of you who are sick and tired of wondering when Seiya and Usagi are gonna be together, please wait patiently. Its gonna be soon, very soon.

* * *

Yumeko worried sick over the whole thing. She now headed or Hema Swamp instead of to Taiki's resident because she knew Taiki wasn't there. On her way she had passed through a town that was saying that Kinmoku was losing the two battles. She had passed through 2 churches praying constantly for victory. Women were working in factories to provide as much as they could. Women in farms provided food. Women were doing all that could be done for the men out in fighting. Ofcourse there were women fighting too, but it was hard getting trained for war as a woman if you had families to run.

Yumeko somehow felt that this will be a war that will be won by Kinmoku, only she was worried about how many more sacrifices people will have to make for this. On her way she had also heard about Tomolo's death. At least he couldn't say that death had left him behind now. She sometimes wistfully wished that she had died with her family. Then at least she wouldn't be here worrying her head off for someone who had the nerve to throw her out of her own home.

* * *

Iris was involved in the war along with Rei more then anyone could imagine. She was part of a woman's organization rebelling against Mamoru called Rebellion for Rights or RR. It was a very complicated thing. You didn't know many of the people involved. As a matter of fact she only knew Rei and a man who she gave the weapons to for smuggling to Kinmoku. Rei of course didn't know the man Iris knew but she probably knew someone who Iris didn't know. That's the way things worked.

Seiya had become a great worry for her. Her laughing, charming annoyance of a cousin had become no more then a body without a soul. She had seen him as his old self back when he was dancing with the Princess. But that was about it. He had asked her if they could invite the Princess and she had told him it was impossible. She just couldn't explain to him about the RR.

Seiya just wanted to give up on life. Standing one day on a balcony he had considered jumping off but he didn't know if it would be worth it or not. He wanted to jump but he had a feeling that if his memory was intact he wouldn't have.

Sometimes he had dreams of laughing. He had dreams where he ran around as a child with a boy with green eyes and silver hair and a boy with indigo eyes and reddish hair. He remembered a beautiful girl with soft red locks. And he remembered a girl with short reddish hair and raggy clothes running after him and yelling "Seiya give it back or I'll break your legs!"

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the battles had calmed down. Kunzite had made as if they were running out of ammunition and backed off. While Yaten's forces had to back off no matter what. They were losing the battle badly. Taiki had left for the battle over Horal. Although that battle was won; this was clearly a lost. A lot of men were injured and many dead. Ami had seen more deaths then she had ever wished to, even though she was planning to be a doctor. Alongside five other certified doctors she worked hard while Minako did the best she could to contact Kunzite. She was able to get one very short message to him by luck. The message was "Just remember I love you."

* * *

Three weeks had passed and no word from Seiya. Mamoru had managed to get kisses from her all this time. And what she didn't allow last week was okay to do now. She was weakening. She was scared of what she might let him to do her now that the wedding was only a week away. It seemed that the people of earth didn't give a damn about who she was as long as the prince wanted to marry her. The other day she was passing by two maids toward the garden. They didn't see her and she over heard them whispering.

"That women all acting snobby and princessy! You can tell by the way she walks that she is not royalty." A chubby slightly old one was saying to the other.

"Are you sure she is not a princess? I mean we are only women, what can we know? The men never say a word about anything to us, they say it may depress our delicate minds." The younger one had said dryly.

"I tell you she is no princess. Oh I remember the late queen, so full of grace and beauty!" the old one said, "that whore of a women is just after the money. She may be beautiful but she is…" she had stopped when she had seen the horrified princess standing and listening.

"Ahem," she had said more haughtily then a royal and walked away. The thin one had stayed when she had seen the look of anguish on the blond girl's face.

"Don't worry about her lady," she had said grinning and curtsying in an attempt to make the upset girl feel better, "People like her are the reason why we women don't have much rights on earth." Usagi had tried to manage a smile for the thin girl but failed miserably.

"Makoto-san told me about you," she had then added hastily, "She said that you may not be any princess but you have the chastity and beauty of one."

"Thank you." Usagi had then smiled fully at the hard trying maid feeling much better about it all.

* * *

The wedding was coming closer by the minute. Mamoru was very busy with it all. He couldn't wait to get married to the young girl. The more he spent time with her the more he wanted her. Jadeite, who was brave enough, said that he was falling in love. He had said it in a way that he had used to long ago.

Mamoru remembered a time when all the four generals were boys and not only his protectors but also his great friends. Back then they never hesitated to say anything to him. Jadeite had always been very teasing. Kunzite had been scolding. Nephrite was easy going. And Zoisite was full of ideas of things to do.

When Jadeite had suggested to him that he was in love with the girl, he had nudged the cold man like in old times. And for once Mamoru had willed for time to go back and repeat the good old carefree days. He sometimes felt that the girl he was falling in "love" with was softening him up too.

* * *

And there it was, the wedding! Usagi had stared nervously at herself in the mirror. She had looked like she had never before. Instead of in a pure white dress she was wearing a very soft color of pink. And the dress was rose petal soft, but no even softer. Her veil was cast back and her two odangos had been opened and made put into a bunch of roses at the top of her head with a lot of hair falling down her back along the veil.

She wondered where Seiya was and the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, threatening to fall and ruin her very carefully done makeup. She grabbed a napkin instantly and wiped them before they fell. The door opened.

"Oh and aren't you looking certainly like a girl in a million." Usagi smiled at Makoto's happy face. She had learned that if she used certain ways she could get the Prince to do what ever she wanted. With much persuasion she had asked for Makoto to be her Maid of Honor. She had also sent a letter to Kou Iris, the cousin Seiya had mentioned, warning her that she will be called to the palace to be a bridesmaid. She had explained that even though they hadn't met, could Iris please pretend that they knew each other well?

Through Jadeite's help she had got a confidential letter back saying that Iris wouldn't be able to make it, but "Hino Kenshin's" cousin Hino Rei can play the part. That way "Hino Kenshin" will be able to attend. Usagi hated the thought of seeing Seiya's face in the crowd, but she wanted to get to know these girls that Seiya was living with. And, of course, with much persuasion with Seiya, Rei had accepted to become a bridesmaid.

Makoto walked in and behind her came in Rei.

"Hi," Usagi said to her softly, "You don't realize how grateful I am for this." Usagi had insisted on getting the bridesmaids to wear dark colors. Rei was in a beautiful dark red dress with a remarkably low neckline that showed off her pale skin well. She smiled warmly at the obviously scared girl.

"Now lets see, what have we got left?" Makoto rushed forward, her dress rustling. She wore a velvet dress with layers of light green tissue at around her legs and dark velvet as a final layer. It had a slit and tall girl's slim legs showed. Usagi had spent much time picking out that dress for her friend and given it to her as a gift. Both of the girls fixed Usagi's clothes and make up as final touches. Jadeite peeked in.

"The bride ready to be given away?" he asked grinning.

"Jadeite, go away!" Rei scolded who had got to know him pretty well by all the letter delivering he had done and spent extended hours at Rei's temple.

Nephrite pushed in past Jadeite and scolded him as well. Then he offered his arm to Usagi who took it hesitantly. Jadeite went back to where Mamoru was, since he was the best man. Kunzite hadn't been able to make it and Zoisite was still in captivity. The function was small. The guest list had been carefully chosen. Seiya had attempted to get in because he had been escorting Rei.

He had stayed in the back waiting to see the bride. He was in his usual disguise but his hair had grown longer, not as long as before, but definitely longer. He had told Rei that as soon as he would see the bride he would leave. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting married in front of him. His eager eyes waited her arrival.

* * *

Zoisite looked at the child that had the job of feeding him now. Her name was Sonoko and she was barely eleven.

"See Ami-chan wasn't supposed to feed you in the first place but she was doing me a favor by doing it for me and all, you know?" the girl chattered on endlessly, "I got a letter from her. She said she had been serving the purpose of a doctor in Hema Swamp. Don't you think that's just terrific? I mean how many chances can one get to go and help with an actual battle along side Taiki too? But then again you've been to tons…"

"Listen!" Zoisite said to her, "My hands are hurting, the veins are being blocked. Could you be nice enough to open them please?" He wasn't telling a lie, Sonoko knew, she had noticed how his hands were extremely red from pressure. And she had seen Ami unlock them before so…

Zoisite could see the hesitation in the girl's face.

"They really are, please." Sonoko decided it would be just fine as long as she didn't open his legs. The big batch of keys that Ami had given her was at her side. She struggled to find the right key. In the meanwhile her mouth started again.

"I bet Taiki put Ami up to work with him. He fancies her, you know? For so long too and its so obvious. Ami-chan just doesn't see it. She is so lucky she has good looks and all and such a man is after her. I mean I wonder if anyone would ever like me. You know, me being a maid and all." She sighed as she took a breath and still kept looking for the keys. Zoisite felt shocked about Taiki's feelings for Ami and sorry for the little girl.

"I bet you can find someone just as good as Taiki." He said to her, the first kind sentence he had spoken to her in ages, "You have very good looks if you ask me." Suddenly she blushed, embarrassed at how much she had said. Zoisite felt sorry for what he was about to do to her, but he knew it was his only chance to escape. Then she finally found the right key.

* * *

**A/N** I made a lot of things shorter then I intended. ;; But I have to get it going faster. It gets so boring at such a slow pace. -- Hope you all don't mind that I hurried it up a bit. I'll be waiting for the reviews. 


	13. Dead Wedding

**A/N** Alrighteo this is going fast, thats good. I am doing a lot of typing now soooo now u'll get the chappies much faster. Although no one is reviewing…where did everyone go? I am here, where r u?

* * *

Seiya watched his usually teasing dark blue eyes full of sorrow, as the beautiful bride walked in arm in arm with General Nephrite. She was by far the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet. No, his heart told him, don't be so generous. Who could be more beautiful then her? Make that the whole universe. He had a glimpse of her face. Her lively cerulean orbs were dead and her skin, pale. Some people may just see it as beauty, but he knew the anguish she must be going through. Without letting her see him, he left.

Usagi's restless eyes raked the crowd. She searched for only one face but the people her eyes fell on thought they were special to her in some way.

Women of all kinds were hoping that she would be a better queen then the last. They all had great hope for the gorgeous new queen. They all eagerly smiled at her when her eyes rested upon them.

Usagi didn't want to cry but when she saw no sign of Seiya, the back of her eyes started to sting. Then finally they were in front of the priest and she saw Mamoru gasp softly when he could see her face under the veil. She didn't feel much hate for the man now, no hate at all as a matter of fact but no love either. The priests started speaking. Before she knew it he was almost finished.

"If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited for about 10 seconds. Usagi willed Seiya to burst through the door and yell "I do" but nothing such happened. The priest moved onto the vows and Usagi who was too busy holding her pooled tears back whispered "I do" only when Makoto cleared her throat loud enough for her to hear. She was now married, but she didn't even care when Mamoru lifted her veil and pressed his lips softly onto hers.

* * *

Makoto didn't find the fact that Usagi was being steered like an injured body by Mamoru through the ceremony very enlightening. She spoke softly and pleasantly to all those around her, but when ever Makoto asked her what she had been talking about to this person or that, she would look up in confusion and say "Who?" as if she hadn't been there at all. Usagi refused to remember when she had said, "I do" when Rei asked her why she had been crying at the time. She asked Mamoru why they were cutting a cake when they stood before a giant white cake. When Jadeite asked her to sit down she refused to know him and Nephrite once supported her from falling down while she was standing next to him.

To Usagi everything was a blur. She kept seeing Seiya walking around in the party. She kept seeing him dancing with other women and not paying attention to her. For one moment she had even questioned herself who she was and why she was here. Feeling like a caged bird she only cared about the consequences if she didn't act happy and so she kept a mask on somehow.

* * *

When Seiya walked in a bit too early Iris asked him why he was home so soon. He had looked at her wearily and told her he couldn't bear to watch her getting married.

"Seiya, please stop this!" Iris said once they were alone, "Look at yourself! It's as if you have died or lost your soul."

"Have you ever loved?" he asked.

"No," she replied honestly.

"Well, then let me tell you. When you love someone, they become your soul and if you are separated from them, you are as good as dead." With that he left her in shocked silence. She had never heard such a short, but touching speech from her reckless cousin. Soon Rei returned as well. Iris watched from the balcony as a man stepped out of the coach to walk her to the door.

Rei looked at Jadeite.

"Thanks for coming all the way here." She told him softly.

"I didn't come all the way here just for a thanks," he said leaning toward her, his eyes clouded over, his hands ran down her sides.

"Jadeite not here…" she started but he couldn't care less. Pulling her to him he pressed his mouth against her in a bruising kiss. She couldn't resist him for long so she opened her mouth and let him delve in with his tongue. He moaned softly in need as she pulled away after an eternity.

"I have to go now." She told him.

"I wish you'd have stayed at the palace."

"No Jadeite that's not possible I have told you…" he quieted her by kissing her again, softly this time, then nuzzled her neck.

"Just remember I won't be sleeping tonight because visions of your sexy self are going to keep me awake," he said loudly.

"Jadeite stop it!" she was mortified, but she knew it was useless. He made her want to smother him kisses and if only he knew how tempting his offer had been.

"Goodbye." He said reluctantly pulling away and she sighed as she walked in. Looking up she saw Iris in the balcony. She gasped in horror because even from there she could see a mischievous grin on her friend's lips indicating she had seen more then Rei would ever want her to. That's why Rei went up to have a "chat" with her best friend.

* * *

Yumeko reached the south very late. She had to make several stops on her way there. On the way she heard about the wedding being held on earth. It had been a success, they said, as if she gave a damn.

As soon as she reached she demanded to see Yaten. A lot of people knew her because she lived with Yaten so they let her through.

"Yumeko, why are you here?" Yaten asked. Yumeko noticed that Minako was around nobody else had a blond head with big red bow. She knew the girl Ami was here too. If Minako was, so was Ami.

"Hi Yaten, it's nice to see you too." She told him sarcastically. She sat down on a dead log nearby. He had been standing by a lake tossing stones in.

"You are to be at earth at this time." Yaten told her. She didn't respond to him.

"It's been such a long journey!" she said tiredly, "You have nice place where I can sleep? I am really really tired."

"Yumeko, stop it!" Yaten told her sharply.

"Stop what?" she fixed her innocent but deceiving hazel orbs on him.

"Stop pretending everything is fine."

"I am not pretending anything," she snapped, "I didn't say anything was fine! Don't put words into my mouth!"

"Any news of…Seiya?" he asked after a quick look around. Most people were lead to believe that he had died.

"Mhmn," she made a funny noise with her throat, which Yaten had come to know as "I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?" She shrugged in response looking over the lake now.

"Yumeko…" he was getting impatient.

"You know what? I need a shower! God this journey has been so tiring!" she yawned, "Know any good spots at the lake where I can wash myself up?"

"Yumeko-chan!" Minako popped in. Ami was nowhere in sight.

"Glad to see someone is happy to see me." Yumeko said giving her a smile.

"Yaten-kun's happy to see you too, he just doesn't want you to know that, that's' all." Yaten gave Minako a fierce blazing look, but she ignored him completely.

"Minako? Is there somewhere here I can take a bath?" Yumeko asked, "And then sleep?"

"Sure, I'll show you!" Minako stretched out her hand. Yumeko noticed she had a machine gun strapped to her side. The girl had changed. Taking her hand she got up and they both walked past Yaten.

"How long are you staying?" he suddenly asked with clenched teeth.

"Until I see Taiki," Yumeko stated loftily then moved on to her much-awaited bath.

* * *

Usagi sat on the bed feeling dizzy. She was having a hard time remembering the evening of her wedding. They were sitting in their new room, a big room with a big bed. She tried not to think about it.

"Well I hope you enjoyed more than you look like you did," he commented taking off the coat of his tuxedo, "It was a fine wedding, don't you think?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion and he wanted to slap her.

"I will not have you acting like this again." He told her again, "You are the future queen now! My mother, she always used to say to make the best of the situation. I myself never had the opportunity to do such a thing, but maybe you could." She nodded slowly despite the fact that his words were falling onto deaf ears. She noticed he was loosening his tie.

"If you are worried about that lout that died when you were kidnapped, Seiya, well he was a womanizing man," Mamoru added, "He wouldn't have given you the time of day after he had slept with you." Usagi chose to ignore the words. He sat in front of her. His white shirt was loosened at the neck. She noticed that he was slightly handsome looking out of his formal attire. She wished he was a better man and then this wouldn't be so bad. However, if he had been a better man, she wouldn't be in this situation at all.

She made no move as he reached up to pull the veil off or when he opened her hair. She removed her jewelry. Then he took her hand and kissed the palm.

"You are my wife now," he said softly into her palm. She just stared at him.

"For god's sake say something!" he said sort of frustrated.

"There is nothing to say." She told him, "I am here to be your sex tool and you married me just to make it look better. What is there to say?"

"Listen!" he said firmly, "I won't deny to you that I have never had had sex with someone before. But just that if you were to be my "sex tool" as you put it, I would have never married you. I fell for you. I fell in love with you." It was the first time he had acknowledged it.

"What's the point?" she asked him, "I am gonna die like this, you will kill me. Then maybe you can cry over your love."

"No you won't die, you are strong and I know it." It was final and he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes. She imagined that it was Seiya who was kissing her instead. Mamoru's hand went behind her to unzip her dress. Soon she had nothing on. His hands ran over her but she didn't dare open her eyes.

She felt kisses being placed all over her body. Then she felt his naked body pressing her down to the bed.

"Usagi, please," he whispered to her hoarsely, but she didn't seem to hear him, "please don't pretend this is not happening." Then he made love, or that's what he called it. She called it that aloud too, but in her heart she called it rape. In the morning she woke up feeling sore all over. Looking next to her she saw Mamoru's sleeping face. In sleep he looked less cold, less cruel, even slightly relaxed and warm but only slightly. She moved out of the bed, feeling bruised. On the white sheets she saw a spot of blood. Then she went to the shower cursing the husband who lay with the mark of her virginity on the bed.

* * *

Rei told Iris that the bride herself had been no more then a dead body, much like Seiya. Iris told her about Seiya's little declaration of love.

"Imagine, he is telling me what love is." She sighed, "At twenty-one that young idiot has slept with about four or five girls and then he goes and tells me he loves her. That's what he said about the last one too."

"Maybe this time it's for real," Rei suggested.

"Real or not I will not have him acting half dead," Iris said firmly.

While the two friends had this hushed conversation Seiya lay in bed awake that night and tried to throw the thought of Usagi sleeping with that cold cruel excuse for a Prince out of his head. He wasn't very successful and ended up being up all night.

* * *

**A/N** Sigh ok people of u read and not like to review, plz give me at least two words. I really need to know if people still like it, or if……… Oo hopefully they are………people are still reading it. Please oh please revu, thnks! 


	14. Memories

**Note: Any character that isn't from Sailor Moon belongs solely to me**

* * *

Taiki came back to the south two days later with Sora.

"Why aren't you in earth?" he greeted Yumeko with his usual bombard of questions.

"Because," She replied not caring.

"Answer the question properly."

"Why?"

"Because I am telling you to that's why!"

"No, I meant why should I listen to you." She asked stubbornly. Before Taiki could reply Yaten broke in.

"She is here because she wanted to talk to you." He said sternly so they would break up. The two had never gotten along much.

"Okay then, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Why did you send Yaten here? You know that Minako and Ami were here for their mission. What if Yaten had been caught?" This snared Yaten by surprise. She was actually here for his behalf? Maybe she was suffering from a fever.

"I knew they were up to something." Taiki told her matter of factly, "I heard report that they were here not for their mission but for some other reason. I wanted to catch them in the act."

"I see," Yumeko said, "And this was so discreet that you couldn't inform me or Sora. How quaint…"

"I didn't want to spread it around." He replied. Sora and Yaten just watched quietly. Outside Ami and Minako who were eavesdropping were shocked. Next time they should be careful.

* * *

Zoisite found it hard to escape but he managed to make it to South. He knew he had passed General Taiki's army somewhere on the way. He was going south because everyone would expect him to go somewhere away from the two Generals not toward them and so he went that way. Also, he knew Ami and Minako were there and that Kunzite was right in the air above. That would help.

At the reports of Zoisite's escape Taiki send out parties searching for him and fast. Sora and Yumeko had already left for earth so he couldn't count on Sora's inspiring spying skills anymore.

They had said that Sonoko was found knocked out. No body knew how she was knocked out and the girl won't speak. All she said was she was feeding him and then all went black. Sonoko was too scared to say she had opened his hands and then he had knocked her out. She knew if she said that she would be in trouble. She wasn't Ami, she wouldn't be able to smart talk herself out of it.

* * *

Yaten went back to Saleno Falls in wonder. Yumeko had wasted so much of her time for his sake, it was amazing him a lot. Maybe the girl was changing. He still remembered when they were young, how they used to play with Kakyuu and how Yumeko didn't like Kakyuu, or anyone else for that matter, very much.

"She's a snobby princess, that's what she is!" she used to say swishing her short curls around. Yaten felt that Yumeko was snobbier but he didn't say because he had seen her fight with Seiya. He didn't want to end up with unexplained bruises like Seiya at all. Of course Yumeko would be a mess herself, dirty and bruised, but that was natural for her. She had a habit of "falling from tress" as she put it to get away from trouble.

* * *

Yumeko and Sora found Seiya a terrible mess.

"Hi!" Sora said and he had looked at her in wonder. There were circles underneath his eyes and his skin was pale. His cheeks were gaunt and his eyes dead.

"Well I do know I am not very pleasant to look at but I am not that bad." Sora said trying to make a small joke. He barely smiled. Sora was shocked. This was a guy who walked around and called her clown head. She had got so irritated but he didn't care much. This was the same guy who had ruined a hair dryer in her parlor while he was trying to make bubbles in a tub of water and soap. This was the same guy who had threatened Yumeko that he would paint her face permanently purple if she dared to tell on him. Then when Sora had found out, this same person had told said nonchalantly "Oh so what?" Now he looked like a dead person.

"Um," Sora had looked at Yumeko for support, who was nervously pulling the silver pendant, the only thing she had of her family, on the piece of cloth on her neck. 'Okay,' Sora told herself, 'Yumeko's nervous. This is a problem.'

Seiya didn't care much of the two girls. He knew one obviously, as the one who had pushed a gun down his throat. The other one looked like a clown more or less. He couldn't think of anything anymore.

"Ok well I guess its up to me now," Sora said, "Hi, my name is Sora and I am more or less your baby sitter." She winked, "So that you won't end up looking like a zombie and all. First we are gonna get some equipment here. I brought some of mine but I need oils and herbs and stuff."

"For what?" Seiya asked worried. He hoped she wasn't going to turn him into something like herself.

"For you, hun," she replied, "Yumeko, darling, go get me a paper and a pencil."

"Don't call me darling." She sneered. Seiya raised his eyebrows at her. She was pulling at something in her neck. Unconsciously he reached out and yanked it out of her neck. The cloth ripped apart at the strength he pulled at. Yumeko eyes went wide from the shock and pain.

"OW!!!" she yelled, "Seiya give that back or else!"

"Or else what?" he said examining the pendant, "You'll break my legs?"

Sora stared in confusion.

"Oh I see, you are getting your memories back." Yumeko told him and reached for the pendant but he moved away.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Say the magic words Yumeko, darling." Sora sang and Seiya grinned. He liked this girl after all.

"NO!" Yumeko burned in anger.

"The magic words." Seiya repeated, "come on, it won't be so hard." Sora noticed he was grinning. Yumeko sighed through clenched teeth.

"Please…" she started in a quiet dangerous voice, "and thank you." She got her pendant back. Seiya thought this was more excitement then he had in ages. Sora found herself a paper and pencil and started to scribble. Rei walked in and found it very surprising to see Seiya arguing with the chestnut haired girl. He was actually grinning.

"Yumeko, here." Sora said handing a list to the girl.

"I thought your name was Koroko…" Rei started.

"Well now it isn't! Here you go, Rei," Yumeko handed the list to her.

"That's Hino-san for you." Rei snapped but Yumeko didn't give a damn.

"What's this for?"

"I'd like you to get everything on that list, hun, for your "cousin" here." Sora explained.

"Shampoos, massaging oils, relaxing creams, face masks?" Rei looked baffled, "For him?"

"Yes, for him." Yumeko replied irritated.

"And who is gonna pay?" Rei asked.

"You, of course." Sora gave her a bittersweet smile. Rei decided she didn't like her one bit.

* * *

Even before the wedding Usagi had asked Makoto to get her contraption pills. She was absolutely not going to get pregnant by the man. She didn't love him and he didn't love her like he said he did. A child growing up between them would only grow up feeling unloved and alone. And no child deserved that.

Couple of days later she was at breakfast waiting for him. He came and gave her a small kiss.

"You know I wanted to go on a honeymoon but the war is on our heads and everything."

"I understand." She was only too relieved.

"I have to go down to north for two days. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I guess," she said softly the decided to grab the chance, "I would get bored though. Can I invite Hino Rei over, you know my friend who was one of the bridesmaid?"

"Oh, that's the girl Jadeite is crazy over." Mamoru grinned, "Sure just as long as she doesn't tire you out or anything. Don't go shopping too much, ok, love?"

"Sure," she managed a smile and they ate breakfast quietly. After breakfast she had to help him dress. He slipped off his usual shirt and she brought the pressed and dry cleaned shirt. On his back, for the first time, she noticed a long scar. Unconsciously she touched it. He stiffened.

"Is this a battle scar?" she asked.

"No," he said and for a minute she felt she wasn't going to get an explanation but he spoke then, "My father used to whip me when I did anything terribly wrong."

She felt her jaws drop.

"Oh," she said and slipped the shirt on then moved to the front to button his shirt up, "I am sorry."

"He was always very strict." Mamoru said, "it's ok though, I didn't care much about him. I spent a lot of time with my mother, until she died that is."

"How?" Usagi asked looking up at the Prince.

"She was in Venus when she died." He replied, "that's why our relations with Venus aren't good, because we believe they killed her, but they said she had a heart failure."

"I never met my parents." Usagi provided, "At least you knew yours, I just had to live by myself mostly."

"When we have kids we will give them all the love in the world, what do you say?" he looked so hopeful and so boyishly handsome. He slipped his hands around her waist. This was different than what she had expected.

"Yeah," she replied feeling guilty about the pill.

* * *

Yumeko sent a message to Yaten that if Seiya could see Taiki and him, his memories would come back faster. Yaten said that was nonsense, no point in letting people think he is still alive. Princess Kakyuu agreed with Yumeko though but she couldn't tell her generals that. 


	15. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N** Someone special requested me to put this up tonight, so there you go. Don't forget to R/R

* * *

Rei knew of all the good shopping spots. She dragged Usagi and Makoto through each one of them trying to make Usagi feel better. Seiya had been extremely disappointed that he couldn't tag along. So was Jadeite, but Rei won't let either of them come. Makoto still didn't know about Seiya's existence. Mamoru had left with Nephrite so she had a lot of free time and she come with them.

"The royal kitchen can run itself, you know, so we can go if you want Usagi-chan," she had said and Rei had agreed.

"It would take some stress off," Rei had urged. And so they were out shopping.

"Ooooh, look at that number!" Makoto pointed into the lingerie shop where a silk night gown hung, "This gives me ideas." They had all giggled about what kind of "ideas" she had been getting and moved on.

Rei had bought skirts and when Usagi had insisted bought a pair of capris. Makoto stuck with skirts and pants. Usagi got some shorts and tank tops. Makoto had a habit of getting jeans jackets. She would ooh and aah over each one they passed. Rei liked sophisticated tops better so they went to almost every shop they passed.

"Are we done yet?" Makoto asked. They had three bulging shopping bags each.

"Not quiet." Usagi had said and ran toward a swimming suit shop.

"But why?" Rei asked.

"Because we are going to the beach tomorrow."

"But…the kitchen…" Makoto started.

"The kitchen can run itself, Mako-chan." Usagi had said giggling and they all bought swimming suits.

After they were about to leave when Usagi suddenly said she had left a bag somewhere. For no reason she kept remembering that nightgown in that lingerie shop. She didn't know why, but she wanted it. She ran back to the lingerie shop and out of impulse bought the silk night suit they had seen and admired earlier.

Jadeite watched as the girls and the security guards came back. All three of them were having giggling fits, which pleased him. If Rei was getting along with Makoto and the Princess that meant she would be around more. Plus seeing the Princess happy was good. She looked amazing when she was happy, all her paleness gone and replaced by rosy cheeks. Her cerulean eyes were full of life. Jadeite hoped Mamoru could see what he had taken away from the girl.

* * *

The day on the beach went great. Jadeite had gone out and told them that he almost had to give his body to rent a part of the beach. They thanked him enthusiastically and went off without inviting him, which was what he was hoping they would do as a thank you.

They all changed into their swimming suits.

"Mako-chan your swim suit looks tattered," Usagi said with big eyes.

"Uh…" Makoto looked down, now uncertain with her choice of swimwear. Makoto had an emerald one-piece one that made her eyes stand out. On the waist in several places it looked like someone with scissors had gone mad. Cuts here and cuts there showing off her pale skin, which obviously hadn't seen much sun.

"It looks fine, Usagi-chan, you just have a big mouth," Rei said, who was wearing an elegant black almost two piece. It was a two piece joined by a flimsy material at the waist so from close it might as well be a two piece.

"No, I don't, Rei-chan," Usagi said annoyed, "And that suit looks really good on you." She pouted, "I wanted it." She had ended up with a white two-piece, which looked magnificent on her skin.

"Of course you didn't, the white one suits your hair much better," Rei said confidently, "Black goes with my hair."

"She's right, you know," Makoto volunteered. She had finally decided that she did like the 'tattered' looking suit.

They splashed water at each other, played with a beach ball. They got suntanned, well only Rei did as a matter of fact.

"How come you got a tan?" Usagi looked enviously at Rei's arms and legs.

"Maybe your skin doesn't tan easily." Rei suggested smugly.

"Neither does mine," Makoto said looking at her arms in sheer disappointment.

"I once knew this girl," Usagi started, "I remember she tried tanning herself and ended up getting burned. Her skin started to peel too. She didn't get the right lotion and all."

"Ugh!" Rei volunteered.

"Ugh indeed," Makoto shuddered, "I knew this girl. Whenever she tried to tan herself, you could see that she had freckles. The tan didn't come but freckles did."

"Freckles are not so bad," Rei said.

"All over someone's back and bright orange they are." Makoto provided and Usagi recoiled at the image and then got worried about her back.

"Do I have freckles?" She asked Rei.

"Oh yes," Rei winked at Makoto from behind Usagi's back, "lots of them. Better not let the prince see them." It had been the wrong thing to say.

"Then I hope he does see them," Usagi said confidently to break the uncomfortable silence. Makoto giggled nervously and they were back to chatting.

They talked and talked all day long and enjoyed themselves. When they got home and when Rei left Usagi went to Makoto.

"Mako-chan?" she called, "Do I really have freckles on my back?" Makoto looked surprised. She hadn't given it a second thought.

"No of course not," Makoto said dismissively, "You know Rei. She likes to get under your skin."

"Oh," Usagi said relieved.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you love someone?" Makoto asked hushedly, "I mean is there someone you like and is that why you are worried?" Usagi wondered should she tell. She decided that a yes wouldn't do any harms as long as she didn't give a name or any other information.

"Yes, Mako-chan," she said holding Makoto's hand, "Please, I beg you don't let the Prince know. Don't let anyone know."

"Hush silly!" Makoto said soothingly, "Of course I won't tell, I am your friend after all. Now off to bed, you have to get up early to greet your husband tomorrow."

Usagi then went to bed feeling much better. Before drifting off to sleep she suddenly realized that if she hadn't been kidnapped she wouldn't have met these two girls who made her feel like she belonged.

* * *

Ami was sitting on a tree when she heard rustling. She jumped down and expected to see Minako when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. She felt herself being pressed to someone and she struggled until she heard a whisper.

"Ami," the captor whispered, "It's me…" she pulled away and turned around to look at Zoisite's weary face.

"Oh my god!" she said and clung to him like she never had before.

"How did you…?" she started but he stopped her.

"No time, I need to contact Kunzite, can you help me?"

"Of course I can." and Ami did.

* * *

Panic went through everyone and news spread that the escaped general had kidnapped Ami. Minako rushed around firing orders. The other general, the one in the air, was coming down, and Zoisite had promised to let Ami go if he gets on the ship safely. Of course Ami would be safe too. She explained it over and over. No, there was no time to wait for Taiki but call him anyway. The ships were coming down. Five men marched out and with came Kunzite. He fixed his pearly gray eyes on Minako who stiffened.

"Well, girl take me to him!" he ordered and she hastily listened. The five men waited outside while she took Kunzite to the tent where Ami was being held "captive."

"Kunzite!" Zoisite was enthralled to see his friend, "I am so glad to see you."

"You seem perfectly fine," Kunzite said, "and here I was worrying my head off." Minako felt Kunzite's warm hand take hers and she clutched it in a bit of a panic, but she was happy he was there anyway.

"So you gonna let the lady go or what?" Kunzite asked grinning.

"Wish I didn't have to." Zoisite said longingly, placing his arm around Ami's waist, and Ami blushed, "This is Mizuno Ami."

"I am Kunzite, nice to meet you." Kunzite smiled at her.

"I hope no one is eaves dropping." Minako said nervously.

"Don't worry, love," Kunzite reassured her, "now what?"

"I guess you take us to the ship then when you are inside, let us go and take off." Ami suggested. They agreed. Each man held one of the girl's hands at her back and they walked out.

In the ship before pushing her out Kunzite kissed her head quickly and murmured to her. Zoisite squeezed Ami's hand one last time and gently pushed her out. And then the engines blasted to life and they were off. The ship was faster then Kunzite had led them to believe and so no one got a chance to fire at them before they were out of range.

Ami and Minako had men and women rushing at them from every where. They both were pulling being shaken very well. As a matter of fact they didn't have to act, they were shaken because they had just helped the enemy escape and pulled it off without being caught.

* * *

Mamoru had welcomed Zoisite back warmly and then introduced him to his wife. Zoisite was amazed at the girl's beauty and gracefulness. Jadeite and Nephrite had told him that she was no princess but she had all the qualities as if she was one.

Zoisite was also the first one who had heard Usagi's screams of pain the next horrific morning.


	16. The Storm

* * *

Usagi woke up that morning having cramps. She ran to the bathroom because it was time for her cycle. The she went back to bed but couldn't sleep. In her cotton nightgown she curled into a ball and whimpered as silently as she could because of the pain.

When Mamoru woke up he found Usagi dressed and curled up next to him. He worried. She surely couldn't be going through morning sickness just yet. He was hoping she was pregnant.

"Are you okay?" he reached for her.

"Yeah, I am fine," She told him curtly. He pulled her to him and massaged her neck.

"Then why the night gown?" he started to open the gown but she stopped him.

"Not today, please," she pleaded, sitting up away from his reach. He got up and pulled on a robe. She curled up again.

"What is exactly wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am just having my period," she moaned out in the pain from the cramps, "No reason to worry."

"Then you are not pregnant?" he asked disappointed.

"Well, no, I mean I do want to have kids but right now I am a bit too young so I thought…" she stopped herself. He was looking at her in a cold way.

"What did you think?" he asked slowly in a very dangerous voice.

"Well I thought…" she couldn't meet his eyes, "I thought its not a time to conceive and so I have been…t…taking the…contraption pill…because…" She couldn't finish because suddenly she felt burning pain on her cheek where his hand had come in contact with her skin.

"How dare you?" he sneered and slapped her again.

"Stop!" she said shockingly. Her eyes were scared and filled with tears. His were blazing with anger. He grabbed a handful of her golden hair and threw her off the bed. She screamed as she slammed down on the ground because of the force of the throw.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" he yelled, "WHY?" She received a kick in her ribs and she felt the air leave her. Then…

"How dare you, you bitch!" he grabbed her hair and pulled hard, "You filthy whore, you street trash!" Without thinking he slammed her head on the floor twice. First time she screamed, second time she had no strength to. He stood up and kicked her very hard. Her frail body jerked up as she received a kick in her abdomen first then in her chest.

The door broke open and Jadeite and Zoisite came rushing in, with Makoto following close to their heels. As the two men held the Prince off Makoto picked up the half conscious Usagi up and dragged her out of the room.

"No!" Mamoru raged, "Let me go!" He struggled until Jadeite lost his patience.

"Mamoru, stop it!" he yelled at the struggling man, "She's a girl for god's sake, just a girl! You'll kill her!" Mamoru realized that Jadeite had spoken his name after so many years. He calmed down just a bit.

"That bitch, street trash, that whore!" he raved like a madman calling her all he could think off. Jadeite and Zoisite kept holding him and waited until he calmed down.

* * *

In such a situation and with so many rumors you could never tell what had really happened. Sora had gone out to the market and heard about how the prince had killed his wife. She came back and told them all. Yumeko wasn't there since she had left when Taiki had called for her in frustration for the fact that Zoisite has escaped.

Sora was very surprised with the reactions. She didn't know they knew the wife very well.

"NO!" Rei had yelled in desperation.

"You must be joking…" Iris had basically fallen down into a chair.

Seiya had punched a table. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"It can't be true, no, it just can't be," he chanted over and over like a prayer.

So in between Seiya's 'It can't be trues' and Iris shocked eyes Sora had explained to Rei to go to the palace and find out the RIGHT information. She at least reacted more sensibly.

"Ok, I'll go," she said raggedly, "I'll go and meet Mako-chan and then I can ask her what happened…" her voice trailed off. The window was open and you could hear the birds chirping outside. Seiya chanted continuously and Iris still sat like a statue. Rei was lost in her thoughts.

"Well," Sora saw that all her efforts to make Seiya feel better had gone in the mud with this news. She tried to move things on.

"I'll get a ride ready," she said, "Rei?" No response from the girl.

"Rei!" she said louder.

"Huh?"

"Go get ready, I'll get a ride ready."

* * *

Makoto was standing in the hallway outside Usagi's room when she heard Rei's desperate voice.

"Mako-chan!" Rei called and grabbed her arm, "Tell me it isn't true? Tell me!"

"Rei-chan, clam down, calm down," Makoto shook her gently. Rei's fingers were digging rather painfully in her arm and Rei looked worse then Usagi did, "What are you asking me? What isn't true?"

"Tell me she's not dead!" Rei demanded.

"Heavens no!" Makoto was shocked, "What the hell has gotten into you? Of course she's not dead, just injured!"

"I'll kill him!" Rei declared, "What did he do to her? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Makoto threw up her hands in defeat and helplessness, "Jadeite and Zoisite are with the prince. When they come out we'll find out what happened. Usagi is unconscious."

"Where is she?" Rei asked trembling. Makoto led her quietly into the room where Usagi was laying on the bed like a torn ragged doll. Her hair has open and spread around her, and she was wearing a flimsy cotton night suit. There was blood on her suit.

"How did this…" Rei asked shocked.

"She's having her periods that's all." Makoto assured her.

"How much was she hurt?" Rei asked looking at the bandage on the fragile girl's head.

"She had a problem with her period because she was hit in the abdomen. She also got two broken ribs and a head injury. Beside that she's fine. No concussion or anything serious like that."

"The bastard, the filthy bastard, son of a bitch…" Rei said shaking her head in desperation and silent tears flowing on her paled cheeks.

"It's ok," Makoto told her shakily taking Rei in her arms. The two girls clung to each other as they sobbed remembering how happy their innocent friend had been a couple of days ago.

* * *

When Seiya got the message that Usagi was all right he felt a bit better but he wanted to see her. He looked at the letter Rei had sent him. He looked it over again. In the end he looked at the little scribbled note, as if an after thought.

PS Stay at Iris's; do not come to the palace, I will take care of her.

He knew he couldn't go now. He had to trust her to manage things. Plus he knew Sora would absolutely be against the idea of him going. He was stuck, and he hated it.

* * *

Usagi woke up feeling tired and woozy. She felt dizzy and she was still cramping. She tried to curl up to feel better when someone stopped her.

'Mamoru!' she suddenly thought and shivered.

"You'll be okay Usagi-chan," came Makoto's gentle voice, "Don't move too much, you broke two ribs you know."

"Two ribs?" Usagi repeated in a raspy voice. She was finding it hard to talk.

"Yeah, now don't talk," Rei came into the view, "and go to sleep. That's the best that you can do." Usagi closed her eyes, glad to be able to sleep. She knew nothing was better then having her two friends take care of her, so she fell asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

"He is utterly sorry for what he did," Zoisite said, trying to make the situation better.

"Oh, he better be!" Rei barked, obviously enraged. Jadeite made another attempt to hug her but she slipped out of his grip.

"Well, what can he do but be sorry anyway?" Jadeite said sighing.

"Honest to god, I am not going to let him near her," Makoto said firmly, "He'll have to go over my dead body."

"Now don't get too aggressive…" Zoisite started but Rei interrupted.

"I am with you, Mako!" she said, "If he lays a finger on her I'll break his fingers!"

"Well. at least you are not going to talk about your dead body and all." Jadeite remarked subtly, "Fingers I can take, your dead body I can't." Rei grinned ruefully. She felt bad at how she had pushed him away twice.

"I am gonna go back and talk to the prince," Zoisite said and walked away.

"I am watching over Usagi, like I said no prince is getting near her," Makoto walked into Usagi's room and didn't come out. Rei's shoulders sagged in stress. This time she let Jadeite pull her into a warm hug.

"It will be okay," he told her.

"How can you live with him? That monster?" Rei asked looking up at him. He kissed her nose.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully leaving her confused.

* * *

Mamoru felt broken. He actually had believed he had loved this girl and now she was injured in bed because of him. Zoisite walked in.

"Sire, I don't think she would want to see you. Maybe in time…" he said sighingly.

"Yes, maybe in time." Mamoru said absently. He could have killed her, he actually could have killed her and over such a petty thing too! He felt ashamed with himself for the very first time.


	17. Making Decisions

**A/N** It may take me a while to update this now since I don't have already written chaps stored in my comp anymore. But it will be in a day or two. Then when school starts prolly on weekends. Anyway thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to R/R!

* * *

Usagi remembered that she was floating on clouds. She saw a band of gypsies and went to join them. They danced in circles until they all fell down. Then suddenly a man came riding on a horse.

She looked over and saw it was Seiya. She happily went to him and joined him on the horse and they flew into the sky, higher and higher. She begged him to not let her fall. Suddenly she saw it wasn't Seiya, it was Mamoru. She screamed and fell down. She heard Makoto calling her. 'Please catch me, Mako-chan!' Usagi thought. Then suddenly…

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto was looking down at her, "Its ok, no one is gonna let you fall, don't worry." Usagi suddenly felt foolish. Had she been talking out loud?

"I was just changing your head bandage. You have slipped in and out of consciousness for two days now," Makoto chattered on, "Your ribs are pretty good now, just your head needs healing. But you can sit up and walk around."

"Where is…" she slowly sat up, "Mamoru?"

"Oh, don't worry," Makoto face went stony, "He is in his study most of the time sorting this and that out."

"Mako-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want to see his face," Usagi said trembling. Makoto smiled.

"If you don't want to see him, no one will make you," she assured. The door of the room opened.

"I brought soup from the kitchen," came Rei's voice, "It smells great. Is she up yet?"

"Hi Rei-chan," Usagi smiled at Rei, who was balancing a tray on her left hand and holding towels in the right.

"Good you are up and talking." Rei said as she handed Makoto the towels and set the soup on a table.

"Isn't it 'up and walking'?" Usagi asked confused.

"No, in your case up and talking," Rei said, "The past two days you would wake up but not even say a word to us, so up and talking is progress." Usagi giggled.

"Up and giggling too," Jadeite barged in, "You seem normal now." For a minute Usagi feared that Mamoru was coming in too but she only imagined it.

"How did I get out that morning?" Usagi asked while Makoto changed her bandage and Rei spoon-fed her.

"We'll talk about that later," Jadeite said, "first the prince wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him." Usagi stated firmly.

"But…" Jadeite started.

"No buts!" Makoto and Rei snapped at the same time.

"I see," he said, "Well, I will go tell him then." Then he left, a little relieved that he didn't have to take her to the Prince. The fear on her face at the mention of his name was heartbreaking.

* * *

The public was told that it was a misunderstanding, the princess was perfectly fine and nothing such as the rumours had happened. Seiya knew other wise from little notes from Rei. He knew Usagi had refused to see the prince. He knew that the prince was desperate to see her. He knew how the head cook and Rei were standing guard around her twenty-four hours a day and he knew how Zoisite had suggested that Usagi leave the palace for a while, to get away from things.

He was also getting letters from Kinmoku, which were immediately burned after they were read. Yumeko sent the reports of everything to Sora and Sora showed them to Seiya before expertly burning them with her lighter and then dumping the ashes into the fireplace.

Seiya knew much more about things going on. He heard about the silver- headed Yaten, and the red head Taiki, who was flustered at the escape of Zoisite. He heard about the lost of battle in the south, but the won near Horal. He heard of how two girls had been kidnapped by the generals to escape. He knew how the princess, his princess, was worried sick about him. He knew when Yumeko lost her temper with Taiki, he knew when Yaten took Yumeko's horse away, which had apparently been a present from Seiya himself, so that Yumeko won't run off by herself anymore and he heard of the big argument that had occurred between those two over a bloody horse. Yumeko said she had been ready to draw her gun, that's how bad it was.

He never wrote replies because he didn't feel any loyalties to anyone except Usagi at the moment.

* * *

Sora had seen things were at chaos in Kinmoku. Not bad as in the army and all, but personally. Yumeko was a ticking bomb for one thing. Yaten was being no nice about it. Taiki was blundering at everything ever since he had thought he had failed the princess by letting a general escape. Kakyuu worried sick for Seiya, asking how he had been doing every time and Seiya was no help, replying to no letters and helping no one.

* * *

Iris sat down to write to a friend of hers in Jupiter. She would be sending a confidential letter through two people who had an air service between earth and Jupiter. This friend was the only one she had told about Seiya. Iris knew she would be a great help, so Iris kept her updated in case she needed emergency help.

* * *

"So what do you say?" Zoisite asked.

"It would be nice to get away," Usagi sighed, "But I know he won't let me."

"He would if we send along Jadeite with you as a guard." Zoisite shrugged, grinning.

"Alright, but where would I go?" Usagi asked tiredly, "I don't know anywhere or anyone."

"Anywhere will be solved easily," Zoisite replied, "And anyone would be glad to get to know the princess."

"I don't want to go among strangers." Usagi said sinking into her bed and whimpering.

"She can come to my place." Rei suddenly said, "The prince shouldn't mind that. He knows me, and plus Jadeite would be with us."

"That's a very good idea!" Jadeite beamed. Makoto hid a grin.

"Don't even think about it," Rei told him icily and his smile wiped off, for the moment anyway.

"So what do you say princess?" Zoisite looked at her questioningly. He had refused to call her anything but princess despite Usagi's efforts.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea," she said hesitantly. She knew Seiya was there, but Jadeite…his loyalties lay with the prince. There was no way they could trust him, at all.

"Ok, I'll go tell the prince and I am sure he'll let you!" Zoisite said and Makoto and Rei beamed delightfully.

* * *

**A/N** also I am sorry for any mistakes through the stories, I don't mean to but for some reason the spell check won't correct spelling only grammer. I will try to make it better but bear with me. I mean I can proofread them only so many times. 


	18. From Hell to Heaven

**A/N** Sigh it seems a bit useless to say this, but I will say it anyway. And I will try to say it with some spirit. Ahem………Don't forget to R/R pplz! I will be waiting!

* * *

Seiya watched servants rushing around.

"Iris-chan…" he called his cousin.

"Oh there you are, Seiya!" she gasped trying to catch her breath from running down the marble hall, "Where is Sora?"

"Why?" he asked frowning. He had just lost the annoying blond so he could go get some fresh air and now Iris was intent on reuniting him with her.

"We need to hide you!" she whispered fiercely. Sora suddenly joined them.

"I heard!" she gasped as well, "How did this happen?"

"Rei's handy work apparently!" Iris said shaking her head in despair, "Don't know how that girl expects us to keep him a secret with that general lurking around!"

"What?" Seiya asked frustrated at what he didn't know and the idea of a general lurking in the place he had come to call home.

"What what?" Sora asked oblivious.

"Why hide me, what general, what did Rei do?" he asked knowing they preferred him not knowing.

"The princess, you see, is coming to live here, for about a month apparently with General Jadeite." Iris explained. Suddenly Seiya didn't know weather to run with joy or plan his funeral.

"I see," he just replied and understood why he had to be hidden.

"So where will we hide him?"

"By the stables!" Iris whispered, "There is a room back there, very big actually. My father had it made for my mother when she was alive. It was made so my mother won't have to walk far to the garden, since she was sick and wasn't allowed to walk too much."

"That's a good idea!" Sora exclaimed, "Seiya and I will get stuff down there for our convenience. When Rei arrives tell her to keep that nosy general away from there." Iris nodded and Seiya let himself get dragged away by Sora wondering of ways to meet Usagi without having Jadeite see him.

* * *

Usagi sat next to Jadeite.

"That's the great Temple of the Elves. It doesn't have any elves but some crazy nut guy got it built in their honor. Usually it's very abandoned. It got closed when no one would come there. Now it just stands there like a great tomb or something."

"I see," Usagi said gloomily. She felt so out of place travelling while people moved out of the way of her coach.

"Jadeite?"

"Yeah?"

"Someday could you take me to the big cities? The advanced ones?"

"Sure, but why? You won't like it, too much pollution and big industrial buildings."

"I have never seen one. It's hard to get in since I am…I mean since I was a peasant. They just banned me at the gates and all I ever say was glimpses of big tall beautiful buildings," she sighed.

"All right, I promise I will take you there one day," he smiled at her reassuringly. Rei had left early to make sure everything was 'ready' as she called for Usagi's arrival. Jadeite didn't get it, he said who cares? But she had insisted on going on ahead. He watched the solemn princess, with all her beauty and grace. Out there among the peasants he knew there were so many who envied her and here she was, as he knew, wishing she still had the freedom of a peasant.

* * *

When Rei found out that Seiya and Sora were safely installed in a hidden and much abandoned room, she gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you thought I won't be able to have the common sense of hiding them!" Iris accused Rei as Rei ran along corridors looking in spare rooms.

"Well, I was just worried, that's all," she came upon a room with a balcony facing east.

"This is perfect!" she told Iris excitedly, "Usagi can stay here and she will have a nice view of the Temple of the Elves. You know how beautiful it looks in the mornings, with all its marble glory while the sun is rising. She will love it!"

"What about her bodyguard?" Iris asked solemnly.

"Well, he can stay here," she said grinning and moving to the room a couple of steps away from the one she had chosen for Usagi.

"Why he should have this room?" Iris looked slyly at the big glass windows facing the Hikawa shrine.

"Well, for one reason he can have a good view of me and for another I can keep an eye out for him from here," Rei grinned at the thought and Iris made a gagging face to tease her friend.

"They should be here soon!" Iris declared running off to find servants to clean the two rooms Rei had so tactfully chosen. Rei walked to the room she had chosen for Usagi. The balcony she knew as a great way for Seiya to climb in from the garden below where he was hidden in that big sheltered room. You couldn't really see the room. It had a huge apple tree on one side and malt for the horses on the other. The front was very much covered with grape wines. Sometimes Rei thought Iris was very clever indeed.

* * *

"Welcome Princess!" all the servants bowed deep for the beautiful golden haired princess. Usagi watched in awe. They were bowing to her. Jadeite steered her toward Iris.

"Welcome Commander Jadeite of the Far Eastern division and Princess Serenity of the Wild Rose Palace. We are very honored with you presence here."

"We are very grateful for you hospitality Kou Iris," Jadeite said formally but Usagi had neither such manner nor care.

"Oh but it's such a beautiful place and the shrine as well next door!" Usagi exclaimed clasping her hands together, "I am sure I will enjoy being here so much!"

"I hope you do enjoy this place, musty as it is." Iris laughed at the excited girl. Jadeite also smiled affectionately at her. She constantly reminded him of his sister. Rei walked out.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, "Come on in!" They walked in as the servants took their stuff to their rooms.

"Do you want to see your rooms and relax first?" Rei asked.

"That'd be nice," Usagi said and they all went to their rooms. Rei tagged in with Usagi.

"This is beautiful," Usagi sighed happily, "Thank you so much Rei-chan!" Rei read the question in Usagi's cerulean eyes.

"I will send him later to see you, I promise," she said softly.

"But Jadeite…" Usagi started worried.

"He'll be too distracted to care!" Rei grinned mischievously. Usagi felt reassured. The determination in her friend's amethyst eyes was enough to reassure her.

* * *

**A/N** Well if anyone has been longingly waiting for this, here it comes. Next Chapter: The Reunion of Lost Souls. R/R plz ppl! 


	19. Lost Souls United

**A/N** I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry bout that. I will keep updating though just in case anyone still wants to read it. Well this is where the rating changes I believe. Oh well. R/R plz.

* * *

Seiya had finally managed to escape Sora's hawk like gaze. Standing in the moonlight he looked up at the figure moving around in the room with the balcony. Rei had hinted to him that Usagi was there and he was glad for her hint.

Meanwhile Rei tried to wrench her hand out of Jadeite grip.

"Jadeite, no!" she said without much confidence.

"What's the matter?" his eyebrow was raised and he had a playful expression on. She twisted and turned her hand in his lose grip but to no avail.

"Jadeite, I really have to go!" she said grinning despite of herself.

"You can't give me that sexy smile of yours and then just leave my room," He said huskily pulling her close. She was still trying to pull free.

"Jadeite…" she whispered when he held her so close to her that their lips were almost touching.

"You have said a no many nights. Not tonight though," he stated firmly pressing his lips against her in a warm kiss. She didn't respond so he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning. This time she had a playful look about her.

"I prefer the shrine and my chamber to this, what do you say?" she said grinning mischievously.

"You kid me!" he whispered giving her a small kiss.

"No I don't," she said breathing against his lips, "I promise only if you follow me after two minutes, what do you say?"

"Why after two minutes?" he asked, frowning.

"So it won't seem suspicious!" she scolded and kissed his temple before fleeing.

When she left he sighed.

"I hope I am not making a fool of myself." He muttered looking at his watch.

* * *

Usagi sat down on her bed when suddenly the door opened and Rei walked in.

"Keep your balcony door open, unlock it I mean!" then she was gone. Usagi watched the closed door baffled. Then she obliged and unlocked the door. Suddenly an idea struck her. Reaching into her suitcase she pulled out the nightgown she had bought that day at the mall. Slipping it on she put on a bathrobe on top as well, shocked at her own audacity, but she wanted tonight to be very special. She never knew when she'd get the chance after this one month. Then she lay in bed sure that she was soon going to get a late visitor.

* * *

Jadeite followed after Rei to her shrine exactly two minutes later. He sneaked past the sleeping guard and looked toward the place where Rei had pointed out to him as her chambers earlier.

He walked across the smooth floor, wondering if he was to knock or to just walk in.

_Walk in_, he told himself and opening the door, he did so. Only the room was empty. There was a warm fire burning at the hearth and it was big room with warm dark colors but it seemed less warm with no Rei in it.

"Now what…?" He wondered. Suddenly two arms slipped around his waist.

"Hm…Now what?" Rei whispered from behind him and his breath got stuck in his throat. He felt her breasts press against his back and he tried to turn around but she won't let him.

"Oh come on!" he laughed, "That's not fair!" In response she just giggled and kissed his neck. Grabbing her wrists he twisted around finally and wrapped her arms around his waist again.

"There…" he whispered leaning in to kiss her, "Much much better."

"Jadeite?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he said against her lips, his hands travelling down her back and opening her dress slowly. Suddenly he felt her hands contact with his bare skin and his breath left him. She had managed to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you," she told him kissing along his jaw, near devouring it really, and he felt pleasure rock his body. This was the first time she had said it out loud, before he had never gotten a reply.

"I love you too," he whispered pulling her toward the big comfortable bed while kissing her roughly and they spend the rest of the night with each other.

* * *

Seiya sneaked past Sora and outside the room. He knew that Usagi was in the room with the balcony. The vines from the garden traveled all the way up to it so he decided to climb onto them. Quietly making his way up the vines, he climbed onto the balcony. The door was swinging open. She knew he had been coming.

Entering the room his eyes searched for her. There was a shape on the bed. He walked up to her. She was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and turned around to leave, telling himself he shouldn't bother her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sora saw Seiya leave but she didn't stop him. Rei had told her that she would take Jadeite to her temple tonight so there was no harm in him going as long as no one burst into Usagi's room.

Usagi watched as Seiya turned around to face her, smiling.

"I thought you were asleep..." he whispered.

"Hmm..."

"This feels like a dream Usagi..."

"It's not," she stood up and as she did her bathrobe fell down her shoulders. She didn't stop it and it fell down her waist and to her feet while Seiya watched frozen.

"What?" she smiled mischievously.

"You're certainly full of surprises…" he started but she was walking toward him now. She placed her arms on his shoulders and enjoyed his gaze travel her body. The nightgown was designed in such a way that it showed her body beautifully. She felt his hands hold her waist as an odd noise escaped his throat. She giggled and he focused on her face again.

"So you like torturing me like this, huh?" he asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Like it? I absolutely love it," she whispered, moving her fingers into his hair.

"I'll show you what torture is..." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his hands sliding down her body and then under the nightgown. His tongue traveled the length of her collarbone and then he dipped his head even lower tormenting her with his hands and tongue. She lost all her senses as she buried her hands in his silky hair and found the true meaning of making love.

* * *

In Kinmoku Kakyuu was pacing back and forth, worrying as to why Seiya never wrote. Sora did say he had regained a lot of his memory. But it wasn't enough. Taiki entered the room.

"You called?" he said bowing.

"Taiki..." she looked at him warily, "How's...how's Yaten and Yumeko?"

"Ah that...another day, another battle for them," he replied which gave no comfort to the worried princess.

"Taiki can you not stop them?"

"I tried...I tried sending Yumeko away but she said she would not travel without her horse and Yaten would not give it back to her. Says that as long as she had it all she has done is make mistakes."

"That's ridiculous!" Kakyuu said frustrated.

"I agree, but they both have much to do. The stress is really getting to them," Taiki replied calmly.

"And you Taiki?"

"What about me?" he looked surprised.

"How are you doing?" she asked, softly. She missed the days when she was very good friends with the boys. Then they never hesitated with each other, and even Yumeko was fun sometimes but now work and war had stole from them those carefree hours.

"Kak...I mean princess..."

"It's all right, you don't have to call me princess..." she smiled at him.

"Kakyuu...I haven't said that for so long..."

"I miss it..." she closed her eyes.

"Me too," he told her, "But when the war is over, things will be better again." She knew that wasn't true but she told her self to believe it.

"Yes, I hope so Taiki," and they both smiled at each other, for the moment forgetting all their worries.

* * *

Kura came to the palace and ran toward the kitchen as soon as she arrived, looking for her brother.

"Makoto-san!" she ran into the kitchen, "Where is my brother?"

"Kura, your'e back!" Makoto declared and hugged her, getting flour onto her cloak.

"Where?" Kura was jumping with excitement.

"He's not here...He's at the Hikawa shrine..."

"What!?" her face fell, the sparking green eyes fading, "I haven't seen him since the prince's engagement ball!"

"You can go to the shrine..."

"No!" Kura replied, "If Jadeite can't make time for me, then I cannot make time for him. God! It took so long to get here! First I am gonna rest up and relax then maybe I will go find him! It takes so long to get here from East and he..."

"Kura!" Makoto was laughing, "He was sent there. I am sure he would have stayed if he could."

"Kura, you are here!" Zoisite came into the kitchen.

"Hi!" she turned to him, reaching for a hug and forgetting her rage for Jadeite.

"I was worried about your journey. Jadeite told me to send you to the shrine in a few days after your arrival."

"He didn't forget!" she squealed. For a 16-year-old she could be pretty immature, possibly because she was Jadeite's baby sister, spoiled by him forever.

"Go and rest up," he told her and she nodded, literally skipping away.

"What did you come into the kitchen for?" Makoto asked.

"One of my spies...He found out that Seiya is still alive," he told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Makoto frowned.

"I haven't told anyone else yet," Zoisite looked away, "He is at the Kou Mansion by the Hikawa Shrine." Makoto gasped her eyes widening.

* * *

Yaten waited for Yumeko, who had started to be late to everything these days. The door was kicked open and slammed shut.

"Yumeko," he said without turning around.

"What do you want?" she asked. He turned around to find her frowning at him.

"I need you to get Seiya back," he replied.

"Do it yourself, leave me alone," she spat back.

"What did you say?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am no one's puppet, not even yours Yaten. I do what I want to do and if you make my life any more miserable, then I will leave."

"I pay you to work for me," he replied calmly.

"Pay me! Ha! Pay me! Yaten did it ever occur to you that I might not do all this just for the pay?" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" he yelled back.

"Why not? You just think I am a greedy heartless murderer that you can control with money! Well you can't, not anymore," she whispered the last two words.

"Yumeko...What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? I did not think you could ever be such a weakling. Well guess what? I'll free you from your misery. You are fired! Now get the hell out!"

"You can't fire me," she replied.

"Watch me," he shot back and turned away from her seething form.

"Don't do this..."

"Do what? I am not the one making a racket," he said without turning around.

"I am gonna kill you, I swear," she replied coldly. For a second he believed her and he turned around to see if she really was going to do it. Her gun was pointed at him.

"You can't..." he started, his confidence faltering. She looked so sure of herself.

"Oh? Watch me..." she pulled the trigger and the echoing sound was heard through out the whole fortress.

* * *

**A/N** Okay maybe the rating doesn't change that much but I am gonna change it because of the violence, language and mild sexual content. Okay it's not that mild but whatever. Please R/R and hope you enjoyed it 


	20. Fleeting Satisfaction

**A/N** Thank you for revus and Sab you better be grateful cuz this chaps is only written cuz you drove me nuts asking for it : P

**Dedicated to:** Sabira, my crazy but amazing friend.

* * *

Kura left for the Hikawa shrine the next morning, she was that eager to see Jadeite. She got there by mid morning.

"Who are you here to see again?" The gate opener asked.

"Commander Jadeite, now open the damn gate before I run it down!" she scoffed at him. Rei walked out to the courtyard, annoyed because she was awakened so early. Especially since Jadeite's arms were so comfortable that she didn't want to leave.

"Hello, I am Hino Rei, and you are?"

"Is Jadeite here?" Kura asked immediately.

"What makes you think the commander is here?" Rei frowned. The blond girl was certainly pushy and beautiful, which was what Rei didn't like about her. Another thing she disliked was that the girl seemed obviously very familiar with Jadeite if she was omitting the commander bit in his name.

"He told me he is here, now can you please get him? Tell him Kura is here," she told Rei and Rei was about to reply rudely when Jadeite appeared.

"Who's Kura?" he asked grinning and much to Rei's dismay the girl ran to his arms and they hugged.

"Oh my god! You are such a moron!" Kura was telling him, "You ran off to here while you made me come to the palace!"

"I am sorry!" Jadeite was apologizing while laughing. Rei felt tremendously ignored.

"So why are you down here anyway? Where is that girl you told me about?" Kura asked and Jadeite turned around to pull Rei to him.

"This is Rei and Rei this is my little sister, Kura," he told Rei, who was feeling stupid now. She had been jealous of his sister. It was ridiculous.

"I didn't know you had a sister," she said smiling and trying to regain her composure, "Hi." She smiled at Kura.

"Hi!" Kura chirped and smiled a broad smile, "So am I getting a sister-in-law soon?" Rei thought it was an absurd question but before she could answer Jadeite did.

"Maybe," he looked at Rei who blushed and frowned at the same time.

"Right then, I'll go and tell them to make breakfast for three while you two chat," with that she fled to leave the brother and sister to talk and to figure out what Jadeite had meant.

* * *

Yaten remembered the night before so clearly. He had felt so shocked when the gun had fired yet he had felt no pain. He had wondered was that how death felt. No pain but no. There was no bullet in him, it had passed half an inch from his right ear and went into the windowsill. He had looked ridiculously at the windowsill where the bullet was as servants and guards had rushed in to find out what had happened. When he had turned around Yumeko was gone. They had searched the castle till morning but there was no sign of Yumeko or her horse. He regretted yelling at her and knew that she never meant to kill him. He knew she couldn't and he felt horribly for thinking even for a moment that she would. She was, after all, a friend even if he employed her. Why had he forgotten that?

* * *

Usagi woke up feeling warm and happy for the first time in many nights. Seiya's lips were against her forehead and he was still breathing deeply. She slowly got up and looked down as he stirred awake.

"Hi," she whispered from above him, her hair falling onto his face.

"Hey," he looked up at her and then pulled her to him to kiss her. They wrapped their arms around each other but before they could do much there was a big horn, announcing arrival of guests.

"Who can it be?" Usagi wondered breaking away from him. There was a knock on her door. It was Iris.

"Princess!" she called softly. Usagi scrambled out of bed and grabbed her abandoned bathrobe from the floor. Throwing a blanket over a silent protesting Seiya she went to the door.

"Yeah?" she opened the door a crack to see Iris's troubled face.

"There are people here from the castle. Commander Zoisite and the head cook Makoto. You might want to get ready because they want to see you. They wanted to come up here but I told them you had a terrible journey and had told everyone not to disturb you."

"Okay, thanks," Usagi smiled gratefully. Iris must have known that Seiya was in here. Closing the door she gathered Seiya's stuff from the ground.

"What? I have to leave already?" he asked making a face.

"Commander Zoisite is here, that's why!" she scolded, "Now get dressed and I am going to go talk to them. Though, wait a while before you leave just so no one notices."

"Yes, your highness," he grinned while dressing. She was also browsing the closet while the bathrobe hung loosely around her, a sight Seiya quite enjoyed. He watched as she got dressed and left. After fifteen minutes he left for the shed in the garden, preparing himself for a lecture from Sora.

* * *

Usagi went down to see Makoto and Zoisite who were looking very worried.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked her. They were all alone in a room.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Usagi was puzzled.

"Princess you have to come back with us, you might be in danger!" Zoisite said suddenly.

"Danger?"

"Yes, it seems…well see there might be one of our enemies around here," Zoisite hesitated. Usagi felt scared now. Had they found out about Seiya?

"Zoisite why don't you leave me and Usagi alone for a minute?" Makoto asked and Zoisite left quietly.

"Listen, Iris's cousin, the general from Kinmoku is here Usagi!" Makoto whsipered and Usagi gulped.

"You have to leave, he might try to kill you or kidnap you!" she said when Usagi didn't respond.

"I don't…want to leave…Mako-chan…" Usagi didn't know what to tell her.

"But you have to!" Makoto said.

"Why did you not alert the Prince about this?" Usagi asked.

"Because Rei and Iris will get in trouble for this! As long as the general doesn't do us any harm, we won't do anything to him. Zoisite doesn't love war and fighting, he won't go creating more problems to make the war get bigger," Makoto told her honestly and Usagi knew she had to trust her.

"Mako-chan when I told you I love someone that time?" Usagi asked.

"Yes?" Makoto seemed lost.

"I love Seiya, and I am here to be with him," she replied very softly. Makoto's eyes widened in shock, it was treason but Makoto wasn't going to get Usagi in trouble.

"You are not going then?" Makoto asked hesitantly.

"No, you must understand, I loved him even on Kinmoku," she replied, "Jadeite kidnapped us both and he dropped Seiya out here while took me to the castle. He had thought Seiya was dead but he wasn't! You have to understand!"

At this point Usagi was about to cry. Makoto's heart softened and she got up quietly.

"Alright, Princess, we will be leaving now," she gave Usagi a small smile and Usagi smiled in return, realizing that Makoto would keep her secret. Makoto left the room and met Zoisite outside.

"The princess?" he asked.

"Is not coming," she replied.

"But…" he started only to be cut off.

"You mustn't ask any questions," Makoto looked at him right in the eye and he nodded slowly. He knew not what was going on but he knew it must be kept a secret from the prince and he was willing to do so because the prince he now served was not the same prince he knew and loved long ago.

* * *

Yumeko had went to Kakyuu and asked her to prepare ships for the return of Seiya. He must be brought back that's what Yaten had said. She asked Kakyuu not to tell Yaten of her whereabouts since Yaten and her were having a row. In two weeks they were to bring Seiya back.

The days passed by and Usagi and Seiya were together. Jadeite knew nothing of this because he was living in Hikawa shrine with his sister. It had been two weeks since Usagi had been here. Sora had told Seiya that Yumeko was coming to take him back. And Seiya had stated that he wasn't leaving without Usagi. Iris pleaded with him.

"Please, Seiya, you must understand! The prince will go mad if she is taken! He will bring so much wrath on innocent people!" But Seiya would hear none of it. He had told Usagi to be ready and she was willing. He was sure no one could do anything to stop him.

* * *

The day was hectic. Sora was helping Seiya and Usagi pack. They were to leave for the smuggler's ship in ten minutes. The gate horn went off. The prince had arrived to take his bride back. Usagi was taken to a room to talk to the prince accompanied by Jadeite. It took up more then ten minutes. There was no time to wait. The ships were leaving. Seiya didn't want to but Sora dragged him away without her. When she got back to the room she found no trace of Seiya or Sora. She cried her heart out while Rei sat by trying unsuccessfully to console her.

* * *

Makoto looked once again at the note sent to her by Iris.

_You must send the Prince to the mansion right before noon. If you don't there will be many, many problems. Trust me, this is for everyone's good._

_Iris Kou_

She hoped she had done the right thing by telling Zoisite to pursuade the prince to go and bring Usagi back on his own. It seemed right. Only she knew she must have broken her friend's heart.

* * *

Kakyuu welcomed Seiya back with open arms. There was much celebration. Seiya's memory was slowly returning. Upon meeting Kakyuu he remembered vague memories about her. He already knew Yumeko. Yaten and Taiki arrived and he remembered them from his dreams. It seemed as if Yaten and Yumeko were not on speaking terms. Sora was trying to sort that out but Seiya was horribly discontent. He wanted his Usagi.

* * *

Usagi was back at the palace with Mamoru now. Zoisite had told her it was wrong to anger the prince further. She didn't care but she was back with him, even back with him in bed, because Seiya was gone and she felt there was no hope left. The news reached the earth that Kou Seiya was alive, and in Kinmoku. Jadeite was frustrated.

"You didn't kill him after all," Usagi told him, smiling an odd smile. He didn't reply to her. Two months later Usagi also made an announcement. An announcement that spread to Kinmoku just as fast as Seiya's return had spread to Earth. Usagi was pregnant. Banquets and feasts were held to all of the people by the Prince. There were only a handful of people who knew that the baby was Seiya's and not Mamoru's. Usagi was very satisfied indeed.

* * *

**A/N** Yay my favourite parts are coming up! Rejoices Anyway R/R people and thanks to everyone and anyone who reads. Love you all! Happy, Sab: P 


	21. Smuggled To Jupiter

**A/N** Thank you for revus and Sab you better be grateful (again) cuz this chaps is only written cuz you drove me nuts asking for it : P (again!)

**Dedicated to:** Sabira, my crazy but amazing friend. (AGAIN)

* * *

Some months later Yumeko was sitting idle in her room in Seiya's fortress. Ever since he had returned he had been horribly disgruntled and depressed. Mainly because Usagi wasn't with him and because she was pregnant. Sora had told Yumeko about the whole romance going on between those two. Yumeko had just shook her head and told Seiya to snap out of it and, like always, Seiya ignored her existence.

She was contemplating whether to cut her hair or not when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Sora…" came the familiar voice but Yumeko knew that was not all.

"And?" she asked again.

"Yaten," came the other familiar voice. Yumeko smirked before telling them to come in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the general who threw me out…" she said in a sing song voice as they walked in.

"Yumeko…" Sora started in a scolding tone, but stopped as she saw the other girl's cold expression.

Yaten just watched Yumeko for a few moments.

"Look…" he started.

"Shut up," she said and walked into her balcony. He sighed. He had known she was going to be difficult. She had always been.

"Yumeko, listen to me…" Sora said, but to no avail.

"You too, shut up."

They stood there silently for a few moments.

"You are welcome to come home," Yaten told her.

"I don't have a home," Yumeko replied. Because she couldn't see his face, she also couldn't see the pain her statement had caused him.

"Yes, yes, you do," he replied softly.

"I never did. I never will," she said, "I was a fool to think I did. I apologize. I am nothing but a pawn to you, and next time I will remember that."

Yaten swore. Sora took a step forward toward Yumeko but he stopped her.

"You're wrong," he said, "You do have a home, a home with me. It's our home and because it is our home, it is incomplete without you. You are not the only one without a home right now, I am too. As long as you aren't there, my home doesn't exist." After that he left.

"Yumeko," Sora said when Yumeko still didn't turn around, "I know you care about Yaten a lot. He is like family to you, I know that, so don't even try to lie to me and you know, in a family, arguments happen. It's natural. People only argue with those they love, you know? Why would anyone waste their breath having arguments with people they didn't care about? Think about it." With that Sora walked out too, leaving Yumeko alone.

No one saw the tears coursing down Yumeko's cheeks as she faced the starry moonless sky above her.

* * *

Months passed as Usagi stomach grew and grew.

"It will certainly be a boy!" Mamoru had said to her many times.

"I am worried," Usagi told Rei, who was at the castle visiting.

"About the Prince?" Rei asked seriously.

"No, about how fat I look," Usagi wailed. Rei laughed.

"But about the Prince too," Usagi became serious when they both stopped laughing.

"I know what you mean," Rei said solemnly.

"It's why I didn't go to one of the big cities to see if it's a boy or girl," Usagi sighed, "What if it's a girl?"

"I don't know," Rei frowned.

"If it is, what will he do?" Usagi asked.

"You still have two more months," Rei said, "We'll think of something, I promise."

* * *

"I am glad your memory has finally come back," Kakyuu smiled at the kneeling Seiya.

"Well, most of it has anyway, Princess," he got up and smiled at her. He looked better now, she thought, not as sad and depressed as he had been few months ago.

"I am still a little worried that you're going to start fighting in the war again," she sighed at him.

"The war has barely been active since the pregnancy of the Earth princess. I am sure we can handle it," he smiled encouragingly but she still looked doubtful.

"Do you think he has softened up maybe?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"The Earth prince," she smiled, "Do you think he has softened up?"

"Why do you ask that?" Seiya's jaw clenched slightly.

"Oh, I don't know," she laughed a little, "It's just that he's going to be a father soon. Things like these tend to soften people up, don't you think so?"

"Not him," Seiya shook his head.

"Pity," Kakyuu sighed, "When I was young, I met him. One of my older friends had teased me, saying that I might have to wed to him. I had created such fantasies in my mind back then, of him and me, of the alliance between Kinmoku and Earth but they were only fantasies, I suppose, things that don't really happen in real life."

"Sometimes," Seiya smiled, "Fantasies can become reality."

"Can they?"

"Yes," he nodded as he thought of Usagi, "Yes, they can."

* * *

Makoto sat with Rei.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a try," Makoto nodded.

"Then let's do it." Rei said determined.

"I can't believe I have to leave at a time like this!" Mamoru sighed, exasperated. Usagi was sitting in bed, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. It was her last month.

"It's a pity, but we'll give make sure you get the message when the time comes," she smiled softly at him.

"Yes, yes do that," he said, "The army is so lousy, why do they need me to come at a time like this?!"

"Mamoru…" she started.

"What?" he looked at her. She could see the anger in his eyes, and just seeing that anger made her taste fear.

"That's what it means to rule," she said, "That's the sacrifice you must make."

"You're right," he sighed, "But I'll be thinking about you and our baby the whole time."

"I know," she said, "We'll thinking about you to, and waiting for your return."

* * *

"I cannot believe we're going to do this," Usagi took a few deep breaths.

"Trust me, it's the only way," Makoto said.

"Are you sure you can deliver?!" Usagi asked in panic.

"Usagi, calm down," Rei snapped, "You wanted to do something, so you're doing something."

"Yes, you're right," Usagi sighed and they went off.

* * *

"Have they left?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes," Jadeite said, "I just hope this works. Taking Usagi far from here for her delivery is a dangerous thing to do. It was already risky sending the Prince away and not letting him know it was purposeful. Now we have sent his wife away too. They only have a handful of servants with them."

"True," Zoisite nodded, "But it's important they do this. If it's a girl, then they can safely get it away from the planet. You know how the prince will be if it's not a boy. It will destroy his hopes to become king as soon as the baby is born." Jadeite could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"I need your help," Seiya said.

"Huh?" Yumeko looked up, "what do you mean you _need_ my help? I am here to work for you anyway."

"This is more on a personal level," Seiya said as he sat down across from her. She was eating. He watched as she dipped her spoon into the rice, lifted it, and left it hanging in the air.

"Personal level?"

"Yes, I need a favour," he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, "This came from Rei." He held it out to Yumeko and watched as she read, finally placing the spoon of rice in her mouth.

"Oh no, I am not doing this," she shook her head, "I am no baby sitter."

"Please, Yumeko," Seiya begged, "You're the most trustworthy person I know. Please."

"No, I am not," Yumeko shrugged, "There are others."

"Maybe, but none of them are as skilled as you are," he sighed, "Nor as loyal or determined." She laughed at that.

"If you think you can get me to do this by buttering me up, you are so wrong."

"I am not buttering you up," he looked her in the eye, "I am begging you. Please."

* * *

"We got a letter from Iris," the aqua haired woman showed it to the tall blond woman.

"Oh," the blond smiled and read it, "Well, it seems easy enough, right?"

"Right," the aqua haired woman smiled too, "And we owe her big anyway."

Mamoru heard that Usagi had the baby. The messenger was the swiftest one their castle had: Jadeite.

"But, my lord, there has been problems," Jadeite said.

"Problems?"

"The baby did not make it."

* * *

"I cannot believe I am going to be stuck baby sitting," Yumeko grumbled.

"We're very grateful for this, so is Usagi," Rei beamed as she placed the bundle wrapped in pink into Yumeko's arm. Yumeko looked down and she saw Seiya's eyes looking back at her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Rei asked gleefully.

"Yes," Yumeko smiled genuinely for once, "Let's go little one, we have a cool space ship to Jupiter waiting."

* * *

**A/N** Ugh, I hope it makes sense. I know I made it mostly dialogue and I didn't explain much in it, but I tried to make it as self-explanatory as possible. R/R please! And let me know if it doesn't make sense, because I am willingly to change this chapter. 


	22. Meiou Kotori

**A/N** Yay one more chapter! R/R please XD

* * *

Yumeko sat in the café of the ship drinking coffee. The baby was in a carrier at her feet. She had a firm hold on her. The ship did not have many passengers. The owners of the ship were acquaintances of Iris's, so they had not asked a single question when Yumeko had come aboard.

"Hi, there," an aqua-haired woman, one of the ship's owners, slid into the chair across from Yumeko.

"Er…hello," Yumeko looked up startled.

"Your baby is beautiful," the woman smiled.

"She's…Yes, she is," Yumeko sighed and looked down at the baby girl.

"What's her name?"

"Uh…we uh…haven't decided yet," Yumeko wasn't sure how much the woman knew.

"Speaking of names, mine is Michiru. Kaiou Michiru," she extended her hand to Yumeko and Yumeko politely shook it. She was traveling on Michiru's ship after all; she had to be polite to them.

"Haruka!" Michiru called the tall short-haired blond that was across the room, "Come meet my new friend!" The blond came over.

"Hi," Yumeko managed a smile.

"Hi there," Haruka grinned, "Cute kid."

"Thanks."

"I am Tenou Haruka."

"Ah…" Yumeko said, and then realized she hadn't told them her name yet.

"I am uh…Ryuuko." Yumeko finished lamely. What kind of name was Ryuuko? She really needed to keep a list of aliases around.

"Hi, Uh Ryuuko," Haruka pulled up a chair next to Michiru.

"Oh, Haruka, don't tease her," Michiru laughed, her light blue eyes twinkling, and then she looked intently at Yumeko, "We know, its ok."

"You know?!" Yumeko was shocked.

"Yes," Haruka shrugged, "About you and the kid."

"Oh," Yumeko felt stupid.

"Iris wrote to us," Michiru explained, "We owe her. She once did something big for us."

"Very big," Haruka laughed. Michiru smiled fondly at Haruka and Yumeko realized they were a couple.

"Anyway, you do know who you are meeting on Jupiter, right?" Haruka's teal eyes focused on Yumeko's.

"Not really sure if we can…" Yumeko looked around.

"Don't worry, we can talk here," Michiru smiled, "Everyone here has secrets. This ship is used to secrets. You needn't worry."

"Well," Yumeko sighed, "I am to contact the Meiou family, a Meiou Setsuna."

"We know Setsuna," Michiru beamed, "She's a friend of ours. You see, we both live on Jupiter too at the Horizon Mansion. Setsuna lives not far from us. Her family owns a great deal of land."

"I see," Yumeko wondered how much she could give away, "And these people, Meiou family, they are reliable?"

"Very reliable," Haruka said.

"And would it not be odd to have a child be dropped off to them? Won't people ask questions?"

"Not at all," Michiru smiled, "You see, Meiou family has a history of adopting kids. When Setsuna was fourteen or fifteen her parents adopted a little girl, Kari. Kari is now eighteen. Later on, after Setsuna's parents passed away, she also took in a foster child whom she later adopted, Hotaru. Hotaru is about sixteen now. So they have a history of taking kids in. It wouldn't be odd if they suddenly take one more in, you see?"

"Ah…" Yumeko smiled, "That's good then. I was worried for a while."

"We told Iris we'd take care of it, so we did," Haruka smiled.

"You arranged this?" Yumeko raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we found the home for her, that's all," Michiru was humble.

"Wow…" Yumeko laughed, "I underestimated you."

"That's good," Haruka didn't seem offended, "We aim to be underestimated. You ever need someone's help you give us a call, okay?"

"Alright," Yumeko's lips twitched. She doubted she'd need them for anything. They didn't seem the type that'd hold guns and help her kill people.

* * *

Hotaru sat in the yard, her wisteria eyes focused on the water lilies in the pond.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Her sister Kari came and sat by her.

"The water lilies," Hotaru pointed, "They are so beautiful."

"Yeah," Kari grinned, "They really look nice this time around. Did you see the fireflies last night? They were all over the place."

"Yeah!" Hotaru grinned, "Haruka-san and Michiru-san are coming soon, you know?"

"No, I didn't know that," Kari was surprised; "I thought they were on Earth."

"They were but then they left a while ago," Hotaru said happily. She always loved it when that couple came around.

"How do you know?"

"I heard Setsuna say so. She said they've got important cargo for us," Hotaru stared hard at the lilies again, fragile lilies. _Very fragile cargo,_ Setsuna had said.

"Oh," Kari was surprised she hadn't known this, "Well, we'll just see."

* * *

Setsuna's older brother Kurasa exploded at her.

"Do you know what you have done? Are you out of your mind?!" his cold gray eyes glared at her.

"It's only a child; it doesn't matter, does it?" Setsuna mumbled.

"A child!" Kurasa said frustrated, "It's not just _anyone_'s child, it's the King's child for god's sake!"

"He's not the King," Setsuna replied.

"Well, he might as well be!" Kurasa was so frustrated.

"Look, it's a girl, okay?" Setsuna backfired, "Iris explained to me what the Prince had done to his wife and she explained what fate might be waiting this child. I couldn't refuse!"

"You are too soft," Kurasa said, "You are going to cause your own demise."

"You," Setsuna replied firmly, "don't have a heart. You wouldn't understand love, compassion, kindness. You wouldn't know." And she walked out of the room leaving her older brother staring after her coldly.

* * *

Yumeko arrived on Jupiter. Haruka and Michiru's job was done now. It was up to her to get it to the Meiou family.

It wasn't as hard of a task as she had thought. She found it with no problem.

Setsuna was surprised to see such a young girl delivering the child.

"And you must be…?" she looked at the girl with chestnut hair and the sharp hazel eyes.

"The deliverer," Yumeko said not wanting to reveal her name. She was holding the child in her arms.

"Yes, well," Setsuna looked at her contemplating.

"I need to get back," Yumeko extended the child toward Setsuna, "This is not my usually type of job."

"I see," Setsuna took the child. She was beautiful.

"Well, you…" Yumeko looked at Setsuna's amethyst eyes, "Take care of her."

"Of course," Setsuna seemed surprised.

"She's…important to me in a way," Yumeko explained.

"I see," Setsuna nodded, "Does she have a name yet?"

"No," Yumeko said, "They felt it best that you name her. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes," Setsuna smiled, "I was thinking Kotori. How is that?"

Yumeko nodded. Then she left without a word. Setsuna noticed that the deliverer did not use the front door. She didn't want to be remembered by anyone probably.

* * *

Usagi sat silently in front of Mamoru.

"We'll have another child," Mamoru said.

"Yes, of course,"

"Don't look so sad," Mamoru said almost sternly. He always commanded her.

"I can't help it," Usagi said.

"I know, but you can't be sad. You have responsibilities."

"Like what?" Usagi spread her hands in desperation and looked at him, "Looking pretty for everyone? What kind of responsibility is that?" Her blue eyes were swimming with tears,

He walked away from her. He was more disappointed than anyone could imagine.

Usagi let the tears slip down her cheeks. She just hoped her little girl had made it safely to Jupiter.

* * *

**A/N **Yay, more characters introduced. Muahahaha…XD R/R people, the story is indeed wrapping up. Well it will be soon. Almost…there…must…finish…XD I will this summer for sure. Thank you for all the reviews! 


	23. A New Mission

**A/N** YES I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED! Haha, it's been a while, hasn't it? I edited the chapters a lot again and Im hoping to finish this off now. I hate leaving it hanging considering I know how Im gonna finish it…Im just lazy. Well, I hope people are still interested. Review please and lemme know whatcha think : )

* * *

Hotaru looked at the little girl.

"Wow, she is so pretty!" she said smiling.

"Yes, isn't she?" Setsuna smiled.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san brought her, didn't they?" Kari asked her older sister.

"Yeah, she needed a home," Setsuna replied.

"How come?" Kari asked. They both silently watched Hotaru make cooing faces at Kotori.

"She needed a home," Setsuna repeated. Kari knew she'd have to ask Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Yumeko returned back to Kinmoku tired from the long journey but she didn't even have time to breathe peacefully before Seiya found her.

"How was it?!" he asked eagerly.

"It went well, eventless," she sighed and told him. He had changed so much since those times when all he did was annoy the hell out of her and cause problems.

"What was the family like, those people you gave her to?" he asked with the same lively interest.

"They seemed nice, very responsible, and they have adopted children before so it won't be suspicious. Can I go and rest now, Seiya? I'm tired!" she said irritated but he blocked her path still.

"What's her name? What does she look like?"

Sighing, Yumeko leaned on the wall for support.

"Her name's Kotori and she has your eyes and that girl's hair and why don't you go write all the questions now and maybe I'll answer them all later like _after_ I freaking rest and eat?"

"No, that was all," he grinned, "Kotori! We could call her Koko or maybe like Tori! Oh, I know, how about Riri?"

"That's horrid, she'd have psychological problems," Yumeko laughed and walked past him so she could get some sleep.

* * *

"So her name's Kotori and she arrived safely," Rei told Usagi quietly one day when he was visiting.

"Thank god!" Usagi said, tearful. She had only had a few hours with her daughter and she already missed her terribly. It was so wonderful to look at the eyes that were just like Seiya's and know that it was her very own daughter.

* * *

Taiki was glad that Seiya was back to help them out but it was hard to work with him these days. He and Yumeko were working together again but they hadn't gone back to their old job since Ami and Minako were doing it splendidly. Besides Seiya's memory loss was a big problem. He had to be reminded of many things and his memory never seemed to be complete. They couldn't even help him remember stuff because they didn't know what exactly he still needed to remember and then he'd be needed to do something for the war and he would need more information and it'd be frustrating.

Mostly Yumeko handled everything. The coldness between her and Yaten was so great that it was affecting them both badly. Yumeko's solution was to work so hard that she didn't notice and she was living with Seiya. Yaten, on the other hand, looked a bit sad but he didn't let it show much. Still, Yumeko handled most of the stuff handed to her and Seiya.

Also, it turned out, Seiya wanted to plan a mission to smuggle the Princess of earth to Kinmoku and Yumeko had agreed to help but, whenever asked about it, they both said they were working on it and they didn't want to explain till it was fully planned.

Still, as long as things weren't too bad, Taiki didn't worry too much.

* * *

Kakyuu sat in her room as she often did these days. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called and Yaten entered. He was holding a bag.

"Yaten?" she said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I…" he started and then held up the bag, "Do you remember when we once went to the Summer Festival and there was that one ice cream you loved so much?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes round as plates. She couldn't believe he had remembered.

"Well, I found some of it," he grinned at it, "I thought you'd want some too."

"I'd love it!" she was delighted as he reached into the bag and took the ice cream out.

"Sorry, I didn't think to call for plates and such…shall I?" he wondered.

"No, no, it's fine!" she said eagerly reaching for the ice cream. He only had two, one for each of them, and even if they were slightly melted, they tasted just as they had years and years ago. They tasted like her childhood.

"Sometimes, princess, you look so sad," Yaten commented after some time of licking the ice creams.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," she said, her brows knitting together.

"No, it's not that, I just like it when you smile more," he said and his face turned a bit pink.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, touched, "Thank you very much, truly. This has made me happy. I do admit I'm sad because I hate this war, but having the support of all of my friends and you, Taiki, and Seiya makes it better. Having ice cream with one of my generals also makes me happy."

They grinned at each other, happy for the moment.

* * *

"Well, Mina?" Ami asked sitting next to her, "Did you get information on the woman who has the weapons?"

"Yeah," Minako's brows were knitted together in worry, "I don't know if we should trust her. She has been part of the RR for a very long time but still…it could be a trap."

"She has been the one sending most of the stuff to us though," Ami pointed out, "It makes sense that if she doesn't have the ships to send it this time, she'd ask us to come pick up."

"Should we go then?" Minako wondered.

"I think we should, we'll handle it if it goes bad," she said nodding, "Besides, this Hino Rei couldn't be too bad, right?"

"Right!" Minako chirped, "And maybe we can see Kunzite and Zoisite too!"

* * *

"Aren't those two girls who took over the weapon handling going to Earth?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, yes they are," Yumeko knew where this was going.

"Why can't we do this with them then?" he asked, irritated.

"Seiya, look, you have to understand something," she said sighing, "I know you want them here, her and your kid, but if we just kidnap her, that stupid excuse for a prince would go insane!"

"What can he do what will be so bad?" Seiya asked carelessly.

"That's an extremely stupid thing to say," Yumeko replied coldly, "He would hurt innocent people, break families apart, and so on and so forth. Just so you can have your little happy family? That's selfish and horrid and I will not help with that. Either you wait until we have perfected our original or you go without my help."

"Whatever," Seiya muttered but he felt bad. He remembered that Yumeko's family had also died in war and he realized he was being selfish. Usagi wouldn't want him to do it that way either.

* * *

"I need to get rid of Jadeite for a few days," Rei said worriedly to Iris.

"What?" Iris laughed, "Why? You two usually can't get enough of each other."

"Well, you see, there's going to be some stuff going on," she hadn't told of Iris of the people coming from Kinmoku for the weapons. It wasn't that she didn't trust her. It was for Iris's own safety. If Rei was caught Iris would at least be innocent and not involved.

"Well, alright," Iris understood what she meant, "Why don't you ask Makoto and Usagi to send Jadeite on some crazy mission? That would solve it."

"Oh, I know!" Rei said excitedly, "I'll just invite Makoto and Usagi over! Tell Jadeite it's time for a girl's night and then he'll have to leave."

"What of their safety?" Iris asked.

"No worries, they won't know anything going on, right? I'll just let everything happen in the background while we have our girls night."

"I hope it works out okay," Iris said, sighing.

* * *

Kunzite, who was back at the palace these days since Nephrite had gone out to his post, sought out Zoisite.

"I have good news," he said.

"Oh?" Zoisite looked up from the book he had been reading in the library. He had to leave for his post soon and he was trying to catch some pleasure before it.

"Well," lowering his voice Kunzite sat by him, "Minako and Ami are coming to Earth."

"What?!" Zoisite whispered, "That's extremely dangerous, what's wrong with those two!?"

"I know, but it's one of their mission," Kunzite sighed, "Mina wouldn't tell me the details, but they're going to the Hikawa Shrine for it. You know, where that girl Hino Rei is that Jadeite is so infatuated with."

"I see," Zoisite was wide eyed at this.

"However, there's also another thing," Kunzite said.

"And that is?"

"The time they are going to be here, Makoto and Usagi are also going to be at the Hikawa Shrine," Kunzite said, worry etched on his face.

"You think they might try to take the princess back to Kinmoku?" Zoisite asked understanding.

"Well, I think if that was the case, they'd tell us," Kunzite said without much conviction, "but better to be safe and make sure by meeting them, don't you think so?"

"Oh, I definitely think so," Zoisite said, a spark of happiness alighting in him at the idea of seeing Ami again.

* * *

Minako and Ami had been asked to come alone to Hikawa Shrine by this Hino Rei.

"It can't hurt, if she does something to us, the rest of the men can help out, right?" Minako said doubtfully.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Ami agreed. They were here for a week and in two days time she could see Zoisite. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N** Right, let me know what everyone thinks…if they even read the story that is, heh… 


	24. Confusion and Reunion

There were many rumours about a secret army being formed by Seiya but people didn't believe it. Why would the general need a secret army, they asked, when he had an army out there anyway? Rumours of letters being sent to other planets, letters sent to earth, and so on and so forth were dismissed as just rumours and nothing more.

These rumours reached Earth too. Iris was attending a banquet held at one of her acquaintance's mansion when she heard of it.

Her tinkling laugh could be heard by many around her when the matter was brought up to her.

"It's absolutely absurd, what would that reckless cousin of mine be doing sending letters to earth?" she said bemused, "I haven't seen him in years and years. Since my cousin Yaten's father, who had taken both Seiya and Taiki in when my two uncles were assassinated, passed away they never came to visit me, not even once. They have no other ties to Earth. He wouldn't dare send letters here."

She kept her face masked so well that no one would have been able to guess that she had been receiving letters marked 'Confidential' practically everyday.

* * *

_I hope you are able to help me with this task. Your friend on Earth is also helping but I shall not write her name in case this letter is intercepted. I was the one with the little child some while ago __s__o you should remember. Please let me know as soon as you can and __address__ the letter to Seiya, the general on Kinmoku. If you agree then perhaps we can meet and discuss the exact nature of th__is__ task._

_Thank you._

"What do you think, Haruka?" Michiru said as she finished reading it out loud to her blond companion.

Haruka was lounging on a huge couch staring up at the ceiling of their ship. She looked thoughtful and Michiru waited for a reply sitting on the elegant chair by the couch.

"I guess we'll go see what it is," Haruka said, "If the rumours are true, they really will need help."

Michiru smiled and nodded. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

A few weeks of preparation later Ami and Minako were finally ready to go to Earth. 

"What do you think she'll be like?" Minako asked Ami good-naturedly.

"I don't know. She lives at a shrine, maybe she's a priestess?" Ami wondered.

"Oh, I bet she'd be all old then!" Minako said in horror.

"Did you expect someone young and nice?" Ami laughed and asked.

"Well, yes, like us, you know?" Minako winked.

"Not everyone in this war is young!"

"What a pity," Minako said shrugging and grinning.

* * *

"Now listen you two, there is some stuff I have to deal with tomorrow night so once I'm done with that then we get the party going, alright?" Rei told Usagi and Makoto the day before their little girl's night. 

"Sure, Rei-chan!" Usagi said, "We'll sit and wait quietly while you take care of Jadeite."

"It's not that!" Rei said blushing, "Shut up, Usagi." But Usagi was too busy giggling to take notice and Makoto was smiling slyly too.

"It's not what you think!" Rei tried again but it was no use.

* * *

"Hino-san?" a servant approached her. 

"Yes?" she was waiting for the visitors.

"Two guests have arrived, they said you were expecting them," he said discreetly. He didn't know much but he knew the mistress preferred discreetness.

"I see," Rei said, "Please lead them into my study." She then went to her study to sit down and calm herself. Usagi and Makoto were in one of her entertaining rooms where they had lined the wall with cushy beds for them to sleep on after.

She took deep breaths until there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Two girls right about her age entered. One had short blue hair, the other had long hair like Rei's, except gorgeously blond, a red bow in her hair.

"Hino-san?" they asked, confused.

"Yes..." Rei was confused too. These were the weapon dealers?

"Ah, we expected someone older," the blond said giggling nervously.

"I think she expected someone different too," the blue haired one said reading the expression on Rei's face.

"Well," Rei smiled, "To be honest I expected toothless grouchy old men."

"You're lucky then, you got way better than that!" the blond said with some spirit, "Please call me Mina. I know it's highly informal but its best we don't give out our full names, you see?"

"Yes," Rei smiled, "You can call me Rei then, Hino-san sounds stuffy."

"Thank you, Rei-san," blue haired girl said, "I'm Ami."

"Have a seat, Mina-san, Ami-san," Rei gestured but before anyone could move the study door burst open.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi burst in, "When's that pizza going to be here? I'm starved!"

Minako and Ami stared at Usagi and she at them.

"Oooh, more guests for our sleepover?!" she exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Usagi!"

"Usagi!" Rei fumed, "I _told_ you I had some business to take care of and not to bother me during it..." but before she could finish yelling, Makoto entered.

"Ah, and who're they?" she said smiling pleasantly.

"Uh..." Minako stared, "I'm Mina and this is Ami, nice to meet you."

"I'm Makoto but Mako will do on most days," Makoto said smiling, "Rei-chan, I wish you'd let me do the cooking, it'd be way more healthy than that pizza."

"Guys, I'm busy," Rei said her face red in anger, "Can you please leave?"

"Why did you bring guests into your study? It's horrid here," Usagi wasn't paying attention, "Let's go to the room we're supposed to sleep in, ok?" With that she reached out and grabbed Minako's and Ami's arms and dragged them out the room.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled and ran after them, toppling her chair over. Makoto shook her head, amused, and followed too.

Usagi was chattering her head away. Ami looked at Minako and they both understood that these two other girls didn't know who they were.

As soon as they reached the room Rei burst in behind them.

"Usagi, you idiot, let them go!" she yelled. Makoto walked in behind her and sat down as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Shut up, Rei," Usagi said haughtily, "This is not way to talk to your princess!"

"Princess?!" Ami started.

"_You're_ married to the Prince?" Minako asked, shocked.

"Yes, well, I am," Usagi started grinning, "But I was only teasing Rei, no formalities please!"

Rei was helplessly looking at them.

"Sit down, Rei-chan," Makoto pulled her down and patted her shoulder, "You know you can't do anything when Usagi starts this."

"So let's all sit down and talk!" Usagi said and sat down too. Minako and Ami had no choice but to join them.

"So!" Usagi said, "Where's Jadeite?"

"Jadeite?!" Minako was panicked.

"The commander?" Ami was horrified, fearing a trap.

"He...is..._not_...coming," Rei said slowly as if Usagi was a dimwit.

"Oh, I thought he might, you know he adores you," Usagi shrugged, "Since you two started going out officially he hasn't left this place much, has he?"

"I'm surprised he agreed to stay away for this," Makoto laughed, "But then he has Kunzite and Zoisite to keep him company so I guess he's ok."

Minako and Ami stared at each other then at Rei.

"You're Commander Jadeite's girlfriend?" Minako asked.

"Yes, sort of," Rei admitted uneasily.

"Yeah, and Mako-chan here is Nephrite's girlfriend, but he's away so she's lonely," Usagi stated gleefully, "Poor Kunzite and Zoisite have no girlfriends, we should find some for them, no Mako-chan?"

"Oh, definitely," she laughed then turned to Minako and Ami, "So where are you two...hey, are you okay? You look pale."

That was an understatement. Ami and Minako were white as sheets. Did these people know about them? Was this some huge coincidence? Rei looked around helplessly.

"We're alright," Ami started, "I...could I get water?"

"Yes, sure," Rei said getting up and calling a servant.

"So tell us about yourselves!" Usagi said to Minako and Ami.

"Um, I'm 19 and a horse tamer..." Minako started.

"I'm 19 too, studying medicine," Ami volunteered. If they would just get up and leave it might create suspicion so she had decided to just play along.

"That's amazing," Makoto said, "I'm the head chef at the palace."

"Palace?" Minako was wide-eyed.

"Yup," Makoto grinned, "You should come sometime and I'll cook you something nice."

"What a generous offer," Ami said, "But well, we won't be around long, we're from far away. We came on...horse trading business and...Rei-san's an old family friend so we thought we'd stop by and visit her."

"Yes, wasn't it so nice of you two to stop by," Rei said picking up on it, "Really, we haven't seen each other in so long!"

"I wonder, Rei-san, can we get maybe a paper and a pen and we can write a letter to our...escort, letting him know we may be tied up longer than we had thought?" Minako had done some quick thinking. The men were expecting them back soon, it'd be best to send them a message. Jaro had come with them to drop them off and was waiting outside for them. From the look of things she didn't think they'd get away very soon. Ami was nodding at her idea which meant she approved.

"I think that's a great idea," Rei said realizing that if they don't send a message, whoever was with them would think something went wrong and come to find them.

After they took care of that, the food arrived and things got considerably less tense mostly because Usagi was such a chatterbox and kept talking but she didn't probe into their lives like asking their family name or where they were from.

Ami and Minako learned that Usagi was a peasant and the prince had apparently fallen in love with her and married her, they also found out that from subtle hints that Usagi was very unhappy in her marriage. They told her about their lives but omitted details like they lived on Kinmoku or worked for the generals. The night passed away without much event.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't want to go see Rei last night," Kunzite was irritated at breakfast the next morning. Zoisite and he had wanted to go to Rei's place to make sure Ami and Minako weren't really there to take Usagi back but Jadeite had been adamant. Rei had said no guys so no guys at all. 

"Yes, well, I told you, she specifically asked me to not come," Jadeite replied poking a croissant.

"And you listened?" Zoisite laughed. He was holding a book and sipping his tea every so often.

"I had to promise," Jadeite looked put out but then he grinned, "But I only said I wouldn't drop by that night, I never said I wouldn't in the morning."

"You're going there now?" Kunzite looked up from his eggs in surprise.

"Yes, want to come?" Jadeite asked nonchalantly draining his cup of tea.

"Yeah, why not?" Zoisite shrugged and they all got ready to leave.

* * *

"We really should go," Minako whispered to Rei. Ami was sitting beside. 

"What of our business?" Rei asked. They had fallen asleep hours ago after talking for ages and had just woken up. Ami was horrified she had whispered in agitation to Minako that they had been foolish to let their guard down.

"We can perhaps come later and continue it," Minako whispered. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rei called out. Makoto stirred at the noise. No one replied but there was more insistent knocking.

Rei got up to peek who it was but as soon as she opened the door.

"Hello ladies!" Jadeite practically barged in without caring that they were all in pajamas and night dresses, "I brought food!"

Ami gasped, Minako's jaw hung open. Usagi, however, jumped awake at the word food.

"Jadeite!" she said happily, "You're my hero! What did you bring?"

Jadeite however had just noticed Ami and Minako.

"Well, hello," he said pleasantly then he looked closely at Minako, "Haven't we met somewhere before?"

"No!" Minako squeaked. He had met her years and years ago when she had come to Earth and met Kunzite but how could he remember her from so far back? Even Zoisite hadn't remembered her.

"Oh, but you look so familiar, and I never forget a pretty girl," he replied, "And that's not a pick up line, because I'm in love, isn't that right, darling?" he said pulling Rei close. Up till this point she had been standing shocked at his appearance but now she exploded.

"Didn't I tell you not come?!" she said pushing him away.

"She's already yelling at him," they heard a deep chuckle from outside and Minako's and Ami's eyes widened.

"Hello, Rei," Zoisite entered holding bags of food. Kunzite was behind him holding more bags.

"Food!" Usagi squealed, "I love you two too!"

However, it seemed everyone was frozen. Minako was staring at Kunzite and he at her, the bags had slipped from his fingers.

Ami was blushing furiously and staring at Zoisite while he looked back at her confused.

Makoto was sitting up half asleep and staring at Rei who had gone white as a sheet and was staring at the two shocked generals and the two shocked girls. Only Jadeite and Usagi were oblivious.

"Rei, I hope you don't mind I let these guys in, they insisted that it was to be a surprise..." Iris walked in smiling but then the smile disappeared.

"Minako-san?!" she cried out.

"Iris-san," Minako was round-eyed.

"You know each other?" Makoto started but Jadeite stopped her.

"Now I know where I met you," he whispered his face ashen, "You came to visit from Kinmoku years ago. You live with Kou Yaten."

* * *

**A/N** Okay I just had to bring all the girls together. Sailor Moon fanfics aren't Sailor Moon fanfics until all the girls get together :D So I hope you guys liked it. Buahaha at the cliff hanger. I love cliff hangers. I hadn't intended for Jadeite to know Minako, in fact he was to be clueless over the whole thing, but it just came out like this instead. Lemme know what you think of it as in LEAVE ME REVIEWS . 


	25. Accepting the Traitors

"So I heard Minako and Mizuno-san are on Earth," Yaten commented. They had been sitting in the library together reading, a rare moment of peace for them.

"Yeah, the woman who provides them weapons wasn't able to send them by ship this time around so she had asked they come for them instead," Taiki responded looking up from his poetry book. He was worried about Ami but he had known that if he had tried to stop her she would have wanted to go all the more just to defy him.

"You don't think it could be a trap?" Yaten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it could have been, but, and I didn't tell them this, the woman, Hino Rei, according to Yumeko she helped hide Seiya so it's obvious that she wouldn't trap them," Taiki commented, "But she's seeing Jadeite, that damn commander, so it could be dangerous. They'll cope if something happens though. Our cousin Iris also lives close by this Hino Rei, so I'm sure if something happens she'll help out...although she doesn't know that Mizuno-san and Aino-san are from our places, I'm sure."

"Minako met Iris long ago, on a visit to Earth, but I'm sure Iris and her don't remember each other," Yaten said then he frowned "Yumeko's talking to you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, it's not talking it's more...reporting in to me," Taiki shrugged, knowing Yaten was angry because Taiki and Yumeko had never gotten along while Yaten and her had been good friends at one point.

"What about that mission thing she's planning with Seiya?" Yaten asked, "I asked Seiya about it but he's so secretive."

"I haven't asked her," Taiki replied, "She wouldn't tell me anyway, not in a million years." Yaten just sighed and they were quiet again, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm glad you could all make it," Yumeko said to the small assorted group of people in front of her which included Haruka and Michiru.

"We're very grateful," Seiya said wishing Yumeko was more pleasant. Not that he was the one to talk; something about the tall blond was irritating him but he didn't know what exactly. Still, this was something Yumeko had to handle.

"It was no problem at all," Michiru smiled, "We're happy to help, right Haruka?"

"Right," Haruka said but she glared at Seiya as if he had done something wrong.

Michiru couldn't understand why Haruka had suddenly disliked the raven haired man but she just shrugged it away. It wasn't that bad and they were polite enough to each other anyway.

* * *

There was such silence in the room for a second that everyone thought their increased heart beats were ringing throughout the whole room. Then everything seemed to happen at the same time.

"What's going on?" Makoto demanded finally awake and standing up while Usagi clutched Makoto's arm for support, hearing that the blond girl was from Kinmoku and lived at Seiya's cousin's house.

Minako grabbed Ami and attempted to drag her out of the room past the three commanders.

"Wait!" Zoisite desperately grabbed Ami's other arm. Jadeite reached out and grabbed Minako to hold her still, Kunzite reached out and tried to make Jadeite let go of Minako.

"Stop it, guys!" Rei was yelling, tears in her eyes, and Iris stood shell shocked.

After a few minutes, everyone stopped once again.

"Let her go," Kunzite said in a steely voice to Jadeite who was still holding Minako's arm. Jadeite let her go in shock and then turned to notice Zoisite was near hugging the other girl.

"What is this? What's going on?" he said turning to Rei.

"They're...friends..." she whispered, mortified. Everything had gone so wrong.

"Why are you holding her like that?!" he turned to Zoisite who just pulled the half red Ami closer.

"Because," Zoisite started, "We're seeing each other."

"You're _what_?!" Makoto and Jadeite burst out at the same time.

"Seeing each other?" Rei asked eyes wide.

"Yes, and Minako is seeing Kunzite, has been for years, so close your hanging mouths," Zoisite said calmly.

"What?" Jadeite whirled towards Kunzite, "She's from Kinmoku!" he pointed at Minako who flinched.

"Your point?" Kunzite said, pulling Minako behind him to shield her.

"The...It's the enemy!" Jadeite sputtered.

"I'm from Kinmoku," Usagi spoke out suddenly. Minako and Ami stared at her in surprise.

"That's different!" Jadeite tried to defend himself.

"No, it isn't!" she shot back, "Just because you kidnapped me and then handed me to your Prince doesn't mean it's any different! As a matter of fact, what you did was worse! At least these two girls aren't being forced."

Silence descended once more.

"Is anyone going to explain anything or are we all just going to hurl accusations around?" Iris said finally.

"Let's sit," Makoto suggested and everyone reluctantly nodded and sat down.

* * *

"We have transporters, Haruka-san and Michiru-san are good for that, so that's fine, what we need are fighters," Yumeko pointed out to the people in front of her.

"We can fight as well as transport," Haruka volunteered, "I can also rally up a few fighters."

"That'll be helpful but before you volunteer you fight you have to know this is _not_ a mission where we can guarantee everyone will come out alive," Yumeko sighed. People never seemed to understand the risks.

"We know that," Michiru smiled, "We'll fight anyway."

"I can also find us a few fighters but I have to know what kind of mission it will be," a young woman with eager blue eyes in front sitting next to Sora said. Yumeko looked at Sora for an explanation but she just shrugged.

"And your name?" Yumeko asked.

"Naru," the girl said pushing her red curly hair behind her ear, "We have different types of fighters on Mercury and there are many who hate the Earth Prince. Our trade business with them has been rocky for years. So I asked wondering do you want people that are stealthy or head on fighters? Or maybe you'd like archers?"

"We'll need all sorts," Yumeko said then looked at Seiya. He shrugged at her too. Irritated that they all had left most things to her, she turned back.

"If we fail the mission," she said to the small group, "You will all be famous on Wanted posters on Earth and your planet's relations with Earth will get even worse so...the bottom line is...we cannot fail, do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"So when do we find out what to do?" Naru asked, narrowing her eyes.

"When we have every one participating present, I'll explain and we'll start immediately on it," Yumeko said confidently, "This mission is a secret therefore I cannot tell you what it is then just send you off. It's dangerous because if someone opens their mouth about it, we're screwed. Once everyone is here then I won't have to worry about anyone's blabbing, any more questions?" Her hazel eyes were challenging and even though she had just partially accused everyone of being untrustworthy, she didn't find anyone protesting.

No one asked anything further and the meeting was concluded.

* * *

The rumours from Earth about general Seiya planning a mission so secret that even his _own_ fellow generals didn't know of it yet had worried Nephrite. He had asked Kunzite about it, but he had seemed distracted and said it shouldn't be anything big so they need not worry. Zoisite said Nephrite was reading too much into rumours and Jadeite had said that if anything happens, they'll deal with it when the time comes.

At the time Nephrite had been satisfied but now new rumours reached him: the famous Angel of Nightmare was very involved in this plan. He worried because she was not only a good warrior she was also a superb assassin. What if they were planning to assassinate the Prince? It wasn't as if they hadn't tried before but now that the war had gone on for so long they might be desperate. What was also different this time was that they were rallying up supporters from other planets including Earth. Nephrite was afraid this might be something big. He decided to force Zoisite to get to the bottom of it as soon as he could.

* * *

They all stared at each other, the bags of food forgotten.

Minako sat with Kunzite holding hands. Zoisite had his arm around Ami who was staring mutely at the floor. Jadeite and Rei sat together but Jadeite seemed irritated with her and she looked distressed. Usagi and Makoto sat side by side, shoulders touching in support.

"I came to visit Earth when I was 14," Minako started, "That's when I stayed with Iris-san. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki-san came as well. We didn't meet the Prince, but we met the four commanders. It was quite briefly. Kunzite was 19 at the time. I developed a huge crush on him right away and in my attempts to get to know him better I practically followed him around." She said smiling fondly at the memories.

"We became good friends," Kunzite continued, "She kept in touch with letters and, I suppose, I fell slowly in love with her during our two years of friendship. When I was 21 I went to visit her in Kinmoku and she had changed a lot, she was 16 and beautiful and...We've been together since then."

Jadeite just nodded grimly then look questioningly at Zoisite.

"And when exactly did you two get together? Ten years ago?" he practically sneered.

"I met her when I was being kept hostage," Zoisite said frowning at Jadeite's attitude, "She helped me escape later on."

"She did?" Makoto smiled. She found the whole thing very touching.

"Yes, how very generous of her," Jadeite was still irritated, "And obviously you two shared this information with each other and probably Nephrite too and left me, the idiot, in the dark."

"We didn't want to say anything in case the word reached Kinmoku and endangered them!" Zoisite said angrily, "Nephrite knows nothing so stop acting like an idiot."

"I don't think you understand _what_ you're doing," Jadeite replied heatedly standing up, "And on that note! Why are they here Rei? Is this why you told me to stay away?"

"I..." she started, trembling, and looked at Iris for help.

"Please, commander, this is...complicated...and we..." Iris started.

"I don't believe all of you, what is _wrong _with you? We're in a war and there is no time to indulge ourselves in falling in love with the enemy or become friends with them and have fun little sleepovers!"

"All's fair in love and war," Minako lashed back. Ami was quiet but she was staring steadily at Jadeite as if challenging him. Makoto was silently watching the whole thing. Kunzite seemed to not know what to say and Zoisite was frowning at Jadeite. Iris just felt out of place and Rei was still trembling from how everything had wrong and how Jadeite was so angry with her.

"That's such bullshit!" he shot back at Minako.

"Jadeite," Usagi voice was not an octave higher than usual but her tone was deadly serious, "_Sit down!_"

"What?" he looked at her surprised.

"I ordered you to sit down," she said her cerulean eyes hard, "You're going to defy your princess?"

Shocked at her words, he reluctantly sat down once again.

"You're not going to speak of this to anyone," she then said looking at everyone in the room. Jadeite was about to protest but she held up a hand.

"Don't make me launch into details of how the Prince dragged a helpless girl that _you _had abducted from the _enemy_, as you call them, into marriage against her will and then beat the shit out of her for no reason," she spat out. Everyone was quiet. Usagi was never like this.

"Now, we need to figure out what to do," she said, "These two girls will go home safely after finishing their business with Rei. Until then, they will stay here with Rei and Zoisite and Kunzite may also stay to make sure they leave safely. Jadeite can stay as well if he promises to not cause further arguments. Nephrite will be told of what happened because we can trust him and he should not be left in the dark. Mako-chan will tell him and no one else. After the two girls leave, we will go on as if nothing happened. The prince will _not_ hear of this. If he does, Jadeite, I won't hesitate to report to him what happened to his 'child' and how his oh so very loyal commanders betrayed him."

"You wouldn't," Jadeite's azure eyes were wide in disbelief.

"No, of course I wouldn't just like you wouldn't tell him what happened today," she said grimly.

Everyone was having a hard time believing this was the Usagi they all knew. Where had all that determination come from and when did she learn to black mail people?

* * *

"Rei?" Jadeite entered her chambers where Iris was sitting by her later in the day. He noticed her eyes were red, she had been crying. Things seemed to have finally calmed down a bit. Makoto and Usagi had started working on getting a brunch ready since the time for breakfast had flown away. Zoisite seemed to have disappeared into the gardens with Ami. Minako and Kunzite could be seen sitting with each other holding hands in the shrine's private garden's swing.

"I'll see you later," Iris said giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze then she walked past Jadeite without making any eye contact.

There was stillness in the room that was irritating and at the same time they wished it'd stay forever so they wouldn't have to talk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry," he started.

"It's alright," she shrugged not looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said.

"No, I knew something like this might happen one day," she shrugged.

"Something like this?" he said, surprised.

"Jadeite," she looked up at him now, and even though the signs of crying were still there, now there was defiance as well, "I have been rebelling against the prince since this war started. Also, Seiya was kept hidden here and I helped him escape as well."

He took a moment to absorb this shocking news.

"I see," he said finally when he knew he could control his anger, "So here I was accusing Kunzite and Zoisite while I myself...fell in love with someone...who was betraying the prince. I am an idiot, aren't I?"

She was silent. He sat down next to her then.

"I guess," he said, "I now know how they feel. They probably didn't consciously decide to love someone who was from Kinmoku, it just happened right? I can't stop loving you just because of what I've found out since love is for better and for worse, right? Besides I love the rebel in you." He was attempting to make light of it.

She smiled a little at that and reached out to hold his hand. Instead he just pulled her into his arms and she felt better instantly, as if every thing would sort itself out now that Jadeite wasn't angry with her anymore.

* * *

Ami kissed Zoisite back despite her shyness begging her to pull away and run in the other direction.

"We never got enough time with each other," he murmured against her lips. They were standing under the shade of a big old weeping willow tree, its hanging vines hiding them from view.

"I have to leave soon again," she replied pulling away from him finally. His green eyes roamed her face and she felt a deep blush coming on.

"I really love it when you blush like that," he said, his voice husky, "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

She just blushed even more deeply but she didn't reply, hoping he understood her answer, and he did.

* * *

Minako's head rested against Kunzite's shoulder, and she sighed when he toyed with her golden hair.

"It's been truly so long, hasn't it?" he said, "Since we met for the first time."

"Yes, it has, I can't believe we've come this far."

"We'll get very far," he said turning his head to kiss her head. She turned her face up urging him to kiss her, and sighed happily knowing they had a full day of no stress and a night of love ahead of them.

* * *

"I think it's all very sweet and romantic, don't you?" Usagi asked Makoto. Rei had given a day off to the servants except for a couple she trusted the day before in an attempt to keep Minako and Ami's visit secret so they were alone in the kitchen that moment.

"Yes, very," Makoto laughed. Makoto was preparing the food and Usagi was helping when she can.

"Like a fairy tale," Usagi continued, sighing, "Against all odd the lovers reunite!" she giggled and Makoto grinned and shook her head in desperation at her friend.

Thinking about Seiya, Usagi wondered when they will be reunited. She didn't know that Seiya was working on that at the moment as she stood there cutting vegetables.

* * *

**A/N** Yea I know this chapter's longer than usual but man I loved it. Thanks for the reviews IF YOU LEFT ANY D: and lemme know what you all think, aka leave me reviews pleaaaaaase. 


	26. The End Begins

"The next meeting we hold will be the last one," Yumeko said, watching Seiya stare out the window. She knew where he was looking: at the distant planet Earth. Seiya did a lot of staring at the sky these days, day or night.

"You've been handling it well," he replied without turning.

"I'm not your lap dog Seiya," she sighed, "You have to help me. You can't expect me to lead them."

"But you've done a splendid job leading them this far," he said, turning around, surprised.

"It's only because you stand there for show pretending you're the leader," she scowled, "If you led them, they'd be led better. They only listen to me because you pretend you're the top honcho. Except you're not! I am!"

"So?" he said, grinning, "As long as they don't know right?"

She was at standing at the door now, about to leave, still scowling.

"Don't scowl so much," he sighed at her.

"It's my fucking time and I get to do with it what I want," she spat back, "If I am to die doing this for you, I better at least get to spend my time the way I want it!" She stepped out with this and came face to face with a shocked Yaten, who'd heard her last sentence.

"What the hell are you two planning?" he asked. She walked by him without a word.

"Yumeko!" he yelled at her. She kept walking so he followed. She was always stubborn, she always had a short temper, but this was the first time they'd gone on without talking so long.

He caught up enough to grab her arm and yank her so hard that she almost fell backwards.

"Let me go!" she yelled, wrenching herself free.

"Finally," he said, "That's the first three words you've said to me in weeks." She'd stopped running at least. Now she was just glaring at him.

"If you're going to die, why not forgive me?" he asked.

"If I am going to die, I want to die without forgiving you so you feel guilty about it for the rest of your miserable life," she said, crossing her arms.

"Ouch," he said, "You hate me that much?"

"No, Yaten, I don't hate you, that's why I am so angry with you," she said, irritated.

"I want to know this plan," he said then, firmly, "Please. I am not ordering you. I am asking. Pleading, really. We were friends once, I can't imagine you running off and coming back to me as a corpse without us resolving, without me helping…"

"We're going to end this war, Seiya and I," she said then, finally, "Once and for all." His eyes widened at this bold comment.

"How?"

"I don't want to tell you or Taiki. Neither does Seiya. We want to do this ourselves. We will need you to stay here with the Princess in case we fail. Protect her and this planet, our home," she replied, "That's your job. If we were friends once, you'll do as I ask. This is what I am asking. This is what you can do to be forgiven."

"Alright," he took a deep breath, "Alright. If it's what you want."

***

Nephrite had been waiting for the other generals to return from Rei's place when his study's door opened and Makoto entered. She was wearing her travelling cloak.

"Did you just get in?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, motioning for her to come sit next to him.

"Much has happened," she replied, "And…this is…I don't know how to say this."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, suddenly. She laughed.

"No," she replied, "But this is important to me, Nephrite, and if you love me, you will keep listen to me calmly and keep this a secret. You promise me?"

"I…" he was at a loss for words but he knew he couldn't deny her, "Of course I promise."

So she took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened.

***

Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were in one of their meeting rooms when Nephrite entered. He looked worried and confused.

"So?" Kunzite said, looking him in the eye.

"We've become part of a conspiracy against our own Prince," he said, haggardly, "What do we do now? This is against our vow."

"Think of what we've already done," Zoisite said, staring out the large window into the night sky. They'd seen Minako and Ami off before they'd come back with Usagi and Makoto.

"Yes, but, this is outright treason," Nephrite replied.

"That's what I said too," Jadeite mumbled but Kunzite hit his arm lightly.

"Nephrite, you know me. You know all four of us," Kunzite started, "We all vowed together, to protect him. But…the man we see before us now is not the same man we vowed to protect. He was 16 years old then, the Prince, when we vowed. He was…kind, gentle, full of ambition. I don't know how he changed, what changed, but when the Queen passed, he changed. Now…I don't know why I am protecting him. Do you?"

"I…I know you're right," Nephrite replied, "I do. I won't let this secret out. But on another level I still want to protect him. There is…there seems to be a plan that is happening on Kinmoku. I am afraid for what it may be."

"You're still harping on about that?" Jadeite rolled his eyes and Kunzite hit him again.

"What do we do? Whose side do we take?" Nephrite asked.

"We take the side that's right," Zoisite replied, "We need to end this war. It's gone on too long. The Prince, as the ruler of the Earth, should cease this war. So much suffering on both sides! A ruler should never see something like that."

"Noblesse oblige," Jadeite suddenly said.

"What?" Kunzite turned to him, surprised.

"Don't you remember?" Jadeite smiled, "The King always spoke of it. It meant literally 'nobility obliges.' Privilege entails responsibility. The Prince has stopped following it, hasn't he?"

"I remember," Kunzite laughed, "I just find it difficult to believe that you remember."

"The King was not perfect either," Nephrite replied, "He used to abuse the Prince."

"And the Prince beat his own wife," Zoisite shot back, "At least as a ruler the King was not the same as the Prince. He still had a set of values. The Prince abuses his power. You must admit that."

"I know!" Nephrite replied, "I give up! You shouldn't worry. I gave Mako my word. I will not say anything. I just…I refuse to hurt him though. You three can do as you please."

"I am not going to hurt him either!" Jadeite replied, irritated.

"Neither will we," Kunzite said, "But we will not interfere with what is happening either."

"That's the same as killing him!" Nephrite said.

"Would you rather that he found out, killed the women we love, including Makoto, and then tortured us for treason?" Zoisite asked, "Because he will. It's not as if he hasn't hurt Makoto before."

"I know," Nephrite's shoulders slumped as he sat down, "Fine, I will do as the first commander wishes."

***

"Our target is the Prince," Yumeko said loudly as she stared at the small crowd in front of her. It had been weeks since they've sent them all off to recruit more allies. The red haired Naru was among them. Haruka and Michiru were also in the front. Somewhere in there she could see the blond head of Minako and the blue haired Ami. They'd found out that something was going on and had badgered Yumeko to let them in on it. Sora was present as well. There were many other people they had recruited, from every planet.

"We want to rush through as fast as we can, before they realize what has hit them," Yumeko continued, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is practically a suicide mission. As long as we can get at least one or two people to the Prince to assassinate him, we will not be stopping for injuries or casualties. Is this understood?"

There was a murmuring through the crowd but no one objected.

Seiya was standing quietly next to her, as usual.

"We will be landing in a forest but we will be transporting out of it as quickly as possible. We will be meeting a Kou Iris, Seiya's cousin, as well as a Hino Rei, one of our allies on Earth. At this point they will guide us to a camp that has been prepared. We have allies inside the palace, allies who will slowly evacuate all the innocent out of the palace in one night. The reason we move quickly is so that we do not give the defenses of the palace any time to react. As soon as we get the go from the allies within the palace, we will be attacking. We will attack with all we've got. We've also got allies to ensure that the best fighters of the defense are not present at the palace, for example, the four commanders."

At this the crowd seemed awed. The four commanders will be gone? How? No one understood except Ami and Minako who knew the full details of the plan since they were the ones that had finalized things with Rei, Iris, Makoto, and Usagi through another secret but quick visit to Earth.

Yumeko finalized the last details and then, at the end of the detail, asked them all to pack and board the ship to Earth.

"We're leaving now?" someone chirped up, surprised. The whole crowd seemed to have lost their minds at this point.

"The sooner the better. We don't want anything to leak to Earth. Is that clear?" she glared at the crowd and everyone quieted, "Let's go."

***

"They come tonight," Rei whispered to Iris. She was shaking head to toe. None of the commanders knew of this plan, but it was up to Makoto and Usagi to get them out of the palace before morning so they would not interfere or be harmed.

"Calm down, it will be okay," Iris hugged her shoulder but she was just as scared as Rei was. They'd agreed to this, but it really was a suicide mission. Tomorrow one or both of them might be dead. She shuddered and hugged Rei harder.

***

Usagi had gone to the Prince after Makoto and her had finalized everything. Makoto had to go find Nephrite to ask him and the other commanders to leave when she got the go from Rei but she'd also planned to meet Usagi late at night to carry out their plan. She wondered how Usagi would get away from the Prince. If need be, though, she was willing to evacuate alone. Usagi was not to be put into danger: that was a priority.


End file.
